Love Lasts Forever
by AlwaysBeHappy
Summary: Over the summer of her third year, Tohru learns that she has yet another challenge to face in her already chaotic life: motherhood. Confused and afraid, Tohru doesn't know how this could've happened to her. The father remains a mystery; however, the shocking truth of the curse may uncover this secret. Follow Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo throughout their journey to parenthood and romance.
1. An Innocent Game of Truth or Dare

**Hi everybody! This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please don't expect me to be spot on with the characters. I'll try my best! R&R! NO FLAMES PLEASE! XD **IF THIS CHAPTER LOOKS DIFFERENT FROM THE ONE YOU'RE FAMILIAR WITH, IT'S BECAUSE I AM REWRITING CHAPTERS****

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket **

It was summer vacation for the high school students. Shigure had left to tend to some other business matters and the house was left in the care of the rat, the cat, and the rice ball. The dog zodiac had insisted on Tohru inviting her friends over(mainly for his own benefit), so Tohru invited Uo and Hana to the house and all of the friends had agreed on playing the dramatic game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Tohru, I dare you to... hm," said Uo, wondering what embarrassing and devilish dare to give to her next target. "I dare you to go out and buy a pregnancy test! And you have to take it!"

The rice ball's eyes widened in surprise, her face turning a deep shade of crimson. "U-Uo-chan, I can't do that, it's too humiliating!"

"That's too much, Yankee," said the orange feline. "C'mon, give her something easy."

"As much as I'd hate to admit it," said the rat. "I'll have to agree with my cousin."

"You guys are no fun! Tohru, just do it! It'll be thrilling," persuaded the Yankee.

Tohru's nervous laughter filled the room and being the pushover she was, she agreed.

"Alright, that's the spirit!" said Uo, ruffling the rice ball's hair. "Now the game's getting more interesting."

_I shouldn't be the one to kill the fun. It's just a joke! I'll show everyone that I can be fun, too _thought the brunette. Plus, there was no way that she'd be pregnant, right?

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll go with you," mumbled Kyo, looking away from Tohru.

Tohru panicked and shook her head 'no' immediately. "It's okay! I can do it alone! Everyone should just stay home while I head out!"

"Jeez, if you didn't want me to go, you could've just told me."

"Oh, no, it's not that! It's just..." The rice ball lowered her voice, her face turning a bright red color again. "I don't want anyone to think that you or Yuki-kun are the... dad."

The cat blushed out of embarrassment. "S-sorry. I forgot to keep that in mind."

"Well, I'll be back! Please continue the game while I'm gone!" With that, the naive brunette headed to the nearest convenience store.

* * *

><p>The rice ball entered the small convenience store and was immediately distracted by the stuffed animals in the front of the store.<p>

"Ah, how cute," said the brunette, her hand immediately grabbing for the closest doll. "This one's a cat. Hehe, it looks just like Kyo." She looked around and found another doll that resembled a mouse. "Wow, this one really looks like Yuki-kun. Oh, wait, why am I here again?"

She looked around the store for a bit more, forgetting her original purpose for being at the convenience store. Instead of browsing for a pregnancy test as she had promised, she went around to look for food.

_I've been so hungry lately_ thought Tohru. She grabbed a box of chocolates and a bag of potato chips. As she began to stuff her arms with as much junk food as she could carry, she heard a loud giggle behind her. The brunette turned to see a small toddler in a shopping cart being pushed around by her mother.

_Aw, she's so adorable! Maybe for my next part-time job, I could start baby-_ Tohru stopped mid thought, reminded of something she had to do. "Baby... hm... bab-" The rice ball let out a gasp. "The pregnancy test!"

Tohru quickly put back the foods she had been craving and raced to the other side of the store to complete the first part of her dare. Boxes upon boxes of different tests were lined up on the shelf.

"Which one do I buy?" asked the Onigiri, her eyes scanning the wide variety of tests.

"Do you need help, dear?" asked a worker at the store. She glanced at Tohru, then the pregnancy tests. "Are you in the wrong aisle, student?"

"N-no," replied the rice ball shaking of nervousness. "Which p-pregnancy test is the, um, m-most bought?"

The woman was shocked. Her eyes filled with disgust as she handed Tohru a package of tests.

"Here," said the woman, her voice cold and repulsed.

"T-thank you!"

"Kids these days don't know any boundaries... how shameful," muttered the lady under her breath.

Embarrassed by her comment, Tohru checked out the test as quickly as possible and left the store, red-faced and humiliated.

_At least the worst part is over_. The Onigiri headed back home to her friends who were eager to see her complete the dare.

* * *

><p>"Miss Honda, we were all worried about you," said the handsome prince, his stony grey eyes filled with concern. "You were gone for a while."<p>

The brunette looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry, Yuki-kun. I guess I got a little distracted."

"You could've at least called!" yelled Kyo, crossing his arms.

"Chill out, Kitty-lover," said Uo, glaring at Kyo. "She was gone for an hour, not for a week."

The cat reluctantly listened to the Yankee and uncrossed his arms.

"Good, Kyon-Kyon." Uo turned to Tohru. "Did ya do it?"

Tohru nodded and held up the small plastic bag as proof.

Uo smiled and ruffled Tohru's hair. "That's my girl! You're brave, Tohru, really, really brave." Uo then flashed another devilish grin. "Now part two!"

* * *

><p>Tohru had moved on to the second-part of the dare: taking the test. She didn't think much of it, considering that she never <em>did it<em> before. She knew the birds and the bees from health class in middle school, and she knew that it'd be impossible for her to be carrying a child. But a part of her still felt nervous as she took the test.

_What if it comes out positive? _she thought while waiting two minutes for the test to reveal the obvious results of 'not pregnant'. A fuzzy figure started to form on the indicator.

_Why is it pink? 'Not pregnant' is supposed to be in blue... it's probably just a matter of time before it changes color_ thought the girl, reassuring herself.

After the agonizing wait, Tohru saw the results as clear as day. A pink plus. Pregnant. A loud gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the results. She started to panic, her mind overwhelmed with thoughts about whether or not it was possible.

_I've never even had se-_ The brunette blushed at the word. She could barely even think about the word without feeling embarrassed. _There's no way... I'm only 17!_

"Miss Honda, are you alright in there?" called the soothing voice of the rat who had heard her gasp.

She didn't reply. The frightened girl was too shocked to speak. _It has to be a mistake_...

"Miss Honda? Honda-san?" Yuki's voice was sounding more worried.

The rice ball managed to sputter out a few words. "J-j-just a s-second! I'll be out in a m-minute."

_Mom, I'm so sorry! I know I'm such a disappointment. But I really don't know how this happened. Please, Mom, help me through this. Please, please, please make this all a bad dream! _

"I can't have a baby," whispered the now crying girl. "It's not possible. The test messed up. It's impossible!"

The brunette tried to think of how it could be, but no thoughts came to mind.

The crying girl heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"Tohru," called Uo while knocking on the door. "is everything alright in there?"

_No! It's not!_ she wanted to cry out, but instead she replied with a quiet "yes" and sat on the bathroom floor, crying.

Like most girls, Tohru wanted to be a mother _after _she finished schooling, got married, and had a stable job. But the thought of having a child _now _made Tohru feel hopeless.

_Maybe the box will have some answers,_ thought Tohru. She searched in the box frantically for an accuracy rate.

"99.99% accurate?!" Tohru really wanted to pretend none of it ever happened. _Maybe my case is the 0.01% that isn't accurate_ but she knew that she was being ignorant.

"If I am pregnant," said Tohru, shuddering at the thought. "Who's the baby's dad? I don't know any other guys other than Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun... and because of the curse, it wouldn't be possible for them to father a child, would it?"

The more she talked about it, the more real the situation became. She placed her hand on her abdomen, wondering if there really was a human life in there.

* * *

><p>The rice ball managed to clean herself up, dispose of the pregnancy test, and leave the bathroom, although she reluctantly did so. She put a fake smile on her face, one that soon faded after people stopped watching her. Her usually bright self was weighed down by humiliation, doubt, and anxiety.<p>

Luckily, Uo eventually got bored of the pregnancy test idea and stopped bringing it up, much to Tohru's relief. The group's game had ended with a 'truth' for Yuki, one that he tried to avoid.

"Yuki-kun," said the usually emotionless Hana. Her bottomless black eyes stared into the prince's grey ones. "Is it true that... you like Tohru?" Her voice was monotone and it made Yuki all the more uncomfortable.

"Y-yes, of course! As a friend and fellow classmate," said the rat hesitantly. He managed to pull off the lie; it was a lie because he liked Tohru as much more than a friend.

"Fair enough," replied the monotone girl. Suddenly, she froze.

"What's wrong with her?" asked the cat, staring at the psychic.

"Several signals," said Hana, her face as serious as ever. She turned to the fidgety rice ball. "Tohru, I sense several signals from you. How interesting. I've noticed it before, but it's even clearer now. I know one aura is yours, but the other signals are unfamiliar... it has the same innocence as you, though."

Tohru felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. "Hana-chan, Uo-chan, isn't it time for you to be heading back?" she asked nervously.

Hana stared at Tohru's blue eyes in confusion. "No, I'm not bus-"

"Of course! Let's go, Hana," said Uo, grabbing Hana's arm and heading toward the door. The Yankee gave a small wink at Tohru as if to say 'have fun with these two Sohma boys'. Tohru, being her naive self, just smiled, not knowing the meaning of her friend's gesture.

* * *

><p>After seeing her friends out the door, Tohru headed upstairs to her room. It had recently been redecorated for her by Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo(as much as he hated to admit it), so she now had her own bed to sleep on, as well as a telephone and a computer.<p>

Tohru cautiously grabbed the phone and dialed a number that she had dialed only once before. She put the phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" said a female voice.

"Hi, this is Honda Tohru. May I please speak with Dr. Hatori?"

"Sure. Please wait while I transfer the call to him."

It took a minute for the call to transfer, and with each second, Tohru got more nervous.

"Hello, this is Dr. Hatori speaking. May I ask who is calling?"

"Hi, it's Honda Tohru."

"Hello, Honda-san. How have you been?"

"Good," she lied, her voice cracking from her sudden urge to cry.

"What brings you to calling me?"

"Oh, um, I'd like to schedule an appointment."

"Sorry, Honda-san, but I specialize in dealing with the Sohma medical issues only... I'm afraid I'm going to have to redirect you to another specialist."

"Please, Hatori! I have a very important question I'd like to ask you in private," said the rice ball, mustering up all of her courage.

"Okay, Honda-san. This is your first request for me, so I will do as you please."

"I have one more request," said the brunette, her voice shaking.

"And what is that?"

"Please keep our meeting a secret from the other Sohmas. Please, Hatori."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"Alright, Honda-san. Does tomorrow sound good for you?"

"Yes, thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See who tomorrow?" asked a suspicious cat at the door way.

Tohru dropped the phone in surprise. "Oh, it's you, Kyo-kun. It's nothing, just a friend," said Tohru, unable to look at Kyo straight in the face.

"Ya know, you've been act sorta weird today," said Kyo, his glinting amber eyes full of suspicion. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"W-weird? Me? N-no, I'm always like this!" said the rice ball, forcing a smile for the unconvinced cat.

"See, you're being weird again," said the orange-haired boy. "You only stutter when you have something to hide."

Tohru blushed and kept her mouth shut, afraid that she would give away her secret.

"Is something bothering you?"

Tohru shook her head no whilst picking up the dropped telephone.

"Then why do you look like you're about to cry?"

Tohru felt tears stinging her eyes and nose. She tried her hardest to blink them away, but she couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. She let her heavy tears fall to the floor, leaving Kyo puzzled.

The orange cat shuffled towards the brunette and awkwardly placed his large hands on her head. He was blushing profusely as he patted her head, which provided some comfort to the distressed rice ball.

"Stop crying," ordered Kyo, shifting a little bit closer to Tohru. He became more comfortable and his movement became more natural.

"I'm sorry," apologized Tohru, trying to suppress her crying. Her teary blue eyes looked into Kyo's deep amber ones. "I'm scared, Kyo."

"For what?"

_Should I tell him? Would he tell Shigure and Yuki? He will find out eventually anyway._ Tohru took a deep breath.

"Will you keep it a secret, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo saw the desperation in the brunette's eyes. He had never seen her so... vulnerable before. He knew that she was a strong girl who was overly sensitive at times but he never expected to see such a miserable side of her.

"I won't tell," agreed the cat zodiac, using his other hand to wipe away her remaining tears.

"Kyo... I think I'm...p-pregnant."

The cat froze from the unexpected response. _How can she be? She's always with me and Yuki... and she's too dumb and innocent to even know what she's talking about half the time_, thought the cat.

"Are you sure?" asked Kyo. He felt a pang in his heart. He wasn't sure why he felt so crappy, but he most definitely didn't enjoy it.

Tohru nodded, remembering the 99.99% accuracy label she had read earlier.

_Who's the dad?_ was what Kyo wanted to know most but he refrained from asking, afraid that the answer would hurt him even more.

"I'm going to see Hatori tomorrow, not a friend," admitted Tohru. She finally stopped crying and was just emotionless. Releasing her bottled up emotion had made her feel empty inside.

Kyo closed his eyes and clenched his teeth from the sudden burst of rage he felt burning inside him. _I'll kill the bastard who did this to Tohru_...he thought. He realized what he was thinking about tried to erase it from his mind. _What's gotten into me? Why am I like this... over Tohru? Kyo, you better stop thinking about her right now! _But he found that it was hard not to think about her.

Before his thoughts got any more affectionate, he stomped out of the room, leaving Tohru behind. On his way out the door, he brushed past Yuki who had been standing there long enough to hear the highlight of the conversation. Yuki stood behind the doorframe, wide-eyed at the information he had just learned.

That night, the house was filled with the sound of a sleepless, weeping girl and two heartbroken, restless boys.

**I will be making the next chapter soon! First review please! No flames. I made Tohru's eyes blue because I'm basing off most of the character's looks off the anime mainly because I really like how they look. **Chapters are being replaced and edited right now so if this chapter one is unfamiliar to you from the one you've read before, it's because I completely re-did it. I feel that my writing style has changed a lot so I'd rather have the entire story be in one style than in two different styles.****


	2. Loopholes in the Curse

**Hi guys! Here's the next chapter of the story! **CHAPTER HAS BEEN REWRITTEN SO DON'T BE ALARMED IF YOU'RE READING SOMETHING COMPLETELY DIFFERENT FROM WHAT YOU'VE READ BEFORE****

Tohru was buried under her ruffled, pink covers, afraid of stepping foot outside her bedroom. She wanted to stay in bed forever, running away from the reality that held a dreaded secret of hers: she was most definitely pregnant. She wished she could maintain her positive and happy attitude but her mind just felt clouded over with negative thoughts.

_Mom, please help me get through this day_ thought the Onigiri. She planned to talk with Hatori about how this could've happened to her exactly and she needed all the courage she could get.

The brunette pushed the covers off and began to get ready for the rest of the day. _Just act normal _thought the girl, exchanging her yellow pajama top for a blue floral patterned blouse. She quickly slipped out of her matching yellow pajama pants and grabbed her favorite white skirt. The rice ball fixed her signature blue ribbons into her silky brown hair and headed downstairs.

Tohru was surprised to find Kyo and Yuki working together to make breakfast. Kyo, in a flowery apron, was trying his best to make pancakes while Yuki blended together a fruit smoothie.

"Wow," breathed Tohru in awe, her mood lifting. She couldn't contain her smile as she watched them work. It felt good to smile again. "You guys are doing great without my help!"

At the sound of her energetic voice, both the rat and the cat turned to face her.

_I'm glad she's looking a lot better than she did yesterday _thought the handsome prince. He hated seeing Tohru sad.

"Good morning, Miss Honda. Please sit down and let us take care of your breakfast. We'll also take care of all of your chores so please just relax today."

"N-no! It's fine! I can handle everything on my own," said the brunette, not wanting to give any more trouble to the Sohmas. "I'm really grateful for all of this... but is there a reason why you guys are doing this for me?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda, but I overheard your conversation with Kyo," admitted the guilty rat. "It was wrong of me to listen in on you two. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Yuki-kun," said the rice ball, her blue eyes revealing a hint sadness. "I should've told you when I told Kyo-kun. It was unfair to you so I'm glad you were able to find out or I might not have had the courage to tell you."

Yuki smiled, relieved that Tohru was slowly coming back to her old self. He had noticed that she'd been acting strangely yesterday and was worried that she wouldn't go back to her usually sunny disposition.

"There's no need to apologize," said the rat, handing Tohru utensils for her meal. "but I hope you know that we are more than happy to help you with your situation. Please don't think that you have to face this pregnancy alone. We're here for you, Miss Honda."

The pancake chef gagged as he heard Yuki. _The damn rat is so damn sappy it's disgusting_ thought the cat, but in reality he was just jealous. He took the spatula and picked up a couple of pancakes, then he proceeded to slam them onto the plate. The rat's smile disappeared and turned into a glare towards Kyo.

Kyo gave Yuki a smirk and continued to slam each pancake onto the plate, making the rice ball flinch each time.

"Are you trying to provoke me, cat?"

"Maybe," said Kyo, excited for another match with Yuki. "What 'cha gonna do?"

"Please don't fight!" pleaded Tohru. The boys paused, shot murderous looks at each other, and abided by the wishes of the brunette.

_It's not good that they're fighting like this, but I'm glad things are starting to go back to normal,_ thought Tohru while receiving a plate of Kyo's now crushed pancakes. The brunette tried to enjoy the special treatment she was receiving but she couldn't help feeling burdensome to the Sohmas.

* * *

><p>Tohru's stomach filled with the butterflies as she got ready to leave for the main Sohma estate.<p>

"You'll do fine, Tohru," she whispered to herself. This was the day where everything would be made official. She hoped that a visit to Hatori would clear many remaining mysteries for her.

She stared at the girl in the mirror of her vanity(yet another object Shigure insisted on buying, much to Tohru's disapproval). Something about the girl in the mirror was different. The innocence and purity in her eyes were replaced by a cloudy dullness. _What would Mom think of me?_ She felt a strong sense of shame and guilt for losing her purity so easily. _And I don't even know who the child's father is._

Just one day ago, Tohru wasn't worrying about taking care of a child or who her child's father was. She was worrying about what to make for dinner, how to make the reserved Yuki open up, how to break the Sohma curse, how to make the orange cat smile, and how she could repay the Sohmas for their hospitality towards her.

But now, she could only worry about one thing and she felt that she was being extremely selfish for throwing all of her other worries aside.

Tohru sighed. "It seems like no matter how many bad consequences there are, I can't think about giving up on you, Aka-chan."

With one last look in the mirror, Tohru headed downstairs to say good-bye to the cat and rat.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want us to follow you, Miss Honda?" inquired Yuki. He knew the dark secrets of the Sohma estate and he didn't feel safe sending Tohru to a building where Akito resided. "I would feel safer accompanying you to Hatori's office."<p>

"It's alright, Yuki-kun. I've already received enough help and I think I can do this on my own. It has to be on my own."

"But, Honda-san-"

"I'll be okay, I promise! My mom is watching over me so you don't have to worry," said the brunette, giving the prince one of her heart-warming smiles.

_I wish she would smile like that all the time,_ thought the rat. The usually ditzy and cheerful girl had changed in just a day and Yuki already missed smiling side of Tohru.

"Alright," agreed the reluctant rat. "Please be home before it gets dark, Miss Honda."

Tohru nodded eagerly. Then, she looked around for a missing orange-haired boy. "Where's Kyo?"

Yuki aura suddenly changed into a very cold aura at the sound of his cousin's name. "I'm not sure. He said he'd be out."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you soon. Bye, Yuki-kun!"

With that, Tohru left her safe haven to go to the estate.

* * *

><p>"Finally here! Wow, it's very beautiful," exclaimed the ribbon-haired girl. The sun shone right in the center of the estate, which was the main house. It was a lot different from visiting in the winter, which also had its own loveliness.<p>

"Honda-san!" called a deep male voice. A tall figure waved from a distance.

"Oh, Hatori-san!" Tohru jogged over to the tall man.

Hatori pointed to a small, square building. "That's my office. We can talk about whatever you'd like in there."

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Tohru and Hatori arrived at the building and entered in to the air-conditioned room.

"Ah, it's so nice," said Tohru, fanning herself. "It's very hot outside but this room makes it all better."

Hatori nodded in agreement. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No, thank you."

Hatori started to prepare hot water for his tea. "So, Honda-san, what brings you here to my office?"

"Well," started the jittery rice ball. "I was wondering if there were any cases of zodiac members having children with non-zodiac members."

_Why such a random question?_ wondered the dragon zodiac. He cleared his throat. "Well, I know of three cases where such a thing has occurred. You know Kazuma-san, right?"

Tohru nodded.

"His grandfather possessed the spirit of the cat zodiac. He married a non-zodiac member and was able to have a child naturally."

The rice ball was confused. "But how does that work with the zodiac curse?"

The tea kettle started to emit a squealing noise. Hatori turned off the stove. "It's a mystery to me as well, but I do have somewhat of a theory. Lust, passion, and love is the key to temporarily breaking the curse. If this somehow proves to be true, it could hold the key to breaking the Sohma curse forever, but then again, I could be wrong."

"What were the other two cases?"

"There's one from over 20 years ago. A woman who was the sheep of the zodiac, fell in love with a regular man and they were able to have a child," explained Hatori while pouring hot water into his tea cup. "Unfortunately, the child did not survive past age one due to a rare disease."

Tohru gasped. "That's so sad," cried Tohru, protectively reaching for her own abdomen. She quickly realized her mistake and her hands retreated. Hatori caught a quick glimpse of her little slip.

"Honda-san, is there a reason why you're suddenly asking me these questions?" The dragon zodiac dropped the tea bag into his cup.

_Just tell him, Tohru! He'll help you. You can do it!_ thought the rice ball. _Oh, no, oh, no, I can't do this. Why am I so nervous?_

The brunette sighed and looked at the floor, unable to spill what was on her mind. However, Hatori had a general idea of what was going on.

"Honda-san," he began, taking a sip of his tea. "are you pregnant?"

Tohru gave a small nod. The feeling of becoming a mother was sinking in.

Hatori hid his surprise quite well. "Is the father of the child either Yuki or Kyo?"

Tohru's blue eyes met with Hatori's dark ones.

"I-I don't know," admitted Tohru. "I don't even remember being alone with either of them, so I'm not sure when I got pregnant."

"I see. Do you have relationships with other men outside of Yuki and Kyo?"

"N-no! I am always around Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun or my other friends."

"So you don't remember when or how you got pregnant?"

The hopeless rice ball nodded.

"Perhaps you had consumed alcohol at the time of the, er, incident."

_But I've never had a sip of alcohol in my life!_ thought Tohru.

"Yuki or Kyo haven't mentioned anything to you about the incident?"

Tohru shook her head, embarrassed and ashamed. "What am I gonna do, Hatori-san? I don't even know the father of my child."

"Well, based on the information we have now, it is entirely possible that the father is either Yuki or Kyo. However, neither one of them seem to have any memory of this happening. It could be the effects of strong alcohol, but I'm afraid I can't be much help to you until after the child is born. DNA testing could be done to find out after birth, but other than that, you'll have to rely on your memory, Honda-san."

"Alright, then I'll try my best to remember! Although it was an accident, it looks like I'll just have to make the best of it!" exclaimed the enthusiastic Onigiri who was regaining her regular personality.

Hatori let out a quiet laugh. _She's very much like Kana... I wish her luck on this journey_ thought Hatori.

"So you'll keep the baby? Have you considered other options?" asked Hatori, wondering how Akito would feel about the situation.

"Of course, I definitely have to keep the baby. It was my responsibility and even though it wasn't planned, I am still happy that I am able to have a child of my own. Mom would've wanted me to keep it. Things happen for a reason, right?"

Hatori wondered whether or not fate or destiny were real. _If things happen for a reason, _thought the dragon._ then why does it seem like destiny hates the Sohmas. Were we all part of a plan to suffer? The world is such a cruel place._

Tohru glanced outside the window. "It's getting dark! I promised Yuki-kun I'd be home by now!" She scrambled to leave the office. "Thank you for your time! Goodbye, Hatori-san!" With that, the Onigiri dashed out of Hatori's office.

Hatori smiled._ Tohru will make a great mother._

* * *

><p>In the dark, a certain brunette was walking back home, lonely and terrified. She had heard some reports about this neighborhood and there were talks of gangs meeting up here.<p>

_Mom is keeping me safe. There's no need to worry. Don't think about it, just walk._

She heard a crash behind her. Her walking pace sped up. Then, she heard distant laughter.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" called out Tohru, her face pale from panic. She felt someone grab her shoulder.

The Onigiri whimpered, paralyzed by terror.

"Relax," said a familiar voice. "It's just me, Kyo."

"Kyo-kun!" The rice ball turned around and embraced the lean, orange-haired boy out of relief. There was a puff of smoke and the boy had transformed into an orange cat.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" yelled the furious cat.

"Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry, I totally forgot for a moment because I was just so scared that there was a gang behind me and I thought you were a thug grabbing my shoulder so I was so relieved to see you that I couldn't help but hug you," blabbed the panicky and nervous brunette. The rice ball looked down at the orange cat in her arms. "I'm really sorry, Kyo-kun."

"Damn it. It's fine, whatever. Just be careful next time. AND DON'T WALK ALONE IN STREETS LIKE THIS IN THE DARK!" scolded Kyo, grouchy from being turned into a cat. "I mean, if you're pregnant, you should take better care of you body."

_He's right, _thought the brunette. _I'm being so careless with my body..._

"Thank you, Kyo-kun, for worrying about me," said the appreciative girl.

"Yeah, don't mention it," mumbled the blushing cat. "And pick up my clothes! That's my favorite shirt."

Tohru reached down to grab the cat's favorite black t-shirt and green cargo pants.

"Let's go home, already," commanded the cat. "I'll be here to keep you safe so just go."

Tohru smiled at the embarrassed cat and the Onigiri and cat zodiac went back home.

* * *

><p>"So, Miss Honda, how was your visit to Hatori's?" asked the rat upon Tohru's arrival. "Did you find out anything more about the baby?"<p>

"Yeah, hurry up and tell us," said the impatient orange-haired boy. He had turned back from a cat not too long ago.

Tohru looked at both boys anxiously. _Should I tell them that they could possibly be the father?_

"I found out that... it is possible for a zodiac member to have a child with a non-zodiac member," said the girl, her face crimson.

The rat caught on immediately, shocked at the new revelation. "I see... so it's possible that I... we-"

"What's possible?" asked the clueless cat. "Tell me what's going on!"

"Either of us could be the father of Tohru's baby, you idiot!" yelled the rat, losing his temper. He looked at Tohru apologetically. "I'm sorry for my outburst, Honda-san, it's just that the insensitive cat is very oblivious sometimes. And I promise we'll help you raise the child."

"Who's gonna be a father of whose baby?" asked a voice no other than Shigure's.

"Oh, Shigure you're home!" said the rice ball.

"How's my sweet little flower, Tohru, doing?" asked the 29 year old. "I missed my little housewife's cooking so much while I was out at the writer's convention!"

"Don't call her your housewife, damn it!"

Shigure chuckled. "You're still the same old Kyo after three weeks. Now, what's this about being the father of a baby?"

The rice ball, rat, and cat exchanged looks, causing Shigure to be even more suspicious.

Yuki gave a reassuring nod to Tohru.

"W-well, Shigure-san, I'm p-pregnant," admitted the humiliated rice ball.

"WHO SOILED MY PERFECT FLOWER?" yelled Shigure dramatically with hand motions. Kyo and Yuki both looked at each other at smacked Shigure. "Well, it can't be Yuki or Kyo, right? The curse and all."

"Actually," started the rat. "we've just learned today that it is entirely possible for one of us to be the father of Tohru's baby."

"WHAT?" Shigure placed his hand on his forehead. "You guys are still so young... what will the main house say?"

"YOU CAN'T TELL THE MAIN HOUSE!" yelled the rat and cat at the same time.

"I'm just so shocked... Tohru, are you alright? Did Yuki or Kyo persuade you into sleeping with them? Please be honest!"

The cat and the rat glared at Shigure.

"Oh, n-n-no! Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun would never do that!" assured the flustered Tohru. "But I'll get to the bottom of this. I'll be alright, Shigure-san. Please don't worry about me."

Shigure sensed Tohru's gloominess. "Well, if my perfect flower says so," said Shigure trying to lighten everyone's mood. "I'll only allow the child on one condition. I play midwifeeeee!"

The 29 year old got hit in the head once more.

**A/N: **This is a rewritten chapter, completely different from the original, so don't be alarmed****


	3. Akito Wants to Chat

****Chapter has been rewritten****

"Good morning, my flower!" greeted Shigure to the rice ball who had just came down stairs.

"Good morning, Shigure-san!" said Tohru, giving her usual smile. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"Now, Tohru, I want you take a break from cooking, cleaning, and anything else that makes you move. I'm sure Yuki can handle cooking. Kyo could handle cleaning. I could handle watching those two do work!" said Shigure in a sing-song voice. Upon hearing his name, the prince emerged from the kitchen.

"You think I could handle cooking?" asked Yuki, looking at Shigure like he was crazy. The last time Yuki tried cooking something, it burnt to ashes.

"Of course! When the baby's born, someone has to cook for Tohru!" said Shigure in a know-it-all voice.

"No, it's okay! I could handle cooking and cleaning myself! Yuki and Kyo don't have to do it," said Tohru.

Tohru became her normal self again. She had decided that there was no use sulking or crying. A new life was something to be celebrated and the rice ball felt unfair treating her child like it was unwanted. The brunette had already grown maternal feelings towards her unborn baby.

"I'll do the cooking for Tohru," muttered the cat who had been lying on the floor. Shigure gave a playful smile at the cat.

"One will do anything for love!" sang the dog zodiac.

"That's it!" The cat launched himself at the dog.

Before the cat could throw the first punch, the door came crashing down with a thud.

"KYOOOOOO!" yelled the enraged voice. The boar zodiac stood at the foot of the smashed door with a vicious look in her eyes.

"Not my house again!" cried Shigure. The orange cat released Shigure from his headlock and ran.

"Don't you dare try and run from me, my love!" Kagura tackled the mortified boy.

"Kagura! Get off me!" demanded Kyo in pain. She stopped twisting the poor boy's arms and looked at him with innocent eyes filled with tears.

"Kyo, how could you cheat on me?" cried Kagura. Kyo struggled to escape her grasp.

"What d'you mean you crazy witch?" The boar zodiac smacked the backside of suffering cat's head.

"Either you or Yuki got Tohru pregnant!"

"How'd you know Tohru was pregnant?" asked Kyo trying his best to escape the grip of Kagura.

"I looked through Hatori's medical files to see if you had any allergies but I ended up finding a record of Tohru's. He should probably have a key to lock his cabinets."

Tohru interrupted the violence. "Does anyone else know?" she asked, hoping that it was only Kagura.

Kagura stopped pummeling Kyo and looked at Tohru. "No, just me," said Kagura. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Tohru all breathed a sigh of relief.

"Please stop hurting Kyo," begged the rice ball, placing her hand on the angry boar's shoulder.

"Alright," said Kagura, unpinning the passed out Kyo. "KYO, CAN YOU HEAR ME? I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH! EVEN IF THE CHILD IS YOURS, I'M WILLING TO LIVE WITH IT AS ITS STEP-MOM!"

Kyo regained consciousness after her yelling.

"Shut up, Kagura! You're not gonna be the step mom of anyone 'cuz were not freaking getting married!" yelled Kyo, infuriated by the boar's persistence.

"Alright, alright," said Shigure, waving his arms. "everyone needs to calm down." He turned to Kagura. "Nice to see you again, Kagura."

The boar brushed off the dog's greeting, her grey eyes still focused on the beat feline.

"You haven't seen me for months and you don't even seem happy to see me," complained Kagura, pools of tears forming in her eyes.

Yuki, sick of the noise, decided to intervene. "Kagura, maybe it would be best if you took Kyo outside to talk."

"You damn rat!" yelled Kyo as he was dragged away by the powerful boar outside.

Yuki sighed. "Finally, some peace and quiet," he mumbled.

"Do you think Kagura will hurt Kyo a lot?" worried the rice ball. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't gone to Hatori, she wouldn't have known."

"The real problem here," said Shigure, rubbing his temples. "is the possibility of Akito finding out."

"No, Akito can't find out!" exclaimed the prince, memories of his suffering racing through his mind. _He'll do horrible things to Miss Honda... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt,_ thought the rat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kyo was getting beaten to a pulp by his "fiancée".<p>

"Why don't you love me?" cried Kagura. "I love you so much but you don't love me one bit! You're mean, Kyo."

Kyo rolled his eyes with the last of his strength.

Kagura pulled Kyo into a tight hug, crushing his air flow.

"K-Kagura, c-cut it out!" gasped the cat, prying the boar's arms off of himself.

"No! I won't let you go until you tell me you love me!"

Kyo stopped trying to pry her off and sighed. "Sorry, Kagura. I can't lie to you like that."

The boar loosened her grasp in defeat. "Are you... in love with Tohru?"

Kyo looked away and remained silent. The boar dropped to the floor started to cry.

"I'll become just like Tohru if that's what it takes to make you love me!"

"You can't," said Kyo, brushing the dirt off of his shirt. "You can't act like Tohru and expect me to love you."

"Why not?! I just have to act stupid and nice and get pregnant right?"

Kyo's eyes narrowed at the boar with irritation. "Get out, Kagura. Don't show up near me again. You can never be Tohru, not with a heart like that. Hit me if it makes you feel better, but it won't change the way I feel about you or Tohru."

"Fine," said the boar picking herself up. "I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused you."

Kyo sighed. He wasn't planning on hurting Kagura's feelings but she pushed him to the edge.

Suddenly, Kyo felt a massive pain in his left cheekbone. _Of course Kagura wouldn't leave without throwing one last punch_ thought the cat, grimacing in pain. He saw the small-framed girl walking away and heard her sniffles. _That punch really hurt... I guess she decided not to go easy on me this time._

* * *

><p>"I swear it's true, Akito! Honda Tohru really is pregnant," said Kagura at the main house. She was kneeling down before Akito.<p>

"Is that so?" The zodiac god had an evil smile on her face. "So the brat finally messed something up in her perfect life. Who's the father?"

"Either Yuki or Kyo! I heard it myself from the two of them!"

The boar immediately felt guilty for telling Akito. She realized she just put Tohru in an extremely dangerous situation.

"What are you gonna do to her?" asked the concerned boar, biting her lower lip.

The zodiac god placed a gentle hand on Kagura's head as if to say 'good job'.

"I won't say," said Akito. "I don't want to ruin the surprise."

* * *

><p>The ringing phone disturbed the quiet atmosphere in Shigure's house.<p>

_Now who could that be?_ thought Shigure, walking over to the phone.

"Sohma Shigure's residence."

"Shigure, it's Hatori," said the man on the other line.

"Oh, Hatori! I've missed you so much while I was gone," said Shigure, pouting.

"Save it for Ayame. We have bigger problems right now," said the cold voice.

Shigure's pouty face turned into a more serious one. "What is it, Hatori?"

A sigh was heard from the other line. "It seems as though Akito knows about Tohru's situation."

The dog zodiac's eyebrows furrowed. "What does Akito want with Tohru?"

"Akito wants to meet Tohru this afternoon at the main estate."

"Will Tohru be safe?"

"I don't know. I do know that if you don't send her, Akito will take out her anger on your entire household."

"I guess I have no choice then," said Shigure.

"Alright. Also, don't tell Yuki or Kyo. That might lead to even more trouble."

"I understand. I'll send her over in a couple of hours." Shigure hung up the phone. _I can't risk everyone else being hurt because of Tohru_ thought the dog zodiac.

* * *

><p>Yuki stood on the balcony, breathing in the scent of the cool end-of-summer breeze. His hair danced with the wind and his big, grey eyes reflected the light of the sun. Tohru paused her laundry folding(which she convinced Shigure to let her do) to gaze at the prince in awe of his beauty.<p>

_Wow, _thought Tohru. _any girl would be lucky to have Yuki-kun._ _I wonder what he's thinking about..._ The rice ball continued to fold the laundry.

The handsome prince was deep in thought. He leaned against the balcony railing, staring at nothing in particular.

_If I am the dad, why can't I remember anything?_ Yuki often had moments where fragments of forgotten memories came back to him, but nothing came back.

Tohru watched the prince as he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. _Something must be bothering him,_ thought the brunette. She zoned out into her own thoughts.

_Both Kyo and Yuki have such admirable qualities, but I wonder whose qualities Aka-chan will have. Will Aka-chan have Yuki's gentleness and formality? Or will he or she have Kyo's determination and loyalty?_ The rice ball couldn't help but think about the negative qualities as well. _What if the baby has Yuki's cold and distant personality? Or if the baby has Kyo's short-temper and impulsiveness?_

The rice ball imagined her child with the qualities of both boys. Her imagination of a child with Yuki:

_ "Mama, I picked flowers for you," said the little boy to Tohru. The little boy had dark grey hair that covered his forehead and his father's same stony grey eyes._

_ "Thank you," said Tohru, giving her son a tight squeeze. "I love you very much."_

_ The little boy didn't respond, his mind elsewhere. _

_ Tohru sweat-dropped. "Eheh... sweetie? Is something bothering you?"_

_ The Yuki look-alike's emotionless face made Tohru feel very lonely and sad._

_ The boy snapped out of his thoughts and faced his mother. He gave a small smile._

_ "Sorry, Mama... I'm just thinking," said the little boy._

_ "Eh? You're four... what do you have to think about?"_

_ However, the little boy went off into his own little world again, leaving Tohru wondering what made her son so isolated from the rest of the world._

Tohru's imagination switched to a scenario with Kyo's child:

_A little girl with two carrot-colored braids and amber eyes continuously punched the martial arts dummy._

_ "Sweetie, it's time to eat!" called Tohru. However, the child didn't stop._

_ "Not now, Mom! After I finish this round of punches! Dad said he'd teach me a new skill if I completed 200 punches in a row."_

_ "I-I'm sure you could take a break," said Tohru, both amazed and scared by her daughters willpower._

_ "Okay," said the little girl, running towards Tohru, crushing the various plants that Tohru had been caring for._

_ Tohru gasped. "My flowers..."_

_ "Mom, let's eat already, I don't have all day!"_

_ Tohru wished that her daughter would be more patient and calm, but it was something she'd have to live with as the mother of Kyo's child. _

Tohru's thoughts were interrupted by Shigure, who was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Hi, Shigure-san," said the rice ball, snapping back into reality.

"Oh, Tohru, I was afraid you were completely out of it!" said Shigure.

"Sorry! I guess I'm just lost in thought."

"It's alright." Shigure's usually light-hearted eyes were replaced with serious ones. "Tohru, Akito knows about your situation."

The rice ball stiffened. She remembered her first experience with Akito and it wasn't an experience she wanted to relive again.

"He wants to meet you," said the dog zodiac. He felt terrible for telling her but he couldn't bring himself not to. He was too afraid of his own self being hurt. He admitted it was selfish, but he couldn't bring himself to endanger his own life before the rice ball's.

"Oh," said Tohru, putting on a brave face. "I'll do it. When does he want to meet me?"

"At around four 'o clock," replied Shigure.

Tohru's face paled. _That's so soon,_ she thought to herself.

"O-okay. I'm sure Akito just wants to chat," said the girl, reassuring herself.

"What's this about Akito?" asked Yuki, entering the living room from the balcony. His voice was filled with anger but some fear as well.

"Oh, nothing at all, Yuki! He just wants to have a talk with our flower. Ehehe," said Shigure, with beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Did someone say Akito?" asked Kyo upon his arrival into the living room. The cat yawned from his nap.

"Please don't worry about it," said Tohru, giving a reassuring smile to the cat.

"How can I not worry about it?! I don't care what you say, I'm goin'," declared the stubborn cat, crossing his arms defensively.

"It's just a friendly chat! You don't have to come!" exclaimed Tohru. Yuki was furious.

"Last time Akito had a 'friendly' chat with me, I ended up with a broken arm!" yelled Yuki. Shigure couldn't hold off the two boys anymore.

"Fine, then. Yuki, Kyo, go with Tohru," sighed Shigure. _It's not right for me to send her alone, _thought the dog.

* * *

><p>Akito was in her room, waiting for the rice ball. <em>She better come soon,<em> thought Akito. She then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," she ordered. The brunette came in and bowed to Akito. Yuki and Kyo agreed to wait outside. "Sit." Tohru kneeled down before the zodiac god.

"H-hello, Akito-san," greeted Tohru, unable to hide the fear in her voice.

"You know why you're here, correct?" The rice ball nodded weakly. Akito glared at Tohru. "So, you're pregnant with either Kyo or Yuki's baby. Isn't that right?" Tohru numbly nodded again. The zodiac god reached over to the brunette and struck her across the face.

Tohru winced in pain, her left cheek reddening from the blow.

"How dare you?" roared the angry zodiac god. She grabbed Tohru's long brown locks and lifted her up. The Onigiri whimpered in pain. "What a waste of a pretty girl. Was it your plan all along to ruin the lives of the Sohmas? Think about what you've done. You've ruined either Yuki or Kyo's life! They're already burdened with the zodiac curse and you've just added to their weight."

"I-I'm... s-sorry," cried Tohru in pain.

Akito gave a sickly sweet smile to the crying rice ball. "Then I suggest you get rid of the little parasite before anyone else finds out." The zodiac god tossed the girl across the floor by her hair with little effort.

Tohru's breath was shaky. She felt scared. _Mom, please help me, _she thought. She had no strength to pick herself up from the floor.

"So, Tohru," said Akito. "be honest with me here. Who'd you sleep with? We all know that you're doing this for attention, so I'll give it to you. Who was it? Yuki? Kyo? Both? Although, I wouldn't be surprised if it were both boys. You take advantage of their loneliness to make them love you, but I could see right through it. So tell me, who is the father?"

"I-I don't k-know," replied the rice ball, trying to push herself up. Tohru felt disoriented. Her vision blurred.

"So you don't even know who you slept with? Tsk, tsk," said Akito, walking over to the fallen girl. The zodiac god slammed Tohru's face to the floor, emitting another cry of pain. "You deserve this treatment. How do you feel about successfully seducing Yuki or Kyo? Your innocent image is all an act. I just wanted to protect them because I love them, but you have broken our trust, deceiving them with your untrue words and faked kindness."

Outside of the room, the cat and rat stood in front of the door.

"Damn, I can't hear a thing!" complained Kyo, putting his ear onto the door.

"Me neither," sighed Yuki. "do you think their talk is going well?"

"Well, it is quiet," said the cat. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "I think I hear something."

Yuki pressed his ear against the door. "Me, too."

Muffled shouts were heard. The cat and the rat exchanged looks and slid open the doors.

The cat and rat witnessed the zodiac god throwing the unconscious rice ball into the wall.

"TOHRU!"

"Miss Honda!"

Akito turned around, her eyes filled with hatred and craze. "What are you two doing here? GET OUT! I SAID LEAVE! AS THE ZODIAC GOD I COMMAND YOU TO-"

The cat pinned Akito to the ground, her shouts still echoing throughout the room.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO, YOU WORTHLESS CAT!" shouted Akito, throwing punches at the cat. He swiftly dodged each attempt.

"Yuki, go take care of Tohru!" commanded the cat, fighting off the zodiac god.

Yuki nodded, rushing over to Tohru. She was lying limp on the floor, her white blouse stained with blood.

"M-Miss H-Honda," whispered the shocked Yuki, his heart aching. "W-wake up! Please!"

The rice ball remained unresponsive. The rat shook the girl's body slightly, hoping for a response.

Meanwhile, Akito lost her strength and collapsed. The exhausted cat dropped the zodiac god to the floor and ran over to see Tohru.

Yuki held the brunette's head in his arms, tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks.

"Is she okay?!" asked Kyo, trying to catch his breath. The cat gently turned her face towards him. "She's hurt! I'm gonna call the ambulance!"

The panicked cat frantically dialed the number on the nearby telephone.

The only thing the boys were able to do now was wait.

* * *

><p>The ambulance arrived after what seemed like forever and brought the trio to the emergency room.<p>

"Honda-san is in a critical condition right now and we will need to keep her over the course of the next few days. We have run some blood tests and have found that she is pregnant. Her baby is fine, but too much strain can lead to miscarriage," explained the doctor who helped treat Tohru. "She's not awake yet but you may visit her right now if you wish. Also, we need one of you to fill out her paperwork."

Kyo let out a relieved smile and bowed to the doctor. "Thank you for saving Tohru."

Yuki did the same. "Yes, thank you."

After the doctor left to tend to other patients, Kyo went to visit Tohru while Yuki left to do the paperwork.

The sleeping girl looked so weak. Her forehead was bandaged and her cheek was bruised.

"Tohru," whispered the cat, trying not to cry. He took a seat next to the hospital bed and grasped the girl's hand tightly, afraid of losing her.

_I'm such an idiot! I shouldn't have let her go, damn it! It's my fault,_ thought Kyo, brushing away the brunette's hair from her face.

"I'm sorry, Tohru, for letting this happen to you." The orange-haired boy's eyes stung from the tears. "Damn it, why am I crying?" He quickly wiped them away with his free hand. _I'll protect you from now on... just don't make me feel this way ever again.__  
><em>


	4. Longing for Company

***UPDATED CHAPTER* This chapter has been rewritten from its original chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

It had been a two days since the incident with Akito. Tohru, who was still unconscious, was lying in her hospital bed. Kyo was asleep on one side of her bed and Yuki was asleep on the other. The sunlight came in from the hospital window, shining on Tohru's face. The two princes surrounded the sleeping princess.

Kyo was the first to wake up. He stretched out and yawned, unaware of his surroundings. He scanned the room, his eyes adjusting to the sunlit interior.

_Oh, right. I'm at the hospital, _thought Kyo. The rat and cat had spent the night at the hospital in hopes of the rice ball waking up from her slumber.

He turned to see Tohru. _She even looks goofy when she's asleep_. He then noticed the rat on the other side. His face immediately turned sour after seeing Prince Charming.

The princely boy was asleep on Tohru's left hand side and it made Kyo angry to see the rat zodiac even close to the rice ball.

He walked over to Yuki's side, examining the sleeping prince. Yuki's long eyelashes fluttered occasionally, his pale lips faintly mouthing something Kyo couldn't recognize. Then the cat heard a quiet whisper.

"Tohru," it said, the whisper coming from none other than the lips of Prince Yuki himself.

The cat's scowl seemed permanent. He swiftly kicked the rat in the side. Yuki curled up in pain and groaned from the rude awakening. The prince gave Kyo the deadliest glare he could possibly give. Kyo smiled, ready for a challenge.

"Did you just wake me up, you stupid cat?" asked Yuki, his clear grey eyes shooting daggers at Kyo.

"What's it look like, you bastard?" sneered Kyo, raising his fists. Yuki slowly started to stand up.

Yuki lunged at Kyo, knocking over a vase. Usually, Yuki wouldn't have caused such a ruckus, but he was in an exceptionally bad mood after Tohru had been hurt. Kyo threw some punches at Yuki, missing entirely. Yuki smiled.

"Is that all you got? Looks like you're not even worth my time." Kyo became enraged, grabbing the rat's shirt and positioning his fists to punch the prince.

"Kyo-kun? Yuki-kun? Where am I?" mumbled Tohru, confused and awake from her coma-like state.

The two Sohma boys froze. Kyo, with a guilty look on his face, let go of the rat's shirt and the rat, who looked equally as guilty, dusted himself off.

"Honda-san, you're awake!" exclaimed the relieved and grateful Yuki, giving the rice ball a genuine smile. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm feeling okay," said the rice ball, propping herself up as she answered. She winced at the sudden pain she felt in her entire body."Ow... what happened? This isn't the Sohma estate..."

"You're at the hospital, you idiot," replied the orange-haired boy, emitting a quiet sigh. Kyo noticed a brief look of hurt flashed through Tohru's eyes. "S-sorry, I didn't mean it that way... just... take better care of yourself is what I meant to say."

Yuki shot a stern look at his cousin, rolling his eyes at Kyo's inability to say anything polite.

Tohru smiled at Kyo sheepishly. "You're right. I'll take better care of myself from now on." The Onigiri brought her hand to her throbbing head. "Was my condition really bad?"

"If we hadn't gotten you here in time, the situation would've been critical," said Yuki. "But the doctor said that you'd be okay and that the wounds would heal without scarring."

"That's good," mumbled the Onigiri, feeling forgetful of something. Suddenly, the rice ball's eyes widened and her body stiffined. "I-Is the baby okay?!"

Yuki nodded, allowing Tohru to relax. "There was a high-risk chance for miscarriage, but the doctors said that you made it to the hospital just in time."

"Thank goodness," she whispered, her eyes tearing up. The brunette gently put her hand to her flat stomach, silently apologizing to her unborn child. _I'm sorry for putting you in such a dangerous situation, Aka-chan! I'm a bad mama, aren't I? _"Well, I guess we should go home now that I'm all better."

The rice ball proceeded to get up, but couldn't maintain her balance on the slippery floor. Kyo's quick reflexes allowed him to reach out and grab the rice ball's arm, preventing her from falling.

"Be careful! You could've gotten hurt!" yelled the upset cat, his heart racing nervously from the brunette's sudden fall.

Tohru gave the cat an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kyo-kun. I'll be more careful," said Tohru. Kyo released Tohru's arm, blushing.

"This hospital needs to get some better staff," grumbled the cat. "They can't even wipe the floors properly."

"You must be more careful with your body now that it's in a weakened state. We may not always be around you to catch you when you slip," said Yuki.

"I agree with the rat for once," admitted the cat. As much as he hated to agree with his enemy, his enemy was always right.

"You're right... I'm a failure as a mother... I'm always putting the baby in danger," said Tohru, wishing her own mother was there to help her. "Anyway, can I be discharged today? I want to be with you all, Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san, too."

"The doctor's say that you can leave today but they recommend another night," replied Yuki. "I'd feel more secure if you'd stay just one more night, Miss Honda. I don't want you to overwork yourself back at home."

"No, no, it's fine!" assured Tohru, hiding her discomfort. "I feel perfectly healthy now."

"Tohru, please," pleaded the cat quietly, gently pushing the girl back onto her bed. "Just stay here. The rat and I'll take care of the chores for you. You don't have to be selfless all the time."

Tohru sat on the bed, wondering what just happened. She was surprised to see such a soft side from Kyo. The rice ball felt her cheeks warm up and heart beat much faster.

"Honda-san, are you alright? You're face looks a bit flushed," said Yuki, using the back of his hand to feel the rice ball's forehead.

"I'm okay," assured Tohru, cupping her pink cheeks with her hands. _Why is my face so warmed up? How embarrassing..._

"Honda-san, you don't look well. Will you please agree to stay the night?"

"Sorry," apologized Tohru. "but I want to be home. I want to be with you guys and Shigure-san."

Yuki and Kyo sighed in sync.

"Alright, Miss Honda," said the rat after a moment of thinking. It was hard not to give in to Tohru's wishes.

"Fine," muttered the cat, secretly relieved that Tohru would be left in his protection.

Tohru beamed at the two zodiac members.

It's been a while since I've seen that goofy grin, thought the cat, unaware of the small smile that formed on his own face. The discreet smile quickly disappeared after the cat realized what he was doing. _Jeez, what the hell am I doing? Get a grip of yourself, Kyo Sohma. Tohru... she's changing me. Argh, what's happening to me? I'm becoming a sap like that Yu-_

The cat's thoughts were interrupted by a smack to the face from the handsome prince.

"You perverted cat...Honda-san asked us to leave so she can change," said Yuki, chuckling to himself after finding the cat caught off-guard.

"I AM NOT PERVERTED, YOU STUPID RAT!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda, for Kyo's stupidity," said the handsome prince, dragging the agitated cat out the door.

"Eheh..."_ Looks like they're really at each other's throats today,_ thought Tohru, exchanging her hospital clothes for her own familiar ones. As she changed, a vague and fuzzy memory came back to her...

_A gentle voice reached the Onigiri's muffled ears. It was soft and sweet... she felt like she could trust that voice. It wasn't a female voice, she knew that for sure. The voice said something that made her cheeks warm up. Where was she? It was all so blurry. She felt a warm hand grab her own. A question was asked by the male figure and the rice ball felt herself nodding hesitantly._

The rice ball's memory faded. "What was that?" she whispered breathlessly._ Who was the person in my memory? That voice is so familiar, but I can't tell who it is... could it be... Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun? Was that the memory of that night?_ "I remembered something, Aka-chan. That gentle voice reminds me of Yuki-kun... but the warmth of that person's hand reminds me of Kyo-kun... I hope my memories of that night will come back."

* * *

><p>Yuki finished signing discharge papers for Tohru and handed them to the nurse. He sat next to his enemy, the cat. The orange-haired boy's head was leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.<p>

"Are you sleeping?" asked Yuki, staring at an interesting tile in the floor.

"No," grunted Kyo, not moving a muscle. Yuki couldn't take the tension anymore.

"You like Miss Honda, don't you?" asked Yuki, turning to face his cousin.

The cat abruptly turned to the prince when hearing Tohru's name. "No! Why would I? I wouldn't like any girl who's as weak as she is," mumbled the blushing cat defensively.

Yuki knew better than to believe his cousin, but he complied with the cat's answer.

"Good. Then I guess you'll be okay with me being by Miss Honda's side from now on. It's easier for me without you in the picture."

Kyo grabbed the prince's shirt collar violently, causing some eyes to glance their way.

"What did you say, you stupid rat?!"

The rat didn't flinch. "You can't love her, you low-life cat. You won't make her happy."

"SHUT UP!" yelled the cat, causing some nurses to come over. Yuki grabbed Kyo's hands and pulled them off of his shirt effortlessly.

Kyo took a deep breath and turned away from the rat, his arms crossed as usual. Yuki stared blankly at the same tile on the floor intensely.

The tension was somewhat lifted after the rice ball entered the hallway.

"Yuki-kun! Kyo-kun! Let's go home!" exclaimed the happy rice ball.

Yuki stood up and smiled at the sight of Tohru. "Okay, Miss Honda. We have a taxi waiting outside."

The rat grasped the rice ball's small hands and led her to the door, leaving an envious cat to trudge behind them.

* * *

><p>"Shigure-san! We're home!" exclaimed the rice ball. There was no response. Instead, Tohru found a note with Shigure's thin writing.<p>

_I'm going to be out for a couple days. Take good care of Tohru while I'm gone._

_-Shigure_

Kyo entered the room, standing beside Tohru. He looked over at the white sheet of paper, reading the scrawled letters.

"That dog probably left 'cause he was guilty as hell for letting you see Akito," said the cat after reading, a sigh escaping his lips. "If he were here, there's no telling what I would've done to that pretty-boy face of his."

"It wasn't Shigure-san's fault," assured Tohru. "There's no one to put the blame on but myself. I'm so senseless sometimes."

"Yeah, well at least you're alright. Don't do anything stupid like that ever again. I was worried about you... I mean both Yuki and I were worried... not just me."

The rice ball smiled at the cat. "Seems like I just cause trouble for you guys. I'm sorry, Kyo-kun."

"Uh, no, that's not what I meant!"

"What are you guys talking about?" interrupted Yuki as he came through the door. "Where's Shigure? I can't find him anywhere."

"He left a note saying he's gonna be gone for a while," responded the cat, relieved that the awkward conversation with the rice ball was over.

Yuki frowned. "Running away from us, huh? Well he's mistaken if he thinks I'm going to let this one go in a couple of days."

Tohru sighed at how stubborn the cat and the rat were. _Looks like I'm going to have a hard time if Aka-chan turns out anything like Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun,_ thought the rice ball.

Tohru left the boys to plan their revenge and planned to do some house work. She was only gone for a couple days and the chores had piled up. The dishes needed washing and the floor was streaked with mud from who-knows-what.

The rice ball sighed, knowing that she had an overwhelming amount of work to do. Her optimism was drained from the headache she was suffering from. _I guess I'll have to start with the dishes._

Tohru managed to make her way to the kitchen sink, despite how light headed she was feeling. She placed her hands on the edge of the sink for stability. Suddenly, she felt like she was going to throw up. The rice ball clumsily ran to the bathroom, doubling over the toilet upon arrival. As she was emptying the contents of her already empty stomach, she felt a hand hold her brown locks away from her face. The same person rubbed her back, comforting her.

"Are you okay, Honda-san?" asked the voice belonging to her helper. Tohru recognized the voice as Yuki's.

The rice ball flushed the toilet and stood up, giving the rat a nod. The brunette rinsed out her mouth with sink water absentmindedly.

"Thanks for helping me, Yuki-kun," said the grateful rice ball, heading back to the kitchen sink.

"Where are you going?" asked Yuki, following the rice ball.

"I just have to finish up the dishes."

"Please rest. I can do your chores for you," said the rat. However, he knew the brunette would never accept his offer.

"I'm fine, Yuki-kun," assured Tohru as she grabbed the first plate and began to scrub it clean.

"Then let me help you," said the rat, walking over to Tohru's side. She was too tired to resist the help. She passed him the clean plate for him to dry.

The two stood in silence for a while, but both of them felt comfortable. Tohru felt happy knowing that Yuki was beside her. She felt safe near him. As she handed the plate to Yuki, their hands brushed against each other. Tohru blushed as she quickly moved on to washing the next dish. The rat smiled at the blushing rice ball. He then started to deliberately brush up against her hand every once in a while, which reddened the rice ball's face each time.

As time passed, Yuki began to make gradual movements closer to Tohru without realizing it himself. By the end of the task, Yuki's arm was touching Tohru's shoulder.

"Looks like we're all done," said Tohru, wiping her hair away from her face.

Yuki felt a bit disappointed from the finished chore, wanting to spend more time with Tohru.

"Miss Honda, I think you should go take a rest now. Even washing the dishes will put strain on your body," said Yuki. Tohru yawned.

"I guess so," mumbled the sleepy rice ball. Yuki's delicate hands took Tohru's arm to support her weight. He led her up the stairs to her pink-themed bedroom.

Tohru sleepily followed Yuki to her room. The rat lifted the blankets of her frilly pink bed and laid her down onto her mattress. Yuki pulled the heavy blanket onto the sleeping girl.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Honda," whispered the handsome prince. She let out a content sigh and her breathing quieted, indicating that she was fast asleep. Yuki saw the peaceful look on the rice ball's face, something he hadn't seen for a while. He was worried about her health, as well as the health of her child, potentially _their_ child.

Yuki leaned over the sleeping brunette and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, silently promising to keep her and the baby safe. He quietly left the room, leaving the sleeping mother to rest peacefully.

* * *

><p>The sun soon retreated from the sky and was replaced by a crescent moon and jewel-like stars. The stars in the night sky shone light on the orange cat on the roof. He always had loved watching the stars and thinking to himself. It reminded him of the mountains he had trained on almost two years ago. He longed for those care-free days of solitude and peace, but at the same time, he couldn't stand the thought of leaving Tohru and her child in the care of the rat.<p>

Ever since the cat was little, he had promised that he'd never abandon his own child like his father had to him. Of course, the thought of having a child came _before_ Kyo knew that the curse would have an effect on it. But, now that the situation was real, he doubted his ability to make Tohru happy. He was Kyo Sohma, the extremely temperamental, impatient, impulsive, and rough cat of the zodiac. With all of those qualities, he was sure that he'd make a terrible father.

Despite all of his negative qualities, Kyo did want a family. With his father leaving him and his mother committing suicide, Kyo was lacking the love of his family members. As he thought to himself, he realized that he had a possibility of gaining a family through Tohru. He wanted someone who loved him unconditionally and looked up to him. It was hard to be ignored and looked-down upon. Of course, the cat became stronger emotionally as a result of the isolation, but he longed for familial love and care.

_When the kid is born, I'll protect 'em. I'll do whatever it takes to keep Tohru and the kid safe. I'll become a better dad than Yuki will ever be!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a certain brunette climbing onto the roof. She had awoken from her nap and had wanted to talk to Kyo.

"Kyo-kun," called Tohru, crawling to his side. "I was looking for you. I should've known that you'd be up here."

The cat sat up, still gazing at the stars. Tohru turned to see what the cat was staring at so intently.

"Wow, the stars sure are beautiful tonight," said Tohru, smiling as a memory came back to her. "My mom and I watched stars a lot, too. Neither of us knew any constellations, but it was nice to just sit out on the deck and look up at the night sky. If we were lucky, we'd see a shooting star, so we'd both make a wish."

The cat broke his silence and rolled his amber eyes. "That's ridiculous. Wishes on shooting stars don't work. It's stupid."

Tohru quietly laughed. "Yeah, maybe it was silly, but I miss that time with my mom. I hope one day this baby and I will be able to share moments like the ones I had with my mom."

The cat turned to the Onigiri. "Geez, do you really love your mom that much?"

Tohru smiled. "Yeah, I do. Even when my dad passed away, my mom tried to stay strong for me. I really look up to her. I'm sure she's watching from the stars right now, happy to be free of any burdens."

"I wonder if my mom is up there, too," whispered Kyo, unaware that he said anything aloud.

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. She had never heard Kyo talk about his mother before and she never asked because she thought it was a sensitive topic.

"Kyo-kun..."

"Hm?" mumbled the cat, lost in the sea of thought.

Tohru hesitated asking about his mother. _I don't want to make him mad,_ thought the rice ball.

"It's nothing. I should head down," said the brunette.

Kyo snapped out of his trance. "Wait, Tohru."

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Do you... do you think I'd be a good dad?" asked the hesitant cat. _Why'd I even ask that question? I know she'll lie to me to make me feel better about myself,_ thought Kyo, regretting his question.

Tohru remained silent, thinking about the answer she'd give.

"Well..." started Tohru, looking into the concentrated eyes of the orange-haired boy. "I think the answer to that is yes. You'd make a really good father, Kyo-kun. On the outside, you're a bit intimidating and tough, but I know that on the inside, you just need someone to talk to, to love you, and to encourage you. I'm sure that once you have a child, you'll protect them no matter what and you'll love them more than anything." The rice ball smiled at the cat, causing him to blush and turn away.

The cat cleared his throat, his face still crimson from the compliment. "T-thanks, Tohru... You'll be a good mother, too."

"Hehe, thanks, Kyo-kun! I'm sure that if Aka-chan's daddy is you, then he or she would be very happy, as well. We'll be good parents together!"

A small smile formed on the cat's face. "Yeah... together."

**A/N: I actually went through a bit of writer's block as I wrote this... I know this chapter isn't as dramatic or interesting, but I've been focusing on building the relationships of Tohru and the guys... I'll try to make the next chapter more dramatic.**


	5. Double Whammy

It had been a week since Tohru's discharge from the hospital and she was both physically and mentally better. Yuki and Kyo had been helping her out with housework; Kyo did the cooking while Yuki stuck with chores that had nothing to do with the kitchen. Both boys tried their best to minimize the arguments for Tohru's sake and it worked, at least for the time being.

Tohru was told to go back to the hospital for a check up on her condition, as well as the condition of the baby. The rice ball was nervous; she had never had an ultrasound before and she didn't want to hear any bad news about the baby. Yuki had already made an appointment for Tohru at the hospital she stayed at when assaulted by Akito.

The matter of Akito was settled. Hatori smoothly talked the doctors out of calling the police, avoiding legal trouble. The situation would have been worse if police were involved, with the potential threat of the Sohma secret being revealed.

Tohru, being the sweet girl that she was, agreed to not speak of Akito's sudden attack. The rice ball understood the zodiac god's sense of losing someone important. _Akito has his own troubles, _she thought to herself.

The brunette got ready for the hospital check up. The check up would be a good opportunity for her to uncover more information about when she got pregnant. It was still a mystery to her; she knew she wasn't the type of girl to easily lose her virginity. In fact, Tohru wanted to wait until marriage for that special person. Plus, Yuki and Kyo would never try to force her or trick her into doing anything. Nothing added up with the one vague memory Tohru remembered before.

"Honda-san, it's time to go!" yelled Yuki from the bottom floor.

"Coming," replied Tohru. She had agreed to let Yuki and Kyo come with her. Since one of them could be the father, she figured that they should be able to see the baby.

The rice ball headed downstairs and found Yuki and Kyo waiting for her at the door.

"We'll have to walk there," said Yuki. "It'll take about 15 minutes... so please tell us when you need to stop and rest."

The brunette nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Let's go already," said Kyo.

Tohru let out a small "eek!" as the cat abruptly grabbed her wrist and led her outside.

"Wait for me, you stupid cat!" yelled Yuki as he jogged to catch up to Kyo and Tohru.

* * *

><p>"Your test results indicate that you're in good condition, but you should still be a little careful with your body," said the nurse to Tohru, who was sitting on an examination table at the hospital. "Now, would you please follow me to our maternity wing? Your friends may come into the room if you'd like them to see the ultrasound."<p>

Tohru nodded and followed the nurse to the other side of the building. Yuki and Kyo followed close behind the rice ball, both anxious and excited to see the baby for the first time.

"Here we are," said the nurse, ushering the trio into the dim room. "Dr. Yamamoto will be here shortly. Until then, please sit in the chairs and wait quietly for there are other patients in the hallways."

"Okay," replied the trio simultaneously. The nurse smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Unexpectedly, a murderous scream was heard through the walls, followed by loud curses. The scream was definitely a woman's. A few more angry shouts were heard, scaring the trio.

"What the hell was that?" asked the tensed up cat, poking his head out the door to find the source.

"Whatever it was," said Yuki. "it didn't sound like the woman was happy. In fact, it sounded like she was in a lot of pain."

Tohru was still a bit shaken from the incident. "Y-yeah. I w-wonder what was going on in t-there."

A few minutes later, a muffled wailing was heard.

"It's a baby's," said the cat, relieved that it wasn't a woman in danger. "Wait, was the woman screaming from having a baby?"

Tohru was visibly terrified. "She sounded like she was going to die... is it that painful to give birth?" _Am I going to be in that much pain? I'm scared..._

Yuki held Tohru's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze as if to say that she would be okay.

After a waiting a little while longer, the sliding door opened and a woman with a stethoscope around her neck entered the cozy room.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Yamamoto. You are Honda Tohru, correct?" asked the woman, holding out her hand as a gesture to shake it.

The Onigiri nodded, shaking the woman's hand.

"You look very young," said Dr. Yamamoto. "How old are you, Honda-san?"

"I'm 17," replied the rice ball, embarrassed to be in the maternity ward at her age.

The doctor was taken by surprise. "O-oh. Are you sure you're here for an ultrasound? This is usually for pregnancies."

Tohru nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I see," said the doctor, trying her best to hide the shock in her voice. She looked around and saw Yuki and Kyo sitting on the rigid chairs. "May I ask which one of you is the father of the child?"

The cat and rat looked at each other, unsure of what to answer.

"Well, it's either one of us," said Yuki, his face heating up. He finally understood the shame Tohru felt all the time.

"Honda-san, do you know which one is the father is?" asked the doctor, her level of disbelief rising.

"N-no, I don't," answered Tohru truthfully, reliving the embarrassment she felt with Akito and Hatori.

"Whatever you're thinking," interjected Kyo. "it's not like that. Tohru's not like that."

The doctor nodded understandingly. This wasn't the first time she had seen cases like this one, but each case surprised her, despite her experience.

"Okay, then let's get started with the ultrasound," said Dr. Yamamoto, prepping the ultrasound machine.

Tohru laid down on the bed, jittery from the nerves.

Kyo and Yuki were just as uneasy, awaiting to see their potential child.

The doctor lifted the rice ball's shirt, revealing her flat stomach.

"This will be a bit cold, so please bear with it," said Dr. Yamamoto as she squeezed a cool gel onto Tohru's stomach, making the brunette squirm.

The doctor took the machine and placed it onto the rice ball's abdomen, moving it around. A loud, repeating whooshing sound was heard through the machine.

"That sound you're hearing is the baby's heartbeat." The doctor paused and looked closely at the monitor. "Hmm...?"

Tohru became worried. "What is it, Dr. Yamamoto?"

The doctor pointed at an unidentifiable figure on the monitor. "It seems like there are two fetuses there... let me take a better look."

Tohru held her breath. _Two fetuses? Does that mean two babies?_

The doctor shifted the machine around Tohru's stomach again. "My suspicions are confirmed. There are two babies there, Honda-san. No wonder the heart beat sounded irregular; there were two of them."

Both Yuki and Kyo's jaws dropped to the floor. The trio was silenced by the sudden blow.

"Honda-san, the scan indicates that you're about seven weeks along in the first trimester. If you look here," said the doctor as she pointed to the monitor. "you will see the head, back, and legs. The same for baby number two."

None of the information was registering after the news of two babies. Tohru seemed frozen in place.

"You're estimated due date is March 25. Would you like ultrasound pictures?" asked the doctor as she wiped off the gel from Tohru's stomach.

Tohru nodded, staring blankly at the monitor, trying to understand the concept of being pregnant with twins.

"Alright, then I'll be right back with a couple of copies," said Dr. Yamamoto, leaving the room.

"There's two," mumbled Kyo, recovering from the shock. "What are the odds of that? God, it's like the universe is just set against us."

The prince walked over to Tohru, taking her hand into his. "Are you okay, Honda-san?"

Tohru nodded, fighting the urge to cry. _Kyo's right... why me? I'm already scared with one child, but two? How can I be a good mother to both? I'm not even capable of taking care of one baby._

"We'll be alright," assured Yuki, partly to comfort Tohru but also to comfort himself. "Kyo and I will be here to raise the babies with you. Don't worry about it, Miss Honda, please."

"I won't," said Tohru, taking her eyes off the now blank monitor. "Two babies just mean more to love, right?"

Yuki nodded, unconvinced by the lack of conviction in her shaking voice.

Dr. Yamamoto came back in with several copies of pictures. She handed two to each person.

"I marked each picture with the letter of each twin. I wish you guys luck. Honda-san, please come back if you need any more information. Also, here is a brochure about the parenting classes held at the daycare a couple miles from here," said the doctor, handing the colorful brochure to the brunette.

"Thank you, Dr. Yamamoto," said Tohru, getting up from the bed and giving a small bow of appreciation. Kyo and Yuki got up to do the same.

The doctor smiled. "You're welcome. Please come back once you reach 12 weeks for further check-ups."

"We will," answered Kyo, putting emphasis on the "we" part of his reply. The three of them left the room with the weight of the new information.

* * *

><p>Back at home, Tohru tried to piece together the mystery alone in the living room as she wiped the coffee table clean. <em>The doctor said I was seven weeks along... that means the babies were conceived around the beginning of July since it's almost the end of August now. The beginning of July... I was in school around that time. I don't remember what happened...<em>

The cat entered the living room and sat on the sofa, watching the absent minded girl clean the same exact spot on the table.

"Tohru, you've been wiping that same spot for the past couple minutes," said Kyo. "What's bothering you?"

Tohru looked up at Kyo. "Sorry, did you say something, Kyo-kun?"

The orange-haired boy sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about when I got pregnant," explained Tohru. "Something's just not adding up. Did we do something or go somewhere around the beginning of July?"

Kyo leaned back on the couch, thinking about any possible events that occured.

"Wait a minute," started the cat, concentrating. "Didn't we all go to Chiba Kosuke's party? He invited our entire class, remember? Although, I'm not exactly sure what the party was for."

Tohru stopped wiping the table, thinking about what Kyo just said. "I remember going there because one of the girls in our class convinced me to go. She said that Kosuke-kun needed someone to help prepare food, and I offered to do it. There's no way that anything could have happened there... although, I don't remember much of the party except feeling extremely uncomfortable the entire time."

"That's the only thing that I remember going to with you and the rat. I'm not sure why I can't remember anything," said Kyo, scratching his head in confusion.

"Maybe we should ask Yuki-kun if he remembers anything," suggested Tohru.

"Do what you want. I'm not asking him," muttered the orange-haired boy, closing his eyes to take a nap.

Tohru left the room to find Yuki, who said he would be organizing his minefield of a room.

"Yuki-kun," called Tohru, knocking on the rat's door.

The door immediately opened. Yuki smiled at the rice ball.

"Hello, Honda-san. As you can see, I've successfully organized my room," said the proud prince, pulling the rice ball inside.

"Wow, it's extremely clean! Good job, Yuki-kun," praised the Onigiri, surprised at how spotless the room was.

"Anyway," said Yuki, putting the finishing touch to his now gleaming desk. "is there a reason why you were looking for me."

"Ah, yes. Do you remember anything about Kosuke-kun's party in July?"

"Hm? Chiba-san's party? I do remember going, but I'm not exactly sure why or what I did there. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought that it might have something to do with my pregnancy," said Tohru. _I wonder why we all can't remember... maybe I'll find out more once school starts._

"I remember hearing things here and there while we were in school, though."

"What did you hear, Yuki-kun?"

"I heard that someone spiked the drinks and that no one can really remember what happened. No one is confessing that they did it."

_That has got to be the reason... there's no other explanation. _

"That must be the reason why we can't remember, right?" asked Tohru.

The rat nodded. "I don't even remember how I got home, honestly. I remember talking with a couple of classmates and the next thing I know is that all three of us were home. Something was definitely strange, now that I think about it."

_If no one remembers anything, how can I be sure that either Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun is the father? It could be anyone._

"Yuki-kun, do you remember how many boys were at the party?"

"From what I remember at the beginning of the party, there were mostly girls there since our class this year only has four guys including me and Kyo."

Tohru bit her lower lip. "Then isn't it possible that one of the other boys is the father?"

Yuki grew concerned. "It was Chiba-san's party, so he was present. Ito Takumi didn't show up because he said he had to study. I heard Chiba-san say that he woke up outside, lowering the chance that he's the father. It is a possibility though."

_And all this time I only thought of Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun,_ thought the Onigiri, feeling dizzy from the new revelation. _Now Kosuke-kun is in the mix. Mom, what do I do? I feel so lost... it can't be Kosuke-kun, right?_

"I'm feeling a bit light-headed," said Tohru, taking shaky steps towards the door. "I'm going to rest a bit."

Yuki took Tohru's arm to give her support.

"It's alright, Yuki-kun," said Tohru, pulling her arm away from him. The rat saw that she was trying her best not to cry.

"Honda-san... please, don't cry," begged Yuki, his own feelings mimicking the rice ball's.

"I've been crying a lot, haven't I?" asked Tohru, her voice quivering as she spoke. She put on a smile, but the strength of her sadness was too much to bear. She buried her face into her hands, each muffled cry paining the prince emotionally.

"It's going to be okay," assured Yuki, pulling the rice ball close to his chest and caressing her long brown locks. The hug lasted a few seconds before a puff of smoke revealed a small white animal in the hands of the rice ball.

Tohru opened her eyes to find the rat staring back at her with an upset look on his face. She held the rat close to her chest, feeling consolation from his presence.

"I know I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself," said the brunette between sobs. "but I can't help but feel alone during this... you and Kyo-kun have been helping me a lot, but I still feel hopeless."

"Honda-san, please be strong. Neither Kyo or I could understand what you're feeling, but we will try our best to help you."

Tohru nodded, trying her best to stop her crying. "I'm such a mess. I'm sorry that I'm showing you this side of me. It must be the hormonal changes."

"Don't worry, we'll get through this together," assured the rat.

"You're right, Yuki-kun. If I'm going to be a mother, I have to be strong for my kids."

The rice ball placed the rat onto the floor, a puff of smoke filling the air immediately. The naked prince emerged out of the smoke, causing the brunette to turn away blushing.

"Sorry, Miss Honda," said Yuki as he pulled on his clothes.

"N-no, it's fine! In fact, I should be used to the transfor-"

Tohru stopped mid-sentence, a faded memory coming back to her.

"Uh, Honda-san? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine... I just remembered something from the party."

Yuki's countenance turned serious. "What did you remember?"

"I vaguely remember the room I was in. The bed had a floral pattern, I think. The lights were dim. The walls were either blue or green."

Yuki's brows furrowed in thought. "You can't remember who you were with?"

Tohru shook her head. "I just remember a few details about the room," explained Tohru. "Oh, wait a minute... I remembered something before about the person I was with."

"What about them?"

"It was definitely a guy... He had a smooth, gentle voice and warm touch. He said something to me that made me blush, but I'm not sure exactly what he said."

"A gentle voice?" questioned the rat, thinking about the possibilities. "I don't think it can be Chiba-san. His voice is husky and gravelly, probably from his habit of smoking."

Tohru lit up. "Really? I clearly remember the voice being smooth! That means it can't be Kosuke-kun!"

Yuki smiled, relieved that Chiba Kosuke wasn't the father. Kosuke had a reputation for being a womanizer and academically challenged; Yuki couldn't let someone like that near Tohru or her babies.

"That narrows it down to me and the cat," said Yuki, a bit embarrassed for being so happy. "Honda-san, I hope you understand that neither Kyo or I would wish for something like this upon you. I'm sorry for making you suffer like this."

"It's alright, Yuki-kun," said Tohru, giving the rat a reassuring smile. "Mom always told me that everything happens for a reason. I'm just not sure what that reason is yet. Fate sure is a mysterious thing, huh?"

The rat gave a small smile. _Perhaps it was destiny that brought Honda-san and I together. If that's the case, then I am thankful for this mysterious fate._


	6. First Day Troubles Part 1

**Alright, another chapter! I guess I'm just gonna continue this as I planned. So this chapter will be about the first day of the last year of high school for Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. There will be some drama in the upcoming chapters. Also, Yukiru fans, I hope you're still with us on this journey because Yuki ain't giving up on his woman. Well, on with the story!**

The week quickly passed and the start of the second term of the trio's third year had already arrived. A loud ringing echoed through the hollow room, waking a sleepy orange cat from his deep slumber. He groaned as he slammed the button on his alarm clock with more force than necessary. He glared at the innocent digital clock as if it were at fault of something. Sighing, the boy forced himself out of his bed and began to get ready for the first day of school, a day he had dreaded for the past couple of weeks.

"I'll never hear the end of it from those damn brats at school," muttered Kyo under his breath. He ran his hands through his messy orange locks, a habit he had picked up when he was anxious.

The zodiac animal constantly reminded himself of the truth: he was going to be a father, _potentially_. It was a 50/50 shot between him and the princely Yuki, but the weight of responsibility burdened him nonetheless. He reminded himself that it would be okay and that he'd be able to protect Tohru, but the truth of the matter was that he was naive to think that the journey would be easy.

Kyo grabbed his school uniform which consisted of black trousers, a collared white shirt, and a black jacket. He noticed that the fit was looser than it had been three weeks ago at the fitting.

The cat sighed. "The stress is getting to me," he said to no one in particular. He had been skipping meals, looking for job opportunities instead. Both he and Yuki were desperate for work, knowing that two new babies meant double the financial trouble.

Shigure was still away and the three friends weren't exactly sure when he was coming back. Until then, no money was coming in, just slipping out. Both Yuki and Kyo were annoyed that the dog had abandoned them in this state.

With only stressful thoughts in mind, Kyo went downstairs for breakfast, only to find Yuki at the table. The cat didn't despise the rat as much as he had because the two understood the gravity of the situation; they were both possible fathers of Tohru's children. The cat and rat had an unspoken understanding of the overwhelming amount of stress they felt and the amount of responsibility each had to take. Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere and they learned this through trial and error.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tohru Honda was struggling to fit in her uniform from last semester. Due to the shortage of money from quitting her job as a cleaner, she wasn't able to get a new one fitted. Her growing stomach made matters worse; the twins were growing a lot faster than she expected. She tried to suck in her slightly swollen stomach, but the blue jacket wouldn't close. The brown haired girl sighed in defeat. <em> I guess I'll just have to wear my gym sweater<em> she thought. She quickly pulled the sweater over her, relieved that it fit her fine.

"Alright, a new day! Mom, I'm counting on you to keep me safe," said Tohru, trying to encourage herself. But she didn't feel excited about school. In fact, she was so afraid of going to school that she thought about feigning sickness. However, she knew that she couldn't run from it and that she had to face it.

The girl quickly stuck her signature ribbons into her hair and headed downstairs, finding the cat and rat in silence.

"Good morning, Yuki! Good morning, Kyo! It's the first day of school. Aren't you guys excited to-"

"C'mon, Tohru, we all know that none of us are excited," said the cat. "so stop acting like you are. And what are you wearing?"

Tohru wrapped her arms around her torso in embarrassment. "Oh, well, I guess I put on some weight," explained the blushing girl. "So I had no choice but to wear my gym sweater."

Kyo's frustration was evident. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've gotten you a new uniform, you idiot!"

Tohru winced at the harshness in his tone. "S-sorry. I guess it just slipped my mind."

Yuki glared at his insensitive cousin, who now looked apologetic and regretful. "What he meant, Miss Honda, was that you could tell us anything and we'll help you through it."

With the start of school, everyone's patience was being tested. Tohru understood how far the boys were going to help her out and she was grateful to have such great friends. She was willing to accept the sudden tantrums knowing that it was the least she could do. She felt guilty for burdening the Sohmas with her problems but she knew that she couldn't do this alone. As much as she wanted to be independent and self-reliant like her mother, it was hard to face everything by herself. She was glad to have Yuki and Kyo's support and promised herself that she'd definitely repay them for their kindness.

"We can get you a new uniform fitted by the end of the week if you'd like," said the handsome prince.

"Thank you," said Tohru. "but I can get it fitted on my own. I'm already troubling you guys with a lot of things."

The rice ball glanced at the clock and started to panic. "We're gonna be late! I'm sorry I didn't have time to make breakfast, I was so caught up on trying on my uniform that I forgot. We better hurry if we don't want to be late for the first day of the semester." She grabbed the hands of the two Sohma boys and dragged them along to school, surprising both boys of the amount of strength she had.

* * *

><p>The rice ball, cat, and rat arrived at the high school. The cat and rat were panting from the work out while the rice ball had recovered and went to greet her friends, Uo and Hana.<p>

"Uo! Hana!" called Tohru, bounding toward the yankee and psychic. Tohru hadn't had much contact with her friends ever since she found out she was pregnant.

Uo scooped up Tohru in an embrace. "Hey, kiddo! Hana and I missed you a lot over the summer. Fill me in on everything." Tohru swallowed her sense of shame. Her friends loved her so much, but she couldn't bring herself to tell them just yet.

Hana's face was much more solemn than it usually was. "Tohru... I sense several electric signals from you just like when we played 'Truth or Dare'... how bizarre."

"Enough with the signal talk, let's talk more about Tohru." Uo turned to the brunette who was now nervous and jumpy. "So, how was the prince, huh? Anything romantic?"

Tohru gave a nervous laugh. "Oh, no, nothing like that," she stammered.

Uo smiled disbelievingly. "Tohru, something did happen! Tell me, is he a hopeless romantic or a cold, distant type of guy?"

Before Tohru could utter another word, Hana asked a question. "Tohru, is there anything you're not telling us?"

"Yeah, Tohru, you seem like you're hiding something," admitted Uo, ruffling Tohru's hair. "Tell us what's up, kiddo."

"W-well, the th-thing is," mumbled Tohru, fidgeting with her hands. She didn't want to tell Uo and Hana. What would they think of her situation? Of course, they were her closest friends who had been with her even through her mother's death, but this was different. She was the innocent and naive friend that Uo and Hana loved, and she didn't want that image of her to be tainted in her friend's eyes.

Hana's emotionless black eyes stared into Tohru's glassy blue ones. "I have a feeling I know what it is. Don't say it here. We'll talk about it once we have some privacy."

Uo glanced back and forth and Hana and Tohru. "Can someone please fill me in?" asked Uo, crossing her arms and sighing in exasperation.

Tohru placed her hand on Uo's arm in assurance. "I promise you guys that I'll tell you everything later, so just hang in there Uo-chan and Hana-chan!"

Uo smiled and ruffled Tohru's hair again. "Alright, I'll only trust you 'cuz you're so cute!"

Hana nodded in agreement and the three headed off to find their homeroom class.

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival at the school, Kyo was greeted by his former classmates.<p>

"Hey, everyone, look! It's the angry cat lover!"

Chants soon followed after. Kyo was not in the mood for this nonsense, especially not today.

"Everyone, just shut up!" yelled the red faced Kyo as he sprinted to his new homeroom.

"Jeez, what's with him today?" whispered another classmate. Everyone shrugged it off. They all knew that Kyo had his tantrums, which made it even more entertaining to tease him.

"YUKI!" squealed a bunch of Prince Yuki Club members. The level headed prince nodded his head to acknowledge them, which emitted many "KYA!~" noises, and went inside the building to his homeroom.

* * *

><p>"Arai Emi."<p>

"Present!"

"Chiba Kosuke."

"'Sup, Teach?"

"Honda Tohru."

There was no response.

"Honda? Honda Tohru."

Tohru was dozing off, her head falling backwards. Luckily, Yuki was able to wake her up before she plummeted to the floor.

"H-here! I'm Honda Tohru, I'm present!" yelled Tohru enthusiastically, still half asleep. Some laughter was heard throughout the class room.

"Excuse me, Honda-san, please do not sleep during class. Also, please wear the proper school uniform starting tomorrow. It's your first day of school and you're already breaking the rules."

Tohru snapped out of her daze and looked sheepishly at the teacher. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"I expect that it won't ever happen again, especially from a good student such as yourself. Now, moving on. Ito Takumi."

"Here."

As the teacher went on with attendance, Tohru was mentally beating herself up. She never got in trouble with the teacher, yet she was already caught breaking two school rules. _These babies are __much more troublesome than I thought they'd be_ thought the rice ball. For the rest of class, Tohru tried her best to stay awake and pay attention to the teacher, but her tiredness got the best of her.

* * *

><p>Life wasn't fair. For Kyo, anyway. He was put into a different homeroom than Tohru and that made matters worse. <em>Damn rat gets to have homeroom with Tohru <em>thought the angry cat. His day started off pretty bad and the cat was in one of his moods again.

"Sohma Kyo," called the teacher for attendance. She scanned the room for the orange haired boy.

The cat's glinting amber eyes glanced upwards at the teacher. He then stood up with a loud thud and walked out.

"Excuse, me! Student! Get back here this instant!" yelled the teacher. Kyo ignored the lady's calls and walked into Tohru's classroom.

"My name is Kyo Sohma and I am transferring myself to this classroom instead," declared the aggravated cat. Yuki rolled his eyes at his cousin's behavior, hoping that the teacher would reprimand the cat and bring him back to his own classroom. Instead, the teacher agreed.

"Fine. Please take a seat next to that student over there," said the teacher, pointing to Yuki. Yuki's jaw dropped. Just his luck.

The cat smirked and walked over to the fuming rat, sitting down at the empty desk beside him.

A couple of whispers were heard. "Aren't the Sohma boys so good looking?"

"Yeah, Honda-san is so lucky to be friends with them."

"Oh, I heard that she and Yuki-kun are together."

"What? No way. Prince Yuki would never like an ordinary girl like her. "

"She's average but she must be good at seducing boys. I've heard that she's seduced both Sohmas."

Kyo turned around to see who was whispering and glared at the suspect. The whispers stopped immediately. Tohru was completely oblivious to the whispers, mainly because she was dozing off again.

When the teacher's back was turned, Tohru face planted into the desk, asleep. No matter how much Yuki tried to wake her, she wouldn't budge.

"Miss Honda," whispered Yuki with a sense of urgency in his voice. "please wake up! You'll get in trouble again."

Kyo noticed what was going on and leaned over to give Tohru a small poke on her face. "She's out cold," stated Kyo, shaking Tohru's shoulder slightly.

The teacher turned around. He noticed Tohru asleep on the desk and two Sohmas trying to wake her. "Why was I stuck with the troublemakers," mumbled the teacher to himself. "Honda-san, wake up!"

Tohru's head bolted up from her desk causing some students to giggle. She looked around, confused.

"Honda-san, I'm going to have to send you to the nurse. Please do not disturb my class anymore."

Tohru yawned and stood up to leave the class, still unaware of what was going on. Her steps were wobbly, making Yuki and Kyo worried.

Suddenly, Kyo stood up. "I'll take her to the nurse!"

The teacher sighed and nodded. "Whatever it takes for me to continue on with my class."

Kyo rushed over to Tohru and grabbed her arm to support her while Yuki watched with envy.

* * *

><p>The orange haired boy and the "ordinary" girl walked down the hallway to the nurse's office. Kyo stared at the girl, who was still half-asleep.<p>

"Kyo," murmured the sleepy girl.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the nurse."

Tohru suddenly regained full consciousness. "The nurse? Why?"

"You were falling asleep."

"WHAT?" said Tohru, a bit louder than she meant. "I was kicked out of class?"

The cat nodded.

"Oh, no. It's my first day! I've already been scolded several times."

"Hey, I get yelled at all the time and I'm fine," replied the cat jokingly.

Tohru giggled. "I guess that's right."

"So... are you tired because of the babies?" The cat made sure to whisper even though the hallway was empty.

Tohru nodded. "I've never been so tired before and I guess it's because of pregnancy. I have a feeling that the twins will be causing a lot of trouble."

Kyo smiled. He liked having this alone time with Tohru. It almost felt like they were a family, and Kyo wished things would be this way forever.


	7. First Day Troubles Part 2

**Another update, my flowers! My direction of the story has changed a bit than what it was before the hiatus... so be prepared for that! I basically rewrote every single chapter and deleted unnecessary ones, so make sure to read, otherwise the plot won't make sense. Anyway, continuing on with the story!**

Occasional sniffles and shuffling of feet were heard in the nurse's office. Other than that, it was soundless and it made Tohru feel uncomfortable. _Why is the nurse's office so big?_ she thought to herself.

She sat on the wooden bench, waiting for her turn with the nurse. The smell of cough syrup made Tohru lightheaded and the whiteness of the room made Tohru want to shield her eyes.

"Next patient, please," called a soft, female voice coming from behind the curtain. Tohru scanned the room for any other possible patients, but she was the only one left in the room.

The brunette opened the curtain, revealing an middle aged woman in a white button down shirt and skirt, who Tohru assumed to be the nurse. There was a small cot and a couple of drawers in the corner.

"Hello, dear," said the nurse. She patted the cot, gesturing for Tohru to sit down. "Name?"

Tohru sat down on the rigid cot, still dizzy from the smell of cough syrup. "Honda Tohru."

"What brings you here?" asked the nurse, clipboard and pencil in hand.

"I fell asleep in class," answered the rice ball. She was extremely embarrassed.

"What time did you sleep last night?"

"Around 10 or 11 I think."

"Did you eat breakfast this morning?"

"No, I was running late."

"Mhm," said the nurse, jotting down some notes. "Anything else you're feeling?"

Tohru immediately shook her head no, afraid of her pregnancy being revealed.

"I'm not feeling anything else at all, nothing! I feel perfectly fine," said Tohru, looking at the floor.

"Alright, just rest for a bit on this cot. I'll be back in a minute to finish your evaluation."

Tohru nodded and breathed a sigh of relief once the nurse left.

The brunette couldn't relax due to restless thoughts about Uo and Hana. Her thoughts were interrupted by the entry of the nurse, who was now holding two plates of sandwiches.

"I thought you might be hungry, and you seem like you need energy, so I brought you a snack," said the nurse, handing a plate of sandwiches to Tohru.

The smell of the egg in the sandwich made Tohru gag, and she sprinted out of the room to the bathroom in the hallway. There, she emptied the contents of her already empty stomach.

_Ack, Tohru! Now the nurse will definitely know! _She hit her forehead in frustration.

She took a couple of breaths and splashed cold water onto her face. _I'll be okay, it's gonna be okay. Mommy will handle it._

The Onigiri wiped off the remaining water from her face and walked back to the nurse's office, afraid of what was to come.

* * *

><p>Back at the office, the nurse wondered what she had just witnessed.<p>

"What made her throw up like that?" said the nurse, thinking out loud. "She said she was fine... she doesn't appear to have symptoms of the stomach bug, just some fatigue. Could it be... no it can't, she's in high school. I'll have to ask..."

Tohru emerged from behind the curtain and sat on the cot.

"I'm sorry for that," said Tohru. She made sure to breathe through her mouth so that she wouldn't have to smell the sandwich.

The nurse eyed her suspiciously. "Are you sexually active?"

Tohru jumped up in surprise. The question had caught her off-guard.

"N-no! I'm not," uttered Tohru, her face turning a tomato-like color.

The nurse jotted the note down. "So there's absolutely no chance that you're pregnant?"

Tohru fiddled with her fingers. She felt beads of sweat form on her forehead.

"Please be honest, Tohru-kun."

Tohru took a deep breath before answering. "There is a chance," she squeaked, her eyes stinging with tears of embarrassment, guilt, and shamefulness.

"Tohru-kun, please don't cry," soothed the nurse, rubbing the rice ball's back comfortingly. She stopped comforting the girl only to open up a drawer and take out a familiar box. "I won't ask you to tell me anymore details. Please, just take this test. The bathroom is right across the hall and I will dispose of it in a place where no one will find out. So please, take this, Tohru-kun."

Tohru stared at the familiar test that she had taken before. She shuddered at the thought of that memory and handed the pregnancy test back to the nurse. "I don't need to take it," said the brunette. "I already know I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Yuki couldn't get the brunette out of his mind. He partially blamed himself for not noticing how tired Tohru was. She did lose balance more often and zoned out frequently but he didn't think much of her behavior. <em>I'll take better notice of these things now<em> he thought.

"We will now be picking class representatives for the second semester," said the teacher, adjusting his glasses. "If you'd like to nominate a fellow classmate, please raise your hand."

Simultaneously, the Prince Yuki Fan Club screamed Yuki's name.

"Of course our beautiful prince Yuki will be the class representative! He's the representative every semester, so of course, it has to be him!"

"Any other guys being nominated?" asked the teacher, writing Yuki's name on the board.

No one raised their hand. "Okay, then Sohma Yuki, you win the position of our male class representative by default. Now for the female representative, any nominations?"

"Ooh, ooh! Our Prince Yuki Fan Club president, Tanaka Rio, for female class representative!"

The teacher wrote the name down on the board next to Yuki's. "Anyone else?"

"I think Honda-san would make a good representative."

"Oh, I agree! She's a model student, respectful, and stays out of trouble."

The teacher wrote down Tohru's name. "Anyone else?"

No one else said anything.

"Alright then we'll have a blind vote. Put your heads down on your desks. Raise your hand if you'd like Rio-chan to be our female class representative."

A couple of hands shot into the air.

"Now raise your hands if you'd like Honda Tohru as our female class representative."

Several hands shot up.

"Alright, you guys could raise your heads. Our female class representative is-"

"Tohru!" exclaimed a breathless girl who had just burst into the classroom. "Honda Tohru is... pregnant!"

The class was silenced by the news. A wave of shock passed through them. Yuki and Kyo were stunned.

"No way! Honda-san is way too naive and innocent."

"Our Tohru-chan is not that type of person."

"Jeez, what do you have against Honda-san to say such a degrading rumor like that?"

"Everyone settle down," said the teacher, annoyed by yet another disruption. "You can talk about this more during your lunch hou-"

"It's true! I'm not lying!" said the girl defensively. "I heard it with my own ears. She said it herself to the school nurse."

There were more murmurs and whispers in the crowd.

"I knew she had been sleeping around with those Sohma boys."

"Oh, no! The father can't be our precious Prince Yuki, can it?"

"I still don't think she'd be the type of person to get pregnant."

Yuki's eyebrows twitched in agitation. Kyo was already firing insults at several people.

The teacher tried his best to stop the commotion. "Enough! Enou-"

"YUKI YOU AREN'T THE FATHER RIGHT? PLEASE TELL US YOU'RE NOT!"

The teacher sighed and left the classroom, leaving the jungle of ruthless high school students.

* * *

><p>Tohru felt better than she had all day after revealing her secret to the nurse. The nurse had given her good advice about how to take care of her body and suggested taking prenatal vitamins. She was glad to have another person to count on in the school. <em>I've revealed it to another person. Just the rest of the school to go<em> she thought.

As much as she wanted to hide it, her stomach would give it away later. She didn't want to lie to her classmates like that. _They deserve an explanation so that they won't make a mistake like I did_. She quickly regretted the 'mistake' part of her thought. _Sorry, babies! You guys are not a mistake... you're a... blessing from the heavens. Mommy just wasn't expecting such a big blessing..._

The Onigiri arrived at the front of the classroom where she heard a lot of the ruckus that was going on inside.

"Everyone needs to shut up!" yelled Kyo, raising his fist as a threat. Everyone became quiet. "Whether Tohru is pregnant or not, it's none of your damn business."

"You're just saying that 'cuz you slept with her!"

"She probably slept with the Prince, too."

"Yuki, did you let a girl like that tarnish you?"

"What a slut!"

Yuki abruptly stood up, his temper reaching its boiling point. "Don't you dare call Miss Honda something as humiliating as that! Every one of you knows that Miss Honda isn't like that! Don't say such vulgar things about her because of your jealousy or enjoyment."

Tohru stood at the door, listening to the insults being thrown at her. _How did they find out?_ She leaned her back against the wall, shaken by the words used to define her.

"I knew she was like that all along! Pretending to be innocent and dumb... but it was all to trick boys into having sex with her!"

"SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!" yelled the furious orange cat, slamming his fist on the table. The students ignored the two Sohma boys, being more interested in the juicy gossip they just heard.

_Be strong, Tohru! Don't cry! Just face it!_ she thought, but it was too late. Tears had already blurred her vision and rolled down her cheeks like a never-ending rain. The rice ball fell to the floor and pulled her knees close to her chest. She sobbed loudly, not caring if anyone saw her.

Yuki got sick of the atmosphere in the room and left Kyo in the room to defend Tohru. He stormed out of the classroom and headed towards the nearest bathroom to cool down his usually leveled temper. Before he could reach his destination, he heard loud sobs and sniffling. When he turned, he saw the familiar blue ribbons of the girl he had feelings for.

"Miss Honda?"

Tohru looked up, her straight brown hair disheveled, her face red and eyes swollen. Her cheeks were stained with dried tears. "Y-Yuki-kun?"

Yuki wanted to do nothing more than hug her, kiss her forehead, hold her hand, and tell her that everything would be okay. But he knew he couldn't. Instead, he sat down next to her a remained silent, letting her cry until she felt better. Eventually, the sniffles stopped.

The rat and the Onigiri sat next to each other, not saying a word. They had blocked out the ruckus and only listened to the sound of rain hitting the window across from them.

The three of them predicted that this would happen. Tohru tried to prepare herself for hearing name-calling and bullying, but she didn't expect that it would happen so soon. The pregnancy couldn't be covered by a lie and she just had to accept the judge-mental looks and rumors.

The rat soon broke the comfortable silence. "Honda-san, would you like to go home?"

The rice ball wished that she could. Instead, she shook her head.

"There's no use in running, right?" asked the brunette, her voice cracking. She stood up and wiped off her remaining tears. "Let's go in, Yuki-kun."

The rice ball and the rat slowly entered the classroom, preparing themselves for the worst.

**A/N: Hmm... Yukiru vs. Kyoru... I CAN'T DECIDE! I love them both. I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Please follow, favorite, and review for more updates. Also, I'm thinking of changing the title because it doesn't even make sense... Maybe I'll put up a poll on a new title, so be sure to take a look!  
><strong>


	8. Revelations & Responsibilities

**Here's the latest chapter of the story!**

Just as Tohru was about to step foot into the classroom, Yuki placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe we should just wait, Honda-san. We could announce this another time."

"It'll be fine, Yuki-kun," said the Onigiri whilst fixing up her disheveled appearance. Yuki's gentle grey eyes peered at the brunette's face-her usually clear skin was blotchy and red from crying and her eyes were a murky blue rather than a clear cerulean.

"Are you sure about this? You're not in the greatest condition right now and I think that going in there will only make you and the babies more stressed."

Tohru forced a slight smile. "We'll be alright. As a mother, I should be able to withstand some harsh words to protect my children. I'm sure there will be worse things to come in the future as a young parent, and this moment will be training for the future. Right, Yuki-kun?"

The rat zodiac gave a reassuring smile to the rice ball, and let go of her arm. "You're right, Honda-san. Thank you for teaching me yet another valuable lesson to learn as a parent."

The two entered the chatter-filled classroom as if nothing was happening.

"Hey, look! It's Tohru-kun," announced a girl, pointing towards the door way. The entire class turned around to see the rice ball, who looked unaffected by the intense stares. The attention then shifted to the handsome boy, who looked as calm as Tohru.

The rice ball and rat made their way back to their desks, acting as if nothing strange was going on, despite the heavy silence that weighed down on them. Tohru wasn't sure how long she could keep up the facade, but she was trying her hardest not to cave in.

When the rice ball reached her desk, she saw her desk covered in scribbles of profanity and hurtful comments. She felt her face heat up, but ignored the vulgar markings and sat down.

Kyo watched as the brunette, red-faced and humiliated, sat in the seat. He felt his blood boil at the thought of Tohru being the victim of this helpless situation. _I have to help her, _thought the cat, his sharp amber eyes never losing sight of the brunette for even a second.

Not a peep had been heard since Tohru and Yuki had entered the room and it made the air feel even more uncomfortable than it had been before. Some students couldn't bring themselves to accuse the rice ball of her sin (as the PYFC girls put it) because of how frail the brunette had looked when she stepped into the room. Other students were too enraged to even speak.

Kyo ran his fingers through his orange locks and stood up. "Tohru, switch seats with me."

Tohru abruptly turned her head towards his direction, surprised by the sudden calling of her name. When she saw Kyo, her surprise was quickly replaced by relief.

"S-sorry, but what did you say?" questioned Tohru, her voice quiet and shaking. She was slowly losing her once relaxed composure.

Kyo sighed and walked over to Tohru's desk. He grasped her arm and softly pulled her out of the seat, quickly sitting in the spot before Tohru could protest.

"Eh?! Kyo-kun, what are you doing?" The rice ball grabbed his built arm and tugged in vain. He wouldn't budge from the seat. "You don't have to do this for me," said the rice ball quietly.

The cat rubbed his temples, his eyes closed in annoyance. "Just sit in my seat, it's not a big deal."

Tohru cringed at his icy words and sat at Kyo's desk without question. She blushed at Kyo's effort in kindness and silently thanked him. _Kyo-kun must have been extremely embarrassed to do that for me... He really is a person I'm very grateful to,_ thought the brunette.

During the seat exchange, quiet murmurs echoed throughout the room, each voice questioning the relationship between Tohru and Kyo.

"Maybe Sohma Kyo is the dad."

"No way! We all know Yu-"

"Don't you dare mention his name or else I'll-"

"Do you think Kyo would be reckless enough to, y'know?"

"How could Honda-san fall for someone as mean as him?"

Meanwhile, a student in the corner had a spine-chilling grin on his face. This student was none other than Chiba Kosuke, the school rebel. He was enjoying every second of the drama.

"It's been a long time since something fun has happened in this school," muttered Kosuke, chuckling under his breath. He pulled out a cigarette from his pocket and a black pocket lighter. He drew the cigarette to his mouth and lit the end, sucking in the fumes. He had been caught a countless number of times, but they didn't stop him from bending a couple of rules.

Kosuke leaned back in his chair and smoothly placed his legs on his desk. He brought the cigarette to his mouth again, briefly glancing at the rice ball on the opposite side of the room. His onyx eyes met Tohru's dull blues. She glanced away first in a hasty manner. Kosuke chuckled, smoke dancing out of his mouth as he did so.

"Time to shake things up, I guess. This'll be fun," mumbled Kosuke. He turned to Tohru. "Honda, I'm sure you're aware of this, but the class is dying to know what the hell's going on here." The class became silent at the sound of Kosuke's husky voice. Each student was restless in his or her seat.

The rice ball fiddled with her hands and couldn't bring herself to look up from her hands.

She took a shaky breath and started to speak in a quivering voice. "T-the rumor that I'm pr-pregnant is true."

Everyone was silenced. Only wide-eyed stares and raised eyebrows were the response to this new truth. However, Kosuke had anticipated this moment.

"Well, damn, Honda," said the rebel, his eyes glinting with a devilish desire for trouble. "I guess you get around, huh?"

"Shut your damn mouth, Chiba," Kyo interjected. The flames lit up in his eyes were evident to anyone in within a ten-mile radius of the cat zodiac. "Don't associate Tohru with your kind."

Kosuke raised his brows in surprise and a smirk emerged from his attractive face. "You're really protective of her, aren't ya, Kyon Kyon? Does that mean you're the one who knocked her up?" Kosuke turned to the awfully quiet rat zodiac whose eyes were locked on his desk surface. "Or maybe it's the class rep."

The class carefully listened for the rice ball's response. The PYFC girls in particular were anxiously awaiting for some sort of confirmation that Yuki was definitely not the father.

The brunette prepared herself for what she was about to say. How could she tell them that she didn't know? Her image was already tainted by the rumors and she didn't want to worsen it further by leaving the father a mystery.

_I'll be okay... I just have to tell the truth. Watch over me, Mom._

Tohru, gaining more confidence, raised her head to face the students and opened her mouth to speak. "The truth is-"

"It's me."

Several students gasped. Tohru could feel the blood rush to her face.

"Prince Yuki?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE KIDDING!"

"I feel faint..."

"Please stop crying, President Rio. This has to be a cruel joke..."

Tohru stared wide-eyed at the handsome boy's pale face. His grey eyes seemed vacant and he was completely expressionless.

_Yuki-kun... why did he just say he's the dad? Was it to protect me?_ Tohru's heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

Kyo, unsure of whether he was angry or sad, just stared at Yuki, unable to say a word.

Chiba Kosuke suddenly cackled, drawing the attention of the awestruck class back to him. "Looks like class rep has FINALLY got some dirt on him. I guess it'll be a little tougher for you to become the class president this year, as a father and all."

Yuki's knuckles turned white as he clenched his slender hands, but he managed to restrain himself.

_I'll protect you, Honda-san, no matter what happens to me._ Yuki looked over at Tohru, whose cheeks were bright pink. His eyes briefly collided with her gaze, but before he could even react, she whipped her head around. _She has every reason to be embarrassed right now, but I hope she understands that I did this for her sake._

Yuki stood from his desk and put on a cool smile. "Now that you all know that I'm the father, I expect all complaints, profanity, and threats aimed at Honda-san to be directed at me. If I find out that Honda-san has been hurt emotionally or physically, then the culprit will feel what hell is truly like." He eyed his fan club, sending chills down the members' spines.

Tanaka Rio, the PYFC president, started sobbing. "Why has your gentle nature changed, my prince? We love you and want what's best for you, yet you easily throw all of us away for that girl who has tainted your precious body." Rio wiped away her tears and a sudden bitter expression overtook her pretty face. "The fan club will not back down. Prince, you are obviously delusional from that girl's curse! We will do whatever it takes to get our Prince back, no matter how much you try to stop us. Even if it means death."

Kosuke, who had lit his second cigarette, chuckled at Rio's dramatic monologue. "Calm your ass, babe. Don't you think death's a little too far?" He grinned as he threw his cigarette on the floor, using his foot to smash it into the ground. "Although, it would be interesting..."

Tohru's eyes widened and her hands trembled. _Be strong! I'm a mom now. I have to stand up for myself,_ thought the brunette.

"N-No-one will lay a finger on me," asserted Tohru, gaining more confidence in her voice as she spoke. "You can push me to my limit, but that won't stop me from trying to protect my babies."

Kyo snapped out of his daze at the sound of the brunette's sweet but firm voice.. _That idiot is stronger than I thought._

"Wait a minute," said Kosuke, scratching his chin with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Did you say 'babies'? So there's more than one?"

Before Tohru could respond, Yuki answered with a gentle smile. "Chiba-san, you're very sharp. My _girlfriend_, Honda-san, is carrying my twins."

Tohru squeaked at the word 'girlfriend'. "G-girlfriend? I am no-"

"So I hope that the class understands the situation and is extra careful around her," interrupted the rat zodiac, his smile disappearing.

Something in Kyo snapped after he heard the words 'girlfriend' and 'Honda-san' together in the same sentence.

"You bastard!" yelled Kyo, rising from his seat. He walked over to the 'prince' and grabbed his uniform collar. "Don't you think that's going too far?"

The PYFC gasped in unison.

"He's hurting the prince!"

"Someone stop him!"

Yuki was expressionless in Kyo's grasp. He easily threw off Kyo, who landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Don't let your own emotions get in the way of protecting Honda-san," snapped Yuki's dangerously low voice.

The orange cat winced as he propped himself up. _That damn rat! But he's right... which sucks even more! _

Just as the class began to get more hectic, the teacher walked in, red-faced and fuming.

"EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" yelled the teacher, slamming his hands on his desk. The class became noiseless. "I heard most of the commotion and reported it to the Principal Director. Honda and both Sohmas, go down to the Director's office, now! Maybe then I can hold a normal class!"

The trio complied in silence and walked out of the class room.

* * *

><p>The hallways were quieter than usual and the atmosphere between Yuki and Kyo was weighty. Unfortunately, Tohru had to walk across the entire school suffering from the depressing environment as a buffer between the two cousins.<p>

_I wonder why Kyo-kun became so angry back in class... I don't remember Yuki-kun saying anything that would make Kyo-kun violent. I guess it's just one of their frequent brawls. Oh, I better thank them for helping me!_

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, thank you for protecting me. I don't know what I would've done without you guys."

The orange-haired boy rolled his amber orbs. "Just don't even bother thanking me." _It's the rat you want anyway..._

"Oh, okay," uttered Tohru, her voice cracking. She felt a pain in her chest. Her nose stung as she urged herself not to cry now. She suppressed the croak in her throat. _Why do I feel like crying? It's not like Kyo-kun said anything out of the ordinary..._

"What a stupid cat. Anyway, you're welcome, Honda-san," said the handsome prince. He looked over at his "girlfriend" and saw that her cerulean eyes were watering and that the tip of her nose was a pale red. "Honda-san, are you alright? Are you crying?"

"What? Why are you crying?" asked the cat, stopping to examine the rice ball's face. He cupped the brunette's face with one hand, tenderly turning it towards him. The brunette turned beet red.

_His hand feels so warm against my face. _A tear cascaded down Tohru's creamy skin. Kyo used his thumb to wipe away the rogue tear, his piercing eyes getting lost in the brunette's bottomless blues. _His kind side is so touching..._

_She's so cute... Damn, why do I always want what I can't have. _

Yuki cleared his throat rather loudly. Kyo pulled his hand away from Tohru's face, his cheeks tinted pink.

"We should get going," said the rat. He held Tohru's hand and gave her a sincere smile. "We wouldn't want to be late to the Principal Director's office, right, girlfriend?"

Tohru's face heated up and she felt a stir in her chest. "Yuki-kun! That's really embarrassing..."

Yuki chuckled. "It's cute when you're blushing, Honda-san."

"Stop making her uncomfortable," said Kyo as he nonchalantly took her hand in his. He held a firm grip on her petite hand, as if he would lose her if he let go. "Anyway, let's go."

The brunette's face lit up. Feeling the heat of both Yuki and Kyo's hands comforted the rice ball. Her face broke into a wide grin as she couldn't contain her delight of holding hands with the two most important men in her life. _It's like we're one big family. Mom, even though I'm struggling a little bit, I'm grateful that I can still enjoy these joyful moments. Please let this happiness last a little bit longer!_

**A/N: So I'm back with the latest chapter of LLF. I know these updates are taking me a while, but I do what I can. This chapter was a bit of a struggle to write, mainly because I had semi-writer's block. Plus, I was trying to add detail (which I'm really weak in) but I don't know how successful that was. I'll try my best to upload a new chapter soon. Please favorite, follow, and review! I really get encouragement from those little notifications. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Is it Love?

**I'm back with the latest chapter of 'Love Lasts Forever'! Yay! I'm trying to update when I can, so please don't get too impatient with me. I definitely enjoy progressing this story as much as you enjoy reading it (hopefully).**

"Here it is," said Yuki, standing in front of the Principal Director's office. He had never been in there before as it was reserved for notoriously bad students (like Chiba Kosuke). He had only heard chilling tales from Kyo, who had been in there twice before (once for a fistfight, the other time for getting caught bad-mouthing a teacher). In fact, students rarely even saw the Principal Director's face; he was one of the school's many mysteries, almost as strange as the Sohma curse itself.

Tohru gave a tentative knock on the door, afraid of what was to come. She wasn't sure what to expect, as she had never been in much trouble before. However, her status as the school's goody-two-shoes made a complete 180 within a day.

She looked to Yuki for comfort; she tended to seek comfort from Yuki when she felt unsure of herself. The rice ball wasn't exactly sure why she did this. She tried many times to stop because she didn't want to be emotionally dependent on another person. She was supposed to be independent like her mother. In fact, she was a mother now. Despite her efforts, she continued to rely on Yuki's reassuring smile, which gave her confidence. His power was special. _He_ was special.

"Come in," said a deep voice, loud enough to surpass the door and resonate in the halls. It was a voice of authority and contained enough power to command even the nation's military.

The trio stood frozen at the door. The director's voice had instilled fear into their already nervous selves.

Kyo was the first to break out of his paralysis, sliding the door open, bracing himself for the sight he was to see. Perhaps it was because he had already visited this place a few times.

He remembered the Principal Director's face in clear detail from the two times he had seen the man before. The man was older; his wrinkles were prominent and he had more white patches of hair than black. His eyes were always squinting as if he were suspicious of everything. The corners of his mouth pointed downwards, always. He seemed like a stern, old-fashioned man.

Seeing the man again, Kyo noticed he hadn't changed at all over the summer vacation. Same eyes, same nose, same frown. The Director's face elicited the same response from Tohru and Yuki as it had from Kyo the first time he had seen him—a tiny gasp and an immediate lowering of the eyes. The man was simply too powerful to even gaze at.

On his desk was a nameplate with no name, only the words 'Principal Director'. His large, wrinkly hands were folded above his paperwork. He had been waiting for these three "troublemakers" (as dubbed by their teacher)_._

"You must be Sohma Yuki, Honda Tohru, and Sohma Kyo. Sit down."

The trio quickly sat in the chairs that were neatly aligned before the P.D.'s desk, fearing that a second wasted would mean their early deaths.

"Honda, I heard about your pregnancy from your sensei. However, I don't make a judgment until I have heard from the parties involved. So, Tohru, relay your honest story."

Tohru peered at the director in confusion. _Eh? The director is not scolding us?_

"I'm not exactly sure where to begin," said the brunette as she messed with the end of her blue ribbons.

"Alright, then why don't I start with who the father is? From what I've heard, it's you, Sohma Yuki," he said as he glanced over at the good-looking young man who perked up at the mention of his name. "However, I want to know the case exactly."

Tohru chewed on the inside of her cheek. Yuki had said that he was the father, but it wasn't the whole truth, just a mere possibility. She didn't want to ruin his reputation as the star student either. Yuki had a bright future ahead of him; she'd only block that future.

The rice ball sighed knowing that Yuki wouldn't be too happy about what she was about to say. All of his efforts up to this point would be meaningless with her explanation, but Tohru felt obligated to keep her and her children from holding Yuki back. _I'm so grateful, Yuki-kun, but you shouldn't have to suffer because of me._

"The father... is not Yuki-kun," said Tohru. Both Yuki and Kyo abruptly turned to the rice ball, confused.

"Honda-san..." Yuki flashed a brief look of hurt on his face, which upset Tohru, so she avoided making eye contact with the rat zodiac.

The director rubbed his chin, processing the words of the brunette. "That directly conflicts with what Sohma said in class."

"I understand, but he only said those things to protect me." She turned toward the disheartened Yuki and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Yuki-kun. Please, Director, leave Yuki-kun out of this."

Yuki stared at the rice ball, dumbfounded but what he had just heard. _Why is she saying this? Is it because she doesn't want me to be the father? Maybe I was wrong in claiming that it was me. Maybe she wanted Kyo to be the one to protect her back there. _He felt physically sick, and a bitter taste remained in his mouth. His jaw hurt from how tightly he clenched his teeth. The usually levelheaded prince started to lose his composure once he began to realize the possibility of Tohru loving his abominable cousin.

"I see," said the director. "Then, Sohma Yuki, you are free to leave. However, you will have a minor punishment for your little scuffle with your cousin over here, which we can discuss another time. Other than that, you are dismissed."

Yuki opened his mouth to protest, but the rice ball's pleading eyes convinced him to stay quiet. He quickly bowed to the director and left the office, feeling relieved that he was able to leave before he broke down.

Tohru watched the rat zodiac leave, feeling sorry for rejecting his protection.

The director folded his hands and looked at Kyo, sighing. "Honda, does this mean this Kyo is the father?"

"Ah, he's no-"

"I am, sir," interrupted Kyo. "I'm sorry for not speaking up earlier."

This time, the director's sigh was more prominent.

"Sohma, this is now the fourth time you've been here."

"Third, actually," muttered Kyo under his breath, crossing his arms defensively. He pouted like a child.

"It seems like you can't stay out of trouble. And this isn't just any kind of trouble! It's one that can change your life forever. I know you two aren't bad students. Especially you, Honda. So I expected that you'd have enough sense of responsibility to practice safe sexual intercourse!"

Kyo and Tohru both stared wide-eyed at the director, their faces turning a deep shade of red. The tips of the cat zodiac's ears were on fire. _There's no way that old geezer is giving us the 'talk' right now..._

The director sighed again, oblivious to his students' reactions. "But what's done is done. You two are still kids with bright futures, but having a child means that a successful future will be harder to achieve. Having a child is even difficult for adults with stable jobs, and even more difficult for high school students. Can you two really handle it?"

"Of course we can!" yelled Kyo. "We have each other. We can get jobs to support ourselves."

Tohru nodded in agreement and spoke with both Sohma boys in mind. "We are young, but we learn from experience. We are like all first-time parents: inexperienced. I believe that we can raise a child by overcoming each difficulty with support from each other."

The director shook his head and gave the two a look of understanding. "I was young once, which may be hard to believe. When you're young, you're reckless and stubborn. Even as you're older, you're the same, but learn to control yourself better. I think you two are a clear case of that. I admire your optimism, really. But I don't think you really understand the true hardships of being parents at your age. It will be hard to get a stable job with just a high school diploma. Not only are there financial problems, but there are also relationship problems. I'm sure you two are on fantastic terms now, but the added stress can strain your relationship. I know neither of you want that." The authority noticed the hesitation in his students' eyes. He was getting through to them.

He continued, "And Honda, it will be difficult for you to carry out this pregnancy in school. It will be both physically and mentally draining. Graduation will be difficult as well. So, what I'm trying to make you two understand is the true gravity of your situation right now. You guys would be living in a fantasy world if you thought this would be easy. Please reconsider your decision to keep the child, whether you choose to give up for adoption or have an abortion."

Tohru's eyes stung as she began to go through her options again. Every word the director said was right. She wasn't able to think that far—no, she didn't want to think that far as it would only lead her to the two options she couldn't bear to think about. _Am I being selfish for wanting to give birth and raising my children? _

Even Kyo began to doubt his and Yuki's abilities to support Tohru and the babies.

"I will give you two suspension from the school. I'm not only doing this for punishment. I am trying to give you time to think about what option you will take and protecting you two from the other students for now. You two need to really get a hold of what you're doing. Only then can you come back."

Tohru nodded, grateful for the director's generosity. However, she was dreading the days ahead because she didn't want to think about a future without her children. She had already fallen in love with her unborn children, and the thought of letting them go had her teary-eyed.

"Just know that I am on your side. As the director, I support all of my students. This pregnancy was the result of an irresponsible decision, but I'm here to help you through it, Honda. You two can go home, now. Come back when you've understood the difficulties of parenthood and have decided to either face those difficulties or avoid them."

"Thank you, sir," said Kyo, bowing.

Tohru gave a bow. "Thank you."

Kyo took Tohru's hand and left the office. _That geezer isn't that bad. I shouldn't have judged him so quickly._

Once outside, Tohru felt numb. The Principal Director had explained everything so well, letting the harsh reality settle in deep within the rice ball's brain. Her decision to keep the babies was wavering. Just a couple weeks ago, Tohru had so definitely said that she would keep her babies, that it was what her mother would have wanted. Now, she wasn't so sure.

"Tohru... are you alright?" inquired the cat. It was strange seeing Tohru so detached, especially after that conversation.

"I'm fi-"

Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her closer, silencing her. He inspected her face, only inches away from his. His animalistic eyes flickered down to her pale pink lips. He mentally shook himself of his desires and readjusted his gaze to her eyes. Her eyes no longer locked away her emotions, revealing her confusion, gloom, and, as of now, surprise.

"K-Kyo-kun, what are you-"

His soft lips met her forehead. Tohru couldn't help being shocked. He was acting so unlike his usual self.

"Tohru," he whispered. The brunette could feel the hotness of his breath against her forehead. "you don't have to hide how you feel. I know that you're not okay right now because I'm not okay, which means you're feeling about a million times worse."

Tohru really wished she could embrace the boy—no, _man_—in front of her. She grasped his black sleeve, tempted to wrap her arms around his slender waist. But, her simple gesture would have to do. She couldn't have him turn into a cat in such a public space.

The rice ball reached out her hand, waiting for the cat to grab it. He hesitantly put his larger hand against her smaller one, but gained confidence once he felt the familiarity of it all. His fingers intertwined naturally with hers.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed since the suspended students had arrived at home. Tohru, after preparing a small snack for the hungry cat, retreated to her room to resolve her inner conflict.<p>

Tohru's two options were either giving up for adoption or raising the twins. She was having a difficult time making a decision. She swayed back and forth between each option.

Adoption was tough to think about because she had already gotten used to the idea of having her own little family with Kyo and Yuki by her side. For her, the twins were not just a product of a "reckless decision". They were her new family, and she was looking forward to the day that she would meet them. She wanted to learn their individual personalities, the types of foods they would like, who they would resemble. She wanted to know everything.

_I'm being greedy. I can't possibly want everything. _

She had spent her nights smiling to herself as she imagined her life as a mother, giving her kids goodnight kisses and telling them the story of the zodiac animals—all of the things her own mother did for her. When they got scared, she could squeeze them tight and give them kisses on their foreheads, telling them that they have nothing to fear because she, their mother, was there to protect them. She could make them laugh, all three of them giggling until the whole house filled with nothing but the sound of happiness.

However, the rice ball couldn't protect them. She was in no situation to bear these kids and raise them. Even with the help of the Sohma boys, it was impossible without giving up something important to all three of them.

_Maybe adoption is the best _way, she thought, her fingers tracing her abdomen. But she wasn't sure how she would be able to cope with the fact that _her_ children were out there living under the care of _other _people. _Oh my goodness, I'm being so selfish... I should be grateful if other people are willing to raise these babies better than I can._ Even so, desire to be with her own children clouded Tohru's thoughts.

_Mom, what should I do?_

Tohru glanced down at her slightly protruding belly. Before she started showing, she didn't feel much attachment; seeing her belly grow every day made her realize that the two babies inside of her were real and growing happily inside her. Would her children resent her if she gave them up? Or would they resent her for keeping them? She desperately wanted to know the answer.

A series of knocks interrupted the rice ball's thoughts. Kyo's head popped out of the doorway.

"Hey, Tohru," said the cat, letting himself in. "Are you doing alright? You've been in your room for a while."

"Yes, I'm just thinking..." Her voice trailed off.

Kyo noticed the rice ball's hand on top of her stomach. _She must be having a hard time deciding._

The cat sat down on the edge of the frilly bed. "They'll be a handful, y'know."

That caught Tohru's attention. "Huh?"

"The babies. If they're anything like me or that rat, you'll have your hands full."

Tohru laughed. "What makes you think that, Kyo-kun?"

Kyo smirked. "Well, me for obvious reasons. I wasn't exactly an angel as a kid. My mom..." He fell silent, remembering her death. He sighed. "My mom used to scold me for wandering off when I was supposed to stay put. Other than that, I was pretty good. And the rat... he used to be a ball of energy. I'm not sure what happened, but he changed a lot. The point is: we were troublesome kids."

Tohru smiled, picturing the two boys as children. "I think my life would be fun with two little Kyo-kuns or Yuki-kuns."

"It's all fun until they grow up like me or Yuki." Kyo's face became serious. He looked into Tohru's eyes. "I think the three of us can raise the kids. I can't let them turn out like... me. We can guide them on the right path, make 'em great people. Tohru, you just need to trust yourself and us. It'll be tough. We all know it. But aren't... families supposed to overcome things together?"

A smile slowly emerged on the brunette's lips. This was it. This was her sign from her mother. It had to be.

She felt determined again.

"Kyo-kun, thank you. I've made up my mind. I think I should raise the babies myself." _I'm sorry that I was so shaken before... I'm making this sound like you two are some sort of object... Please forgive mommy. _"Let's all work hard to become great parents. We're going to have to research and read up on everything, and I've never been too good at studying... but I'll try my hardest to study everything."

Kyo smiled. "Yeah. Me, too."

* * *

><p>It became time for Yuki to come home from school. Tohru had put in a lot of effort in preparing dinner for him and waited for him to return. Kyo was taking a nap up on the roof.<p>

The paper door slid open.

"I'm home," said Yuki, his voice lacking energy.

Tohru excitedly met Yuki with a smile. "Yuki-kun, how was your day?"

The prince's cold grey eyes avoided the Onigiri's shiny blue pools. He didn't smile back.

"Fine." He took off his school bag and shoes.

Tohru's face fell at his curt response, her disappointment obvious. She fiddled with her thumbs.

"I have dinner ready for you. I decided to make one of your favorites today: Sanuki udon."

"Thanks. I'll eat later." He began to walk towards his room.

Tohru felt the cold aura around him as he turned away from her.

"Wait, Yuki-kun!"

The grey-haired rat sighed, his shoulders falling as he did so. He turned to the rice ball.

"Yes, Honda-san?" He sounded exasperated and tired. Tohru bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying. _He's never like this to me... I only see him like this to Kyo-kun. I don't know why I feel so sad, he could have just had a bad day..._

"I'm sorry if I made you angry. I don't know what I did, but I'll fix it for sure! Please, let me know."

A smirk emerged on Yuki's face. He was different from his usual self.

"What you did?" he asked, his voice lowered, almost dangerous. He walked over to the rice ball. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, bending over to look into her terror-filled eyes. "Be honest with me, Honda-san. Do you see me as a man?"

"Y-Yuki-kun, p-please stop..." Tohru struggled to break free of his grip, making him only tighten his hold on her.

Yuki was acting so rough—almost wild. Her heart was racing, both from fear and the proximity between the prince and herself.

"Please, answer me."

Tohru stopped struggling and gazed into the rat's face. He always guarded his emotions so Tohru could never tell what he would be thinking. But, his feelings were blatant today. He was angry, hurt, upset... jealous. Tohru could see it.

Tohru had never honestly thought about anyone as a _man_. She hadn't even had her first crush yet. She was always busy with work that she didn't have much time to think for herself. But, now that she thought about it, she had to admit that she felt _something_ around Yuki. She would catch herself blushing at things he said and her heart would pound when he made contact with her. Did that mean she saw Yuki as a man? Wouldn't that mean she saw Kyo as a man, too?

"I-I don't kn-"

"It's a yes or no question, Honda-san."

"Would my answer... change anything?"

Yuki, taken aback by her question, let go of the brunette's wrists.

Tohru avoided his gaze. "If I told you 'yes', would you do anything to change the way things are right now?"

Yuki's expression softened. He couldn't be angry anymore.

The prince pulled Tohru into his chest, wrapping his arms around her back. He buried his face into her shoulder, a faint smell of strawberries present from her brown locks. He leaned in close to her ear.

"I'd make you my woman, Honda-san."

**Thanks for reading! I'm sorry I'm so slow... but I'll start working on bringing the next chapter. Oh, and Yuki was a bit OOC in this chapter, but I think under the circumstances, it seems pretty/kinda realistic? Well, anyway, I like bad boy Yuki. Don't forget to Favorite and Review! I'll see you guys again soon!**

**-Ashley**


	10. Wins and Losses

**Back with the next chapter of LLF! Enjoy!**

"I'd make you my woman, Honda-san."

Tohru's vision blurred from the cloud of smoke filling the room. A black school uniform hit the floor. Once the smoke cleared, Tohru could see a furry white animal clinging onto her shoulder, his face buried into her shirt. She was too embarrassed to look at him. She kept her focus on the picture frame on the wall straight ahead.

_Does he really see me as a woman?_

Someone might have mistaken the brunette for a statue. She couldn't do anything but stand there, dumbfounded, while Yuki held onto her.

Yuki stared up into the face of the girl he loved. His large grey eyes flickered with passion and feeling; however, Tohru's empty eyes stared into a distant place, her cheeks tinted pink.

The rat let go of the rice ball, falling to the floor with agility.

"Honda-san," he called.

Tohru flinched. Her eyes wandered until they locked with his. She immediately averted his stare.

"Y-Yes, Yu-Yuki-kun?"

"What do you think of me?"

"You're a..." She paused. She gave her response some thought. "You're a kind person."

The rat sighed. "You know what I mean, Honda-san. Please answer my question from before. Do you see me as a man? I mean, not literally, since I'm obviously _not_ human right now but... Can you imagine a future with me?"

"I..." The brunette was blushing profusely. She could hear how fast her pulse was in her ear.

She took a moment to think about her relationship with Yuki. She had always relied on him when she was in times of trouble, even when she didn't want to rely on him. Occasionally, he would do things that stirred strange feelings in the pit of her stomach. Wherever he touched her, her skin would burn and tingle for minutes after the contact was over. Was that what having a "crush" was like?

"I think of Yuki-kun as... a man," whispered Tohru. She jumped at her own surprise of saying that out loud. She clutched the end of her shirt, forming a big lump of cloth in her palm. _Please, Yuki-kun, act like you didn't hear me... Please..._

There was silence. _Maybe he really didn't hear me._ She let go of her shirt, all wrinkled up now thanks to her grip.

The rice ball decided to leave quickly before he could formulate what she said.

"I'm... I'm going to take a bit of a rest," stammered the rice ball, bolting down the hallway leading to her room.

"Wait!" called Yuki. There was a puff of smoke and a naked boy. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on, chasing after the brunette whilst pulling down his shirt.

The brunette sighed and slowly turned around, afraid of seeing a nude teenage boy. When she saw the prince fully clothed and human again, she was extremely relieved. His grey strands were tousled from his quick clothing change, making Tohru blush even more. _Now that I think about it, Yuki-kun is very attractive with a slightly messy image... What am I thinking right now? I've lost it._

"Did you mean it when you said you see me as a man?" asked Yuki, his excitement obvious.

Tohru cringed and mentally hit herself. "Y-You heard that?"

Yuki nodded and pointed to his ears, giving the rice ball a mischievous grin. "Rats have great hearing."

"Ah, right..."

Yuki took a step closer to the brunette. Her foot moved back hesitantly. Before she could back away, he clutched Tohru's hand.

"Please date me, Honda-san."

"What? Date?!"

Yuki put a finger to Tohru's lips. "Shh. Kyo might hear you. Cats have better hearing than rats."

"Yuki-kun, this is so sudden! I-I-"

Yuki smirked. "Well, I was going to ask you to _marry_ me, Honda-san, but I thought you might pass out if I asked."

"Marry?!" Tohru felt dizzy.

Yuki shushed her again.

"Calm down, Honda-san. Your yelling may not be good for the babies."

"Ah, okay... Yuki-kun... I don't know about us two dating. We both have more important things to worry about... and what about Kyo-kun?"

Yuki scowled. "What about him? Why should he matter when we're the ones deciding we want a relationship?" Yuki glanced curiously at the rice ball. "Unless, you have feelings for my cousin?"

Tohru stared at the rat, not saying a word. It took her a moment before responding.

"N-No, of course not," she mumbled. "It's ju-"

"Then it should be fine, right? Us dating?"

Tohru bit her lip and looked towards the ground. _But, Kyo-kun... _

Yuki sighed, pushing locks of his grey hair out of his eyes. "Sorry, Honda-san. I'm being pushy, aren't I? I guess this is just the type of guy I am... my true self. It's ugly, isn't it?"

Tohru felt a tug at her chest.

"No, it's not ugly at all... I actually like hearing your honest feelings. It makes me feel closer to you, Yuki-kun."

Yuki blushed. "I-I'm only like this because it's you."

The rat's face became serious again. He brushed his thumb against the rice ball's cheek.

"I felt like I was being awakened today, Honda-san. Right when you so confidently said I wasn't the father." He held a strand of the brunette's hair between his thumb and index finger. "It made me realize how much I wanted to be loved by you."

_His feelings are so soft and innocent. _

"Why me?" asked the rice ball, her voice quiet.

The prince smiled. "You seem to be the only one who sees me as a real person. Everyone else views me as either just another cursed Sohma or a celebrity of some sorts."

"I see..."

"I'll take really good care of you and the babies, Honda-san. Please, just let me."

_Yuki-kun would make a great dad... and he treats me well. He's almost perfect._ Even with those lingering thoughts, Tohru still had doubts.

"I don't think you'd be very happy with me, though," said Tohru, blushing. "I don't know anything about love or dating."

Yuki laughed. "That's alright. We'll figure it out as we go."

Tohru took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. She ignored her hesitation. She opened up her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, Yuki-kun. Please just call me 'Tohru' from now on."

The prince blushed. His heart pounded faster than ever before. _She's so cute._

"O-Okay... Hond- I mean, _Tohru_."

* * *

><p>The cat lounging on the roof was restless. He had been trying to take a nap, but how could he? Especially when he could hear every word coming from the halls below him.<p>

_Tohru and the rat... together. I knew this would happen. Yuki wins again. And I lose... again._

He clenched his teeth. Tears streamed down his face, their heat stinging his skin. He hastily wiped them away with his forearm, burying his head between his knees.

"That... that damn rat," he muttered, his voice cracking.

He could still hear them talking in the house. About how they were going to keep this from Kyo. How it was none of his business. How his feelings didn't matter.

_My feelings don't matter... When have they ever mattered? This damn curse. If it weren't for this curse, I would be a normal kid. Maybe I would even have friends. Maybe people would listen to me. Maybe I wouldn't be hated. Maybe I wouldn't even know who Tohru is. Maybe, maybe, maybe._

"I wish I never met that idiot. I wish I wasn't even born," mumbled Kyo.

He stayed up on the roof, pitying himself for a while longer until he heard the roof beneath him creak with careful footsteps.

"Kyo," called a chilly voice.

Kyo looked towards the source of the voice and glared. A grey haired boy stood on top of the roof, looming over Kyo. He sat down, a short distance away from the cat.

"Get outta here. This is the one place I have left. Do you have to take this, too?"

Yuki ignored the orange haired boy. "I know you heard us downstairs."

"Yeah."

There was silence.

Yuki cleared his throat. "I meant for you to hear it."

"I know," Kyo replied without missing a beat.

"I'll take good care of her. You know it's for the best."

The cat knew. He stayed silent.

Yuki sighed. "I'm... safer."

"I know. That's the only reason why I didn't barge in down there," admitted the orange-haired boy, suppressing his anger. _The cat's true form is too dangerous... curse this true form shit!_

Yuki stared at his hands awkwardly. "Thanks for not doing that. You would've shaken her. She likes you... a lot more than I thought she did. Thank for losing to me for her sake."

"That makes me feel worse."

Yuki laughed. Kyo looked up, shocked.

"Listen, I'm not liking this 'brotherly moment' type thing, so can you just freakin' leave?"

Yuki sighed and stood up. He felt the need to apologize, though. Even he knew that he didn't deserve this victory. He shook himself of the feeling.

_This is the best for Honda-san-I mean, Tohru._

He left, trying to convince himself that this really was the best for the rice ball. It wasn't working.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed, and Tohru was preparing for a walk. She had read that daily exercise was good for pregnant women, so she decided to start walking.<p>

_Everyone's had dinner, so I'm sure Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun will be fine while I'm gone._ Tohru gleefully rubbed her belly. _It's time for some alone time with mommy!_

Tohru stepped out of the house, shuddering from the chill. The nights were getting colder as fall came closer. She hugged her body tightly, rubbing her warm hands over her arms.

Just when she was thinking about retrieving her jacket, a small blanket was draped over her shoulders.

"It's cold out here, Honda-san," said Yuki's gentle voice.

Tohru smiled, immediately recognizing the prince's voice. She turned around and gave him a playful smile.

"I thought I told you to call me by my first name," said the rice ball, readjusting the blanket.

Yuki blushed. "Sorry... Tohru."

The rice ball lit up. "Would you like to walk with me, Yuki-kun?"

"Of course."

"We haven't visited the secret base in a long time. I think it's time to pay the leeks a visit," said the rice ball, walking alongside Yuki.

"That's a good idea. But I didn't plant anything over the summer since I knew it wouldn't rain that much this year."

"It's alright! I want to visit, anyway. I feel at peace whenever we go to the secret base."

The new _couple_ treaded the forest trails that felt so familiar.

"Can we... hold hands, Tohru?"

"Yes..."

Yuki fumbled around in the dark to look for the brunette's hand. He finally found it, lacing his fingers with hers. _Her hand is so warm... This night doesn't seem so cold anymore._

"Tell me when you get tired... A woman carrying twins may get tired more easily."

The rice ball laughed. "I will."

A few minutes later, Tohru was completely out of breath.

"Yuki-kun... can we..." Tohru took a gulp of air. "slow down?"

"O-Of course! Why didn't you tell me earlier if you were getting tired?"

"Heh. I thought... I could do it."

The rat led her to a nearby boulder, helping her sit on top of it.

Tohru sighed. "I'm only 8 weeks in and I'm already feeling pretty tired. Plus, I'm getting much bigger by the day."

Yuki had been noticing how quickly the twins were growing. Tohru's swollen abdomen was getting easier to spot, even when she wore baggy clothing.

"Can I feel your stomach?" Yuki was fascinated by the twins' rapid growth.

The brunette blushed. "Okay. But, there's no kicking or anything, yet. I read that I won't feel anything until I'm about 20 weeks."

Yuki reached out his arm and placed his hand on Tohru's abdomen. He couldn't feel anything, but still, he felt happy.

Tohru placed her hand over Yuki's.

"Babies, meet Yuki-kun." She struggled with how to introduce him. "He's... one of your papa's."

"Hi," mumbled Yuki, still fascinated. He looked up at Tohru. "How big do you think they are?"

"Each one is about 4 centimeters. Isn't that so tiny? But my belly is still this big." Tohru stared at the ground, no longer smiling. "I'm sure Kyo-kun would like to feel the twins, too. He's just too embarrassed to ask."

Yuki frowned at the mention of Kyo. _Even when we're alone, Kyo somehow ends up here in a way. Maybe I should just change the topic._

"Should we give them nicknames?"

Tohru's gloomy expression disappeared, and her excitement returned.

"We should! I've been thinking about it for a while, but I never actually found cute names I liked."

Yuki rubbed his chin in thought. "What are your favorite fruits?"

"Mmm... I really like all sorts of fruits! But, I have to say that strawberries are at the top, along with peaches."

"Then how about Ichigo and Momo?"

"That's really cute! Baby A can be Ichigo and Baby B can be Momo. Plus, ichi means one, so it makes sense for Baby A to be Ichigo. I really like it, Yuki-kun."

Yuki smiled. After all of the stress he endured during the day, he really needed this time with Tohru.

"It's getting dark. Maybe we should go back," said Yuki, looking up at the sky.

"Okay. We'll visit the secret base another time."

Tohru quietly groaned as she pushed herself up from the rock.

"Careful," said the rat zodiac.

"Haha, I..." The rice ball stopped mid-sentence. Her ears perked up. "Did you hear that?"

Yuki nodded. _It must be Kyo._ "It's probably nothing. Let's go."

Tohru didn't budge. "It sounds like my name."

The voice became more prominent. "Tohru! Are you here?"

The rice ball walked towards the sound without hesitation.

"Honda-I mean, Tohru! Wait!"

Tohru didn't stop. _It's Kyo-kun, definitely._

"Kyo-kun! Is that you?" she yelled.

A beam of light got closer and closer. The light shone directly into her eyes.

"Ow," said the rice ball, shielding her eyes.

"Sorry!" The light moved. "It's me, Kyo."

There was Kyo, holding a flashlight.

"Ah, Kyo-kun! I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing out here?"

"I came to... look for you," he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I came to look for you! Jeez. What kind of girl leaves the house during the night by herself?"

Tohru bit her lip. _I should've told Kyo-kun... now he's angry._

The rice ball fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Were you worrying about me, Kyo-kun?"

"I... yeah, I guess. Kinda."

Tohru blushed. _I feel so happy and warm..._

"I'm sorry... I should've told you before I left. But, Yuki-kun is with me, so I'm okay."

"Oh, I see..."

"Tohru!" called Yuki, out of breath.

Kyo abruptly turned and started walking.

"Wait! Kyo-kun!"

Tohru went to go after him, but Yuki grabbed her arm.

"Just let him leave. Let's walk back home slowly together."

Tohru half-heartedly nodded, still looking at the spot where Kyo had stood just a moment ago.

Yuki sighed.

"Even thought we're dating now," muttered the frustrated rat. "you still can't get over that cat, can you? I guess it'll take time."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

**And that's the end of this chapter. Please favorite and review, etc.. I'll try to upload a new chapter soon.  
><strong>


	11. Choosing Sides

"Don't you think it's time to come back to school, Tohru?" asked Yuki at the dinner table. Tohru's spoon full of soup froze midway to her mouth.

"I-I guess so..."

Two weeks had passed since Tohru and Kyo's suspension. The two were free to go back to school whenever, but had been pushing off their return because they were afraid of the other students' judgments. Yuki had been updating the two about the rumors that he heard during the school day.

"My, er, fan club seems to be calmer and less hostile towards you because they think that Kyo is the father." There was a fleeting look of irritation on the rat's face. "I think it's safe for you to go back."

Tohru smiled and nodded, but her interest was elsewhere. Her eyes were drawn to the cat across from her, who ate slowly and silently.

_Why isn't he eating well? Is he sick? Maybe the food I made isn't good... I knew I shouldn't have put so much seasoning! Kyo-kun needs to eat well..._

"Is there something on my face?"

Tohru blinked a few times. "Huh?"

Kyo stared at the girl, an eyebrow raised. "You've been staring at me for a while. Is there something you wanna say?"

Yuki threw a suspicious glance at Tohru. She could feel his cold stare.

The uncomfortable brunette nervously laughed. "N-No, nothing. Just you don't seem to be eating very well, that's all."

The cold prince's look of suspicion remained, but he went back to eating his food.

Kyo shrugged. "Okay. If that's all." He picked up some rice with his chopsticks and ate it, chewing more thoroughly than he usually would. He glanced at the rice ball with an _are you happy now?_ expression.

Tohru managed to force a smile, but she was cringing on the inside from her nosiness. The atmosphere was extremely tense and had been for the past two weeks. Spending the day with Kyo, who refused to speak, was a difficult task; Yuki's jealously over the two spending time made it even more difficult. Tohru often ended up torn between the two men in her presence. As soon as she got Kyo to warm up to her, Yuki would become unhappy. As soon as she went to Yuki, Kyo would go back to giving her the silent treatment.

_I just can't win..._

Keeping the struggles to herself drained her. She wanted to make both sides happy, but it seemed like that was impossible. A few days ago, she had relayed her problem to her boyfriend, but he had only become colder:

"_Yuki-kun, I've been feeling a bit stressed recently."_

"_What's wrong, Tohru?"_

"_Well, I... just want to make everyone happy. I want to make you happy, Yuki-kun... but at the same time, I want to help Kyo. I feel like I have to choose between you two."_

"_..."_

"_Yuki-kun?"_

"_You don't have to choose. You've already chosen me, haven't you? I just don't think you have to be stressed about this... Forget about that cat. We'll focus only on each other, and Ichigo and Momo."_

"_Right..."_

Despite having been told not to worry, Tohru still felt anxious. She knew Yuki was her boyfriend and that he should come first, but she couldn't help but factor in Kyo as well.

Yuki scooped up a large portion of his rice with his spoon and transferred it to Tohru's bowl.

Tohru stared at Yuki wide-eyed and shook her head vigorously. "You don't have to! Really, I can't even eat the amount I have!"

"Mothers need more nutrition, especially those who are pregnant with twins. You haven't been eating a lot, recently. I'm worried about you."

Kyo watched the couple before him with resentment.

Tohru smiled. "Aha, you don't have to be worried. I'm fine, really... Ichigo and Momo haven't been very demanding for the past few days like they usually are."

Tohru looked at the cat who hastily looked away.

_Does Kyo-kun care? Does he still consider Ichigo and Momo as his potential children? He hasn't been asking about them at all. I hope he still cares._

She had been trying very hard to update Kyo on everything happening with the twins. While Yuki was at school, she'd tell Kyo what she was craving that day, or how big the babies should be. Each time, he seemed uninterested, and Tohru's heart would be crushed when he gave his one-word responses.

"I'm still worried," said Yuki. "The fact that your cravings have totally subsided seems a bit unusual. Perhaps you're still stressed about... that?"

Tohru tried her best to smile. "I'm fine," reassured the Onigiri. She grabbed her spoon and stuffed her mouth with rice, forcing herself to chew.

Yuki used his chopsticks to place various sides on her plate. The brunette gave him a thankful nod as she ate her continuously piling amount of food.

Kyo stared at his own plate, picking at the vegetables. _She's obviously forcing herself. What's bothering her so much that she can't even eat?_

"I'll excuse myself first," said Yuki. He grabbed his empty plate and headed to the kitchen.

Kyo waited until Yuki left the kitchen and stood up to excuse himself as well. He turned to the rice ball before leaving.

"Tohru."

The rice ball looked up, shocked to hear her name come from the cat.

"Y-Yes, Kyo-kun?"

The cat refused to make eye contact as he spoke. "Don't force yourself to eat. You'll get indigestion or something."

"Thank y—"

The cat left before she could finish, taking long strides to the kitchen. Tohru sat at the table alone.

"I guess I'll clean up, too," said Tohru to no one in particular.

She brought her half-empty plate to the kitchen sink. She turned on the faucet and ran water over each plate.

Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen. The plate in her hand shattered onto the floor.

The rice ball grabbed the counter for support, her other hand clutching her belly. Sweat formed along her forehead.

_This pain... it must be from eating too quickly... Ow, but it hurts so much._

Soon, the pain went away.

"Tohru!"

Having heard the noise, the grey-haired prince came to the brunette's rescue.

"Ah, Yuki-kun." She used the counter to stand back up.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Tohru smiled. "I'm alright. I just dropped a plate." _I can't worry him even more by telling him I'm having indigestion problems._

Yuki exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'll clean this up. You should go rest."

The prince ran his fingers along one of Tohru's ribbons. Tohru blushed.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun... I'll be in my room."

* * *

><p>When Tohru entered her room, she saw her window open and a dark silhouette loomed in the corner. She froze at the sight of the dark figure.<p>

"Wh-who's there?"

The figure came closer.

"Kya!" screamed Tohru. Her scream was quickly muffled by a warm hand over her lips.

_Mom, help me!_ Knowing she had to escape from the attacker's grip, the rice ball used all of her strength to punch the attacker square in the jaw, a technique she had picked up a year ago from one of Kyo's lessons.

"Oof!" The attacker released the brunette, falling to the floor.

The brunette ran towards the door and switched on the light, revealing Shigure lying on the floor, clutching his jaw.

"Shigure-san!" Tohru rushed to his aid. "I'm so sorry!"

The dog covered her mouth with his hand again.

"Shh! If you're loud, I'll be caught by those two ruthless monsters," whispered Shigure. He signaled her towards the door.

Tohru nodded and closed the door. She returned to her spot next to Shigure and helped him up off of the floor. The two sat down on her pink bed.

"You've been away for so long," said Tohru, unable to hide her disappointment in him.

"I know. I'm sorry," apologized the dog zodiac, his guilt obvious. His gaze rested on Tohru's abdomen. "So, you really are pregnant..."

Tohru blushed, using her arms to try to hide herself. "That's a bit embarrassing, Shigure-san."

Shigure laughed. "I'm sorry! You're too cute when you blush!"

The brunette smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, where have you been this whole time?"

"Well, first I had to go to a peaceful place to write my novels, since I knew Yuki and Kyo wouldn't let me write in peace. Then, I had to deal with some matters regarding Akito."

Tohru flinched upon hearing the name of the zodiac god.

The dog zodiac sighed and pet the rice ball. "I'm really sorry, Tohru. I put you in danger. I don't really have the right to ask for your forgiveness."

The rice ball lit up. "It's alright, Shigure-san. I'm safe. I don't blame you at all."

"You're too kind, my flower."

Meanwhile, on the outside of the door, the cat and rat stood cross-armed, waiting for the right moment to burst in and beat the dog senseless.

"Can we do it now?" whispered Kyo. Yuki shook his head.

"Not yet. Just wait."

Inside, the dog's ears perked up.

"Well, Tohru, it was nice seeing you again! I just came by to drop off some money. I know you guys have been struggling. This amount should last you around two years or so."

"Wait! Where are you going that it'll take two years?"

"Ehehe... Away from those two savages who are outside the door."

Shigure put his hands on Tohru's windowsill and hoisted himself up.

The door swung open.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE!" yelled the enraged orange cat.

"Eep!" yelped Shigure, scrambling to get out of the room. His clothes got caught on a nail. "DAMMIT!"

Yuki and Kyo pounced on the 29 year old.

Tohru watched in horror as the two boys took turns beating the poor novelist.

"Tohru, please cover your eyes," said Yuki, his face more vicious than Tohru had ever seen before.

"Shigure-san didn't do anything wrong! Please stop!"

"Yeah... listen... to... Tohru," begged the dog in between punches.

"How dare you freakin' leave us to basically die? Don't you know how much we've suffered?"

"How can you come back after what you did to Tohru?"

The beating lasted a good thirty minutes. After his thorough beating, Shigure sat on the bed next to Tohru, who tended to his bruises.

"I deserved that," admitted the dog, wincing as Tohru applied bandages.

Kyo sat on the floor with his arms crossed, back straight. His eyes were closed as if he were meditating. "Hell yeah you did."

"So... anything new happen?"

The two boys glared at Shigure, who gave a nervous chuckle.

"Tohru, my flower, why don't you explain everything that's happened since these two won't cooperate?"

Tohru gave a careful explanation of everything that had happened. Shigure only listened, nodding his head occasionally.

"So... now you and Yuki are a thing, and you and Kyo were suspended from school? Wow, I could've never imagined this." Shigure leaned back onto the bed. "Now that I'm here, you won't have to worry about financial troubles. But, I'll be gone during the night on most days because of my novels. I sure am popular these days! People everywhere are demanding that I make more masterpieces!"

"More like perverted trash," mumbled the cat.

The dog pretended not to hear anything. "When are you two going back to school?"

"I think we should go back starting this coming Monday. We've already missed two weeks. I'm sure we have tons of work to make up," said the brunette.

The cat groaned. "I guess we'll do that."

Yuki smiled. "I missed having you in my class, Tohru. When you come back, I think it'll be best if we act like we aren't dating. It'll be safer for you. There's no telling what those girls might do to you if they found out."

Tohru smiled, feeling a bit uncomfortable. She kept sneaking glances at Kyo, whose face didn't change the slightest from the mention of the couple.

_It shouldn't feel so awkward when Yuki-kun mentions us dating... but it does._

"Shouldn't we get a uniform fitted for Tohru? Or at least modify it to maternity clothing," said Shigure, still not used to seeing Tohru's bulging stomach.

"Yeah, let's do that tomorrow," said Yuki. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's fine! I'll do it alone."

Yuki's brows furrowed for a moment, but he nodded in agreement.

Shigure clapped his hands. "Okay, then it's settled. Tohru will go get her uniform fitted tomorrow while us men go shopping!"

Kyo and Yuki turned to Shigure simultaneously. "Shopping for what?"

"The babies' room."

"Eh?" Tohru shook her head. "It's a bit too early, Shigure-san! That can come later."

"No, no. We must be prepared at all times. Plus, I'm bored, so I can pass time decorating."

Tohru sighed, knowing that there was no use in arguing with Shigure. She smiled and thanked him.

"Alright, let's let my flower rest. We've got a busy day ahead of us!"

* * *

><p>Tohru woke up in the middle of the night, an excruciating pain in her abdomen.<p>

"Nn... Ow," she mumbled, still half-asleep. She sat up in her bed, massaging her stomach.

_This isn't normal. Is there something wrong with Ichigo and Momo?_

As fast as the pain came, it went away.

"I'll check it out tomorrow," whispered the rice ball, falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tohru and the men went out to the nearest shopping center. Tohru went straight to the uniform fitting shop while Shigure dragged the cat and rat to the baby department.<p>

"C'mon, guys! Let's go shop!" exclaimed Shigure.

Kyo walked far behind Shigure, making sure that other customers didn't realize he was with the lunatic running at full speed ahead toward the cribs.

Yuki went off to the stroller aisle, minding his own business.

The cat wasn't exactly sure where to go and got lost. He ended up in the toy aisle, babysitting a little girl.

"What kind of parent just leave their kid in a store alone?" asked the cat, scratching his head. He wasn't obligated to watch her, but he couldn't leave her be.

"Hey, Mister! Why do you have orange hair? Did your mommy leave you here to play, too?"

Kyo gritted his teeth. "I'm obviously _not_ a child."

The little girl stared at him innocently. "You're handsome."

Kyo blinked. He found himself blushing. _So... cute..._

The little girl clapped her hands and raised them up, looking at the cat zodiac.

He raised his eyebrows. "What d'you want?"

"Up! Up!"

The girl bounded towards him, her arms outstretched. He backed away as quickly as possible.

"N-No! Stop!"

When the little girl realized that he wasn't going to pick her up, her face turned red. A loud cry echoed throughout the store.

"WAAAAHHHHH! WAAAAAHHH!"

Kyo massaged his temples. "Please, stop crying! I am really sorry. I _really_ cannot pick you up. That'd be bad."

The girl continued to sob. Some shoppers gained interest in the situation and shot disapproving eyes at the cat.

"He should control his child... He's young, but that's no excuse to just stand there," said a customer. Some others nodded in agreement.

He shook his head. "That's not my kid! Not my kid, people!"

"Where's the child's mother? Is he single? I can't blame him for having a hard time."

Kyo sighed. He knelt down to the girl's level.

"I'm really sorry... I _want_ to pick you up, but I can't."

The girl wiped away her tears. "Why?"

"Because..." He thought of an excuse. _Oh, what the heck, she's a little kid._ "Do you like cats?"

The little girl shook her head. "I'm allergic."

Kyo smirked. _Perfect._

"Keep this a secret. If I hug you, I'll turn into a cat."

The little girl gasped and nodded her head solemnly, believing his words without an ounce of doubt. "I won't tell. I promise."

Kyo ruffled her hair.

"Hina-chan! Time to go!"

The little girl turned her head at the sound of her mother. "Okay!"

She gave a wave to Kyo, and he smiled and waved back.

"Bye, Mister Handsome!"

The cat laughed. _That was... interesting. Kids are crazy scary._

"A little too young for you, don't you think?" asked Shigure, walking over from the crib aisle.

Kyo scowled. "Shut up, Shigure."

The novelist chuckled. "You handled her well. You kind of looked like a dad. Anyway, pick a few toys from here. I've already picked out two matching cribs! They're adorable. Yuki picked out a twin stroller, too. I'll leave clothes up to Tohru."

Kyo smiled. _I guess even _I_ could look like father._

* * *

><p>Tohru, with her fitted uniform in a bag, walked to the baby store.<p>

_I hope they didn't go too crazy..._

"Toooohhruuuuu!" called the dog zodiac, walking out of the store. Behind him was a crew of men, wheeling two large boxes out into the parking lot. Following them were two boys, one pushing a stroller and the other carrying bags and boxes full of toys.

Tohru ran up to Shigure, trying to talk him out of buying all of the stuff.

"Shigure-san, I really appreciate this, but—"

"My car's over there! Just wheel it to there, men."

"Please, listen! We don't need—"

"Shhh. Tohru, my flower, all is well. This is all for my nieces or nephews or whatever they are. Oh, and the car seats are being shipped. Sit down in the car while we load these items into it."

_It's no use... I'll just sit and return some of this stuff later._

The boys finished loading the car with the strollers and toys. The cribs didn't fit, so a truck carrying the boxes followed them home.

* * *

><p>At the house, the men set up the cribs in the spare room. Kyo hung a mobile above each crib, while Yuki organized the toys.<p>

Tohru stood at the doorway, watching everyone work. Although she didn't feel that she needed everything in the room, she was still happy to see it all arranged.

Soon, Tohru was left alone in the room to admire the progress. She ran her fingers over the bars of the cribs.

"Ichigo, this will be your crib. And this one will be Momo's."

The brunette wound up the mobile. A music box version of "Rock-A-Bye Baby" played. She smiled to herself as she imagined a baby sleeping in each crib.

As she daydreamed, the orange-haired boy walked in. He hesitated at first, but decided to stay in the room.

"Hey."

Tohru turned, surprised. "Hi, Kyo-kun."

He put his hand on the crib. "It feels more real now, since we got all this stuff."

The brunette smiled excitedly. "I know! I can't wait to meet them."

Kyo nodded in agreement. The atmosphere became awkward.

_Should I tell him how I'm feeling about him and Yuki-kun? Maybe Kyo-kun will understand and help me._

"Kyo-kun, honestly, I've kind of been dealing with a problem."

Kyo furrowed his eyebrows in concern. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I really like spending time with y... Ah!"

Tohru started to sink down to the floor, gasping for air. The pain was stronger than ever before. Kyo threw himself at her side.

"Tohru! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Mm... It... hurts..." Tohru's eyes were tightly shut as she tried to fight off the pain. Tears streamed down her face and her lip bled from the strength of her bite.

"Hang in there! I'm gonna call an ambulance."

Sweat stung Tohru's neck and back. She used one of the crib bars to try to prop herself up. When she lifted herself off of the floor, she saw a small pool of blood beneath her.

"B-Blood..." The brunette started to sob. "The babies! This is all my fault."

Kyo came rushing in. "I called an ambulance. Just don't lose consciousness! Tohru, can you hear me? Shit."

Tohru cried hysterically. "Kyo-kun, the babies... Are they going to die? I won't be able to live if they die. They're all I have! Mom, save them, please! God, Buddha, Anyone!"

Kyo felt himself break down as well, but he put on a brave face. "Tohru, calm down! Everything will be okay. You need to calm down!"

"I can't lose them! I can't..." Tohru's vision blurred. Blackness started to engulf her vision.

"Tohru, c'mon stay awake! I'm here with you, stay awake!"

"Kyo-kun," she mumbled, her eyes half closed. "Make sure... to tell them... to save Ichigo and—"

Tohru's eyes closed and her head fell. Kyo caught Tohru's head before it reached the floor.

"This damn ambulance better hurry up!"

Kyo wiped away his tears with one hand, while supporting Tohru's head with his other one.

_I can't lose them either... Otherwise, I'll lose you, too._

**That's the end of this chapter. BTW, to the reviewer who asked about the whole rice ball name calling thing, I sent you a private message, but you asked the same question again lol. Anyway, thanks for reading! Be sure to keep up with the story by favoriting and following and reviewing! Also, I started a new fic called Fame. Check it out, and favorite/review/follow if it interests you guys. However, I will be putting my main focus on this fic until I finish it. 'Til next time!  
><strong>


	12. A Cruel Joke

**Love Lasts Forever is back with its newest chapter! I know the last one was a huge cliffhanger, so here's a chapter to finally reveal the result of the previous chapter. Enjoy!**

"Kyo-kun," called a soft, hoarse voice. Kyo widened his eyes, grabbing the hand of the girl in the hospital bed.

"Tohru!" said the cat, a little too loudly. He hushed his voice. "You're awake."

The brunette had been unconscious for the past three hours. Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo had been waiting anxiously for her to wake up. Shigure had decided to leave the room, with Yuki following close behind. Kyo had decided to stay, in case she woke up.

She, with great effort, sat upright, groaning as she did so. Kyo used his hand to support her back and steadily adjust her position.

"How are you feeling?" inquired the orange-haired boy, his expression concerned. His grip on her hand tightened a bit more.

"I'm a bit tired and sore," admitted the rice ball, looking around the room. "We're at the hospital?"

"Yeah. You should lie down. The doctor said he would give you the results after you woke up."

"Results?" She stared at the cat blankly. _A hospital... results... _The rice ball gasped in horror, immediately reaching for her abdomen. She remembered. The pain, the blood. _Are they still in here? _Hot tears hit the white blanket. Her rough voice wavered as she spoke. "This is all my fault."

"No, it's not," said Kyo, unsure of what else to say. He rubbed Tohru's back as she wept. He was a little more used to comforting her at this point; he found that his actions were no longer forced.

Tohru calmed down a bit and managed to gather her thoughts. "What if... they're dead?"

The cat looked away, unable to assure her that they weren't. The thought had crossed his mind several times as he waited for the brunette to wake up.

Hearing no response from Kyo, the rice ball whimpered. "Please, tell me it'll be okay."

"It'll... It'll be okay," whispered Kyo, his doubt seeping through his voice despite his efforts. Tohru didn't seem to believe him. He gave her hand a squeeze and used his other hand to caress Tohru's head with tenderness. "It'll be okay."

Tohru eventually cried herself to sleep. Kyo watched her sleep, relieved that she could find peace at least during rest.

A grey-haired boy walked into the room. "Did she wake up at all?"

Kyo immediately removed his hand from the sleeping girl's. "Yeah, but only for ten minutes or so. She tired herself out from crying so much."

Yuki closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I should've listened to her when she was telling me about you."

"What're you talkin' about?"

"She was telling me that she felt like she had to choose between us. Even though she's dating me, I think she still felt compelled to be with you. She was facing this by herself, but I ignored her. I turned her away when she needed me... I shouldn't be with her anymore."

Kyo felt the anger build in his chest. "If you leave her, what else does she have left? You'd break up with her in this state? You guys haven't even been together for long. All 'cause you're a coward, you're gonna split."

Yuki chuckled, but his smile faded. "Yeah. I'm a coward. But she'll have you. You're who she really needs right now, as much as it hurts to admit."

_Why would she need me? I'm useless. I can't do anything for her._

Kyo shook his head. "No. I won't be there for her. So you be there instead of me." _You're the better choice._

The beautiful prince scoffed. "You're the real coward. Even when this opportunity is given to you, you push it away because you're scared. I took my chance already, and I blew it. At least I can say that I tried."

The cat kept his mouth shut, knowing that the rat was right.

"Did you hear anything from the doctor?" asked Kyo, changing the topic.

"No, not yet. Shigure keeps pestering them for information, but they're waiting until Tohru is awake and in stable condition."

"Those babies have to be alive. I don't think Tohru will be the same if they aren't."

Yuki looked at Tohru with a pitiful expression on his face. _Bit by bit, we've all been changing... This situation might just be Tohru's breaking point._

Both boys had been preparing to meet their new family, and to have that family taken away in such a short time was a cruel joke played by fate.

* * *

><p>Uo ran as fast as she could in the pouring rain. Her long legs allowed her to take long leaps. Hana staggered behind, but ran as fast as her legs could carry her.<p>

"I can't see where we are. It's too dark!" yelled the yankee as she came to a stop.

Hana stood still and closed her eyes. Her head snapped left.

"This way," said the psychic. "Tohru's signal is this way."

Uo grinned. "Your power is getting more and more useful."

"It's stronger when it rains."

After a strong sprint, the two girls arrived at the entrance of a hospital. Uo looked to Hana. Hana nodded. The two entered, dripping wet.

A nurse approached them.

"Are you two in need of something?"

"Is Honda Tohru here?" asked Hana, looking like a horror movie character. Before the startled nurse could reply, the psychic grabbed the yankee's wrist and walked into the corridor. "She's this way."

After searching the hallways, they saw the nameplate they were looking for.

Uo opened the door carefully and stuck her head through the gap. She smiled when she saw the bright orange hair of the cat zodiac.

"Kyon, Prince Yuki, we're here," said Uo, letting herself in through the door. Hana followed and went straight to Tohru's side.

"Jeez, what took you guys so long? It's been two hours since I called."

Uo shrugged. "Hana insisted on using her psychic ability to navigate."

Hana solemnly nodded. "Technology cannot be trusted."

She turned her attention to the sleeping Onigiri. "Our poor Tohru," she whispered, her black pools brimming with tears. "She's been suffering all alone. We couldn't even help her."

Uo sniffled and blinked away her own tears. "Poor kid. There are rumors all over the school about her. She didn't do anything to deserve all of this pain."

"Hey, Hanajima?" called Kyo.

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, sense anything from Tohru? Like multiple signals, maybe?"

The psychic closed her eyes. The rat and cat waited, hoping for good news.

"Hmm... it's all a blur. I guess I drained my senses while trying to find this place."

Kyo nodded, disappointed. The rat and cat decided to give the girls some time alone with the rice ball and left the room.

Uo brushed away hair from Tohru's face. "She looks so worn out. After dealing with all that at school, she still tried to smile. She would make a great mom."

Hana nodded. "She's like our own mother. I'm sorry, Tohru, for leaving you to cry alone."

Tohru stirred in her sleep.

"Is she waking up?" asked the yankee.

The rice ball's eyes slowly opened, revealing her deep blue irises. Two faces loomed over her.

"Uo-chan...? Hana-chan...?"

"That's right, kiddo. We're here."

Tohru pushed herself up, ignoring the pain. She threw her arms around her two best friends and started to sob.

"I... missed... you... so... much," she cried in between gasps for air. Uo and Hana became emotional up as well, returning the rice ball's embrace.

"We're here now, Tohru," soothed Hana. "Cry all you want. We're here for you."

The Onigiri let out all of her sadness and worry that had accumulated throughout the past few weeks.

The three friends stayed in a group embrace until Tohru couldn't cry anymore.

Tohru let go and took a moment to get used to seeing her friends' faces. She had so much to tell them, and she wasn't sure where to begin.

"I'm sorry for not telling you guys earlier about my situation," said Tohru. Her face was puffy and red. She sniffled and smiled, grateful that her friends were finally here.

"It's okay, there's nothing to apologize about. It must've been hard, keeping it to yourself," said Uo.

Hana nodded in agreement. "I did have the suspicion, but I wanted to wait until you were ready."

"Thanks, you guys... Were you disappointed in me when you found out?"

Hana shook her head. "We were shocked, but we knew there was definitely a circumstance. Right?"

Tohru nodded. "I don't know what it was yet, but I'm trying to remember."

Uo looked at the door. "So is Kyo really the papa? That's what we've been hearing around school."

Hana frowned. "That's a bit worrisome."

"I don't know who the father is... and I don't know if I'm still..." She choked on the word. "pregnant."

Yuki and Kyo would have made great fathers, and now, she worried, they'd be disappointed to lose something they had looked forward to.

Uo and Hana nodded, trying to understand the pain of their beloved friend.

"Whatever happens," said Uo, stroking the brunette's hair. "you'll pull through. You've got those two boys to help you. And us."

Tohru smiled for the first time she had awoken. _This is the best family I could ever ask for._ "Thank you."

Hana stared at Tohru with her bottomless black eyes. Tohru fidgeted uncomfortably. "Is something wrong, Hana-chan?"

"Tohru," said the psychic. "you've been bothered about something, right? Regarding those two outside?"

Tohru froze and shuddered. Hana was her best friend for a long time, but she still could not understand how Hana managed to read people so well.

Hana closed her eyes and nodded knowingly. "I am correct."

Uo looked back and forth at her friends, totally out of the loop. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Our Tohru's having male troubles."

Uo furrowed her brow, still not understanding the situation. Tohru blushed and became flustered.

"I-It's not like that, H-Hana-chan!"

A light bulb went off in Uo's brain. She smirked at the red brunette.

"So you don't know whether you want Kyon-Kyon or the prince?"

Tohru stayed silent and stared at her fingers.

Hana patted the rice ball's head. "That's your choice to make, Tohru. Whomever you choose, you have to be happy with them."

"There's another thing I have to tell you," said Tohru, a blush creeping up on her cheeks. "I'm actually dating Yuki-kun..."

Uo gasped. "Your first boyfriend!"

"Shhh!" Tohru placed a finger on her lips. "I'm still embarrassed..."

"Are you happy with him?" asked Hana.

Tohru looked down at her blanket and sighed. "I don't know... Yuki-kun makes me happy, but being in a relationship with him..." She trailed off.

Uo looked at Tohru intently, trying to read her as Hana had. "It's Kyo, isn't it?"

Tohru jumped at the name. "I... I don't know. I know Yuki-kun is my... b-boyfriend, but I can't help but want to know more about Kyo-kun. I feel so guilty about it. Yuki-kun is giving me his all, but I'm divided between him and Kyo-kun."

The two friends nodded understandingly.

Tohru continued. "I was hoping that when the twins were born, the choice would be made for me... Whoever the daddy was, I'd try my best with... But, now the twins are..."

There was a knock on the door interrupting the conversation.

"Patient Honda Tohru? May I come in?"

"Yes, please come in."

The door opened and Dr. Yamamoto came in.

Tohru rose up to bow, but was stopped by the doctor's wave of her hand.

"Honda-san, you must rest. You are not in good condition."

Tohru nodded and sat back down. "Do you have good news for me, Dr. Yamamoto?"

The doctor frowned and pushed up her glasses. "I'm not one to make that call."

Tohru clutched the hands of both of her friends. "Please, tell me."

The doctor sighed and gave the rice ball a sympathetic look. "You have miscarried baby B. The other is still alive, but hanging onto survival."

Tohru stared at the doctor, her brain frozen from the information.

Uo rubbed Tohru's arm. "Hey, you okay?"

Tohru's fingers grazed her stomach. She felt herself tear up.

"Tell us, Tohru, whatever you're feeling," said the psychic. "Don't keep it to yourself."

"I-I..." How could she describe the complex feelings she felt so simply? Her heart burned from the loss of her own child, yet she felt relief, even joy, that she had another one still fighting. The tears that fell were a mix of guilt and joy. "I'm a h-horrible mother."

"Tohru! What makes you think that?!" shouted Uo.

Tohru buried her face into her hands. "What kind of good mother is able to feel happy after losing a child? I don't deserve to be a mother! Maybe that's why the baby left me; it already knew I was this way."

"Tohru, you know that's not the right thinking," said Hana. "You're not happy because you lost your child. You're happy because your child lived. You're allowed to feel both emotions because you're human. It doesn't make you any less of a person or mother for feeling sadness and happiness at the same time."

_Mama is sorry... for letting go of you so easily. _Tohru clutched her abdomen and sobbed. _Would you forgive me for feeling happy that your sibling is alive?  
><em>

Dr. Yamamoto watched the rice ball cry. "I'm sorry to be the bearer of this information. Please don't feel bad about yourself, Honda-san. There was nothing you could've done. Don't let your sadness put your living child at risk. It is better to focus on what you have than what you do not."

Tohru nodded. "Th-Thank... you..."

The doctor bowed and left the room. On her way out she saw the two Sohma boys waiting outside.

"The patient is awake. I've told the her the information," said the doctor.

Yuki stared at her intently. "Would you tell us what's going on?"

"Honda-san has lost one fetus, but the other is still surviving. You boys should comfort her. It's going to take time for her to get over the loss of the fetus. Help her feel less guilty by telling her that it wasn't her fault. Otherwise, her guilt can start affecting the health of the remaining baby. We can't let the loss of one interfere with the care of the other. I'm sorry if I'm being blunt, but she can't let this hold her back."

Yuki nodded and bowed. "Thank you."

The boys watched the doctor walk away.

Kyo sighed. "So we did end up losing one. Tohru's not handling it well."

"Yeah. I can hear her." The grey-haired boy listened a bit more. "This is harder on her than it is for us."

The door swung open and two girls emerged.

"Uotani? Hanajima? You're leaving already?" asked Kyo.

Hana nodded, her black eyes fixed on Kyo. "She needs you two right now."

The yankee gave the boys a nod and the two girls headed off.

Yuki soon entered Tohru's room, with Kyo following close behind. The brunette was crying into her pillow.

"Tohru," called the grey-haired prince, his eyes softening upon seeing her. He looked away, having a hard time watching the woman he loved crying.

The rice ball's head rose up from the pillow, red and swollen. She made no attempt to look semi-presentable. "Yuki-kun..."

The prince walked over to her bedside and used his thumb to wipe away her tears. Her eyes wandered to the orange-haired boy leaning against the wall.

He shifted uncomfortably and shuffled over to the brunette. "We heard about what happened... I'm here for you now."

"Th-thank you," sputtered Tohru between her gasps for air. "I r-really wanted to meet b-both of them... and I kn-know that both Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun w-wanted to meet them... I'm sorry for n-not taking better care of myself. Maybe th-this wouldn't have h-happened if I went to the doctor earlier. Then you could've met both of the b-babies."

Kyo brushed his hand against her face, silencing her. Yuki managed to hide the envy he felt behind his cold mask.

"I'm not disappointed," said Kyo. "I'm happy we still get to meet the baby. It might not be both like we were expecting, but I'm happy that there's still one. Don't feel bad, Tohru. I'm sure that the other baby would want its mom to be happy."

"Kyo's right," said the prince. "What you really have to focus on now is the child that you're carrying. Please make sure that the baby grows healthy and strong. I know you feel sad about losing one of the twins, but it's a miracle that one of them survived. I'm thankful for that."

Tohru, hit with realization, nodded. "I understand, now... I can't be moping about this. I'll make sure to raise a healthy baby."

Tohru's hand rested on her abdomen. _Momo, I'm sorry that I let you go... but I know that you're in good hands in Heaven with grandma. Ichigo, I will take good care of you... I will definitely make you happy! _

Kyo saw a look of determination on the rice ball's face.

Tohru took a deep breath and smiled, although the sadness still lingered. "I can't let this hold me back. There is a reason for everything, so I know that I'll be okay. Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, let's be happy."

* * *

><p>Tohru was left alone to rest again. Yuki was met by one of his fan club members and had to force himself to converse with her.<p>

Kyo waited outside of Tohru's room as she slept. He sat on the clean tile floor, leaning against the wall. He thought about what Yuki had said, hoping that it was true, that he was the one that brunette loved.

He tousled his hair out of frustration. _That rat's probably wrong._

"What would she see in me anyway?" mumbled Kyo, deliberately hitting his head against the wall.

"What would who see in you?" The dog zodiac walked over and handed the cat a soft drink.

Kyo sighed and crossed his arms. "No one."

Shigure rubbed his chin and pursed his lips in thought. Then, he smiled.

"It's Tohru-chan, isn't it?" He sat down beside Kyo.

Kyo's eyebrow twitched at the mention of her name. "No."

Shigure waved his finger and smiled. "You can't fool me, Kyo. Hmm... I can think of about zero things that she'd like about you."

Kyo glared at the dog, but softened his expression. "You're right."

Shigure chuckled. "You and Yuki are both my beloved cousins, but I must say, I'm rooting for you."

Kyo was shocked. "What? Why?"

"Simple," sang Shigure. "Yuki is good at everything and almost perfect so he doesn't need any of Tohru's fixing. You, on the other hand, need _tons_ of fixing."

The cat zodiac scowled. "At least warn me before you say something stupid."

Shigure chuckled. "She needs it, too. Fixing, I mean. She puts on a smile to make it seem like she's fine. She's not. That's where you come in. You could give her something that Yuki can't."

Kyo was, at this point, intrigued. "And what is that something?"

Shigure shrugged. "I don't know. My inspirational speech ends at that point."

Kyo rolled his eyes, but he still considered his elder cousin's words. _What can I give her? I don't have anything good to give... _

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain infamous school rebel lurked the halls, searching for his prey with his trademark smirk on his face. "Heh. Tohru-chan doesn't know what's coming."<p>

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow, and review for more updates!**


	13. A Mysterious Clue

**Here's the latest chapter of "Love Lasts Forever"! **

"Ko-chan, from now on you'll be living with Grandpa."

Five-year old Chiba Kosuke used the back of his hand to wipe away his large tears. "Why, Mama?"

The kind-looking woman smiled and ruffled the black hair of her son, her blue eyes twinkling with love. "I need to take care of your papa in America. He's very sick right now, so he needs me, baby."

Kosuke clung onto his mother's leg. "Please don't leave me with Grandpa! He's scary."

His mother bent down and gave kisses all over his cheeks. "I'll be back soon, Ko-chan. I promise."

Kosuke nodded and patted his mother's brown hair, just as his father always had. His mother smiled and gave her son one last hug. "Be good, Ko-chan!"

She hurried over to the waiting taxi with her luggage and got in. She waved and smiled through the window.

Before the boy could wave back, the car raced off into the distance, disappearing before his eyes. He felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Kosuke," said the deep voice. "Let's go inside. I made your favorite dish."

Kosuke sniffled. "Okay, Grandpa."

* * *

><p>Months had passed since Kosuke started living with his grandfather. He had to admit he liked living here. Grandpa always had something fun planned and was a great cook. But, one day, Grandpa wasn't fun anymore.<p>

"Kosuke! Get in here!"

The startled boy stumbled over into his grandfather's room. He found his grandfather sitting in the middle of the room, sobbing. It reeked of alcohol. The old man was slow in his movements and dragged himself over to Kosuke. He cupped the little boy's face, looking into the boy's onyx pools.

"You look just like your dead father," mumbled his drunken grandfather, who inspected the boy's face with watery eyes.

Kosuke stared at his grandfather innocently. "My papa's not dead. He's sick."

The grandfather wheezed, attempting to laugh. "He's dead. That bastard died and dragged my daughter along with him."

"Dragged Mama where?"

"To her grave." The old man laughed again, tears falling with each shake of his chest. "I told her not to marry that son of a bitch."

Kosuke felt his grandfather's grip get stronger on his face. Then, his grandfather let go. Suddenly, he swung his large hand and struck Kosuke's face with such an impact that the little boy flew a few feet to the right.

"If it weren't for you... my daughter could have lived. She could've met a better man."

Kosuke clutched his cheek in shock. _I want Mama_. "M-Mama! Mama, help!"

"She's dead! She took her own damn life!"

The little boy ran and lodged himself in the corner of the room, bringing his knees to his chest. He covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly as his grandfather stumbled around the room. "You're a liar! Grandpa's a liar!"

What young Kosuke had thought to be a one-time outburst from his grandfather turned out to be a repetitive nightmare that would last years before dying out with his grandpa.

* * *

><p>18-year old Kosuke played with his pack of cigarettes as he walked down the hall, each step emanating his bad-boy style. His crinkled up white button down shirt flowed freely over his black school uniform trousers, much to his teacher's disapproval. As for his jacket, he was simply too <em>cool<em> to be wearing around that lousy old thing.

He scanned each door for her name. "Honda Tohru," he muttered to himself, his onyx eyes searching. His face lit up into a small smirk as he reached the door he was looking for. He knocked once and entered before he could hear a response.

Upon his entrance, he was met by the eyes of a scared brunette. Beside her were the two Sohma boys. Their eyes narrowed into slits upon seeing him.

He gave them a cool smile and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey, kids."

Yuki stood up and walked towards the delinquent. "What business do you have here, Chiba-san?"

He shrugged. "I just want to talk to Tohru-_chan_ alone."

The rice ball flinched at the exaggerated 'chan'. Fear consumed her at the thought of being alone with the scariest boy in school

Kyo crossed his arms. His amber eyes glared straight into the onyx eyes of Kosuke. "No. Get outta here."

Kosuke pouted and looked at Tohru, who was too stunned to even speak. But even Tohru couldn't resist the persuasive pout of the devilish Kosuke. She hesitantly nodded. "I-I'll speak to K-Kosuke-kun alone."

The Sohma boys both turned and stared at her, jaws dropped. How could they trust Kosuke with their precious rice ball? How could she agree? However, Tohru gave them a reassuring smile, so they left without a word, casting suspicious glances at Kosuke until they were out the door.

Kosuke made his way over to the edge of the brunette's bed and sat down. He looked at her up and down, his eyes eventually locking onto Tohru's deep blue pools.

Tohru shied her eyes away. "What do you want, Kosuke-kun?"

"Well, first I wanted to tell you to feel better," he said with no ounce of genuine feeling. "Second, I want to make you an offer."

Tohru looked up at him in surprise. She eyed him cautiously. "Please, go on."

The rebel smiled brightly, almost masking his dark nature. "You're a pretty girl, Tohru-_chan_."

The brunette blushed. "Thank y-you."

Kosuke ran his fingers through his already spiked up black locks. "How about you go out with me?"

Tohru jumped. "Wh-what?"

"Be my girlfriend. Don't worry, I have something to give in return, so consider it."

Tohru blinked a few times and stared at the boy in front of her. "Why me?"

Kosuke looked up in thought. "I've always been real honest about my feelings, so I'll be honest right now. I've liked you for a while now. You remind me a lot of someone I knew. And I know you won't go out with me 'cause you're scared, so I have information about _you_ at _my party_ to convince you."

The brunette was dazed at the bombardment of information. _Eh? Kosuke-kun likes me? If I go out with him, he'll tell me what he knows about me at the party... This could be my chance to learn who the father is!_

Kosuke smirked. "So, what do you say?"

Tohru furrowed her brows. _But, I'm in a relationship with Yuki-kun, I think. And Kyo-kun might get the wrong idea. _The rice ball bit her lips. _I could learn more about who the daddy is, though..._

"If what's holding you back is your fear of me, don't worry," said Kosuke. "I'm a nice guy."

* * *

><p>Kyo and Yuki listened intently to the conversation inside. Kyo grew more and more agitated with each word from Kosuke. Yuki had a cool exterior, but was furious on the inside.<p>

Kyo clenched his fists. "You don't think she'll agree, do you?"

Yuki frowned. "I hope not. But this is her chance to learn more about what happened, so I wouldn't blame her if she took it." _I wonder what he would say._

"This is so freaking weird!" complained the cat. "How does Kosuke have a crush on _Tohru_ of all people? They never even talk!"

"That's true... Do you think he might have an ulterior motive?"

Kyo pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe he wants to get on your nerves."

Yuki sighed. "Why would he want to do that?"

"He hates your guts. You two are total opposites."

The cold prince crossed his arms. "Well, it's not working."

The cat smirked. "Right. You have no problem with the worst person in school making moves on Tohru. The only guy who's managed to get suspended over twenty times in one semester. The guy who goes through two packs of cigarettes a day."

Yuki became visibly irritated. "Well, I'm not the only one who's upset. You're too obvious. You should learn control, as I have."

Kyo huffed and shut his mouth. _This damn rat._

"You two seem to be getting along well," said a cheerful voice, getting closer.

"Get along, my ass," muttered Kyo.

Shigure laughed. "What's gotten you two so heated up?"

"A delinquent from our school is in there negotiating a deal with Tohru," explained the prince, a sour look on his face.

"I see... Tohru is a mature girl. She'll make a good decision. You two can't be worrying about her _all_ the time."

"You don't understand. Chiba Kosuke is the worst of the worst," said the orange-haired boy. "That kid is a psychopath."

Yuki nodded. "He's a mysterious person. Not much is known about him except that he lives alone."

"Interesting," said Shigure. "but what does he have to do with my flower?"

The two boys shrugged. Silence filled the hallway as the three members of the Sohma clan listened to the unlikely pair in the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that the baby is Kyo's?" asked Kosuke, gazing into Tohru's dark blue orbs. "I think you might be forgetting someone..."<p>

"Forgetting someone...?" Tohru scratched her head and stared at the boy cluelessly.

Kosuke smiled and clutched his chest, pretending to be hurt. "Damn, Honda. You're cold. How could you say that to my face?"

"The only other person I can think of is Yuki-kun..."

"Think harder. Why do you think I'm here?"

"I don't know what you mean," said the rice ball.

Kosuke sighed. "You're not that smart, are you? I guess that's better for me. If you want to know what I'm talking about, go out with me."

Tohru considered his offer carefully. Her memory of the party was a blur and Kosuke seemed to know more about it. _Maybe I should go along with what he's asking. How else will I find out more about what happened?_

Kosuke scooted himself closer to the brunette.

"What are y-you doing?" asked Tohru, pushing herself back. The boy moved even closer.

"Is this familiar?" he whispered, his lopsided smile emerging again.

"Please, stop," begged Tohru, her cheeks warming up.

The delinquent pouted, but abided by the brunette's wishes. He moved back to his original spot on the edge of the bed.

_What does he mean by 'familiar'? We've never even had a chance to talk to each other alone! I want all these questions answered, but agreeing to go out with Kosuke-kun is too much... His reasoning seems to be a bit fishy._

"Are you sure you actually..." Tohru looked away from the intense black eyes that seemed to stare deep into her soul. "like me?"

* * *

><p>Kyo groaned and slammed his fist against the wall. "Dammit. She's such an idiot! How can she actually be considering this?"<p>

Yuki's face was as still as stone. "That's not the real question. The true question is why Chiba-san is telling Tohru that there could be one more person..."

Shigure's eyes lit up. "I read a plot like this in one of my favorite novels!"

"Probably just one of your ero-mangas," said Kyo, looking at Shigure with disgust.

The dog shrugged, but didn't deny it. "Perhaps that student is a possible father of the child?"

"NO!" yelled the boys at the same time.

"It seems to be the reason why he's doing this." Shigure flipped his bouncy black locks with a graceful motion of his hand. "I'm a genius in these kinds of things."

"How can you say that so calmly? Aren't you worried at all that the possible father of the baby is a maniac?" asked Yuki, his cold grey eyes piercing daggers into the dog zodiac.

"Of course I'm worried. I'm also worried about one of you two being the father. How are you guys any different from that maniac in there? You two are crazy."

Kyo clenched his jaw, ready to attack the dog.

Shigure clicked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly at the cat. "See what I mean? Your violent nature is so dangerous!"

"Can you shut up for a second?" snapped the prince, losing his cool. "I'm trying to listen to their conversation."

Shigure chuckled. "Ah, young love. Jealousy is so prominent in the love lives of our youth."

* * *

><p>The rebel licked his lips. "Yeah, I like you, or at least, I'll get to like you more as we date. Now, will you consider it?"<p>

Tohru tilted her head to the side. "If you don't like me now, why would you try to like me?"

Kosuke laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "I'm a real responsible guy, let's leave it at that. Maybe not at school, but in other ways. Now, if you want anymore information, you gotta date me."

Tohru bit her lip. _I want to know, but I might hurt Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun..._

Kosuke saw the hesitation in her eyes. "Oh, right. I almost forgot about your two _other_ boyfriends. But, don't worry. You won't need them anymore. You'll only need me."

Tohru took a deep breath and met his eyes. "I won't take your offer."

The sly grin on Kosuke's face disappeared. "Are you serious?"

The rice ball nodded.

"You might regret it, but fine. You can come around eventually." The rebel sprung up from the bed and gave the girl a wink. "See you, Tohru-chan."

* * *

><p>As Kosuke entered the hallway, he was met by the stern looks of the rat and cat. He threw them a peace sign and a grin.<p>

The orange-haired boy held back his fists and through gritted teeth muttered, "Don't play with her, you asshole."

Yuki took a more levelheaded approach. "What did you say to her?"

Kosuke pursed his lips and shrugged. "None of your business. I can't tell my competition my secrets, now can I?"

"How the hell are we your competition?!" burst Kyo, red-faced.

The rebel coolly ignored him and walked away, leaving the cat fuming and the rat in thought.

Yuki closed his eyes, trying to find a logical explanation as to why Kosuke was there in the first place. "Kyo, I know this is hard to accept, but Chiba-san is a definite possibility to be the father of Tohru's baby."

The orange cat slumped against the wall in defeat. "Shit."

"We should tell Tohru. I don't think she yet understands what he's implying."

Kyo sighed. "Not yet. She might get a shock from it and get worse."

"She worried about this a while ago. She came to me about Chiba-san, and we ruled him out because of something she remembered about the party."

Kyo frowned. "Let's just say that he is the dad. Why would he come back and actually acknowledge himself as the dad? He has no sense of responsibility, at all! The last thing he wants is a kid. It doesn't make sense."

Yuki narrowed his eyes at the thought. "Chiba-san seems to have an underlying motive."

"I wouldn't be surprised. I'm telling you, he's crazy. I heard he once beat his ex-girlfriend to a pulp... We can't let him near Tohru."

"Don't be stupid. Those are just rumors. However, we have to be careful, in case Chiba-san _does_ try something."

Kyo furrowed his brow in determination. _I'll kill him if he lays a finger on her._

* * *

><p>The sound of loud classical music filled the air of the hospital-waiting lounge. Shigure jumped at the sudden noise and realized that it was his own ringtone. <em>Sheesh, I should change this terrible tune.<em> He checked the caller ID and smiled.

"Hatori~ what brings you to calling little old me?" greeted the dog zodiac over the phone, smiling widely.

There was a quiet groan from the other end, but it wasn't out of true annoyance.

"Shigure," said Hatori, his voice more serious than usual. "I have something urgent to pass along to you. Do not tell the kids."

Shigure straightened up, his expression becoming somber. "What's going on?"

"It's about Akito."

Shigure froze, but quickly recovered. He ran his fingers through his hair as if he weren't bothered by the mention of his former flame.

"What about her?"

There was a sigh on the other line. "She's sick."

The dog zodiac began to fidget, so he tucked his free hand under his other arm to hold himself still. _This doesn't bother me... _

"H-How..." Shigure cleared his throat. "How sick?"

"I've never seen her this bad before. I just thought I'd let you know."

"It doesn't concern me," said the dog in his best convincing tone.

"Okay. I'll be watching over her for a while. If you ever want to visit, just give me a call."

"Right. See you, Hatori." There was a click, ending the phone call.

Shigure slumped down in his chair, massaging his temples. _Ha, visit? Never. I should forget about her, for my sake and Tohru's sake. _He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. _But, how did Akito get sick so suddenly? She was doing—Agh! I can't think about this! _He shook his head back and forth, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"I'll just go check up on Tohru," he mumbled to himself. _At least when I'm with Tohru, I don't think about Akito._

* * *

><p>It had been a week since Tohru's admittance to the hospital, and her body was stable enough to go home.<p>

After thanking the staff, the Shigure household headed back home, where Tohru could relax comfortably. The hospital was clean and bright, but the rice ball longed for the warmth and familiarity of her home.

In the backseat of Shigure's car, Tohru looked out the window, taking in the sight of the trees and people that she had missed for the past week. Yuki, who sat next to her, watched the brunette as she immersed herself in the scenery. The cold prince felt himself melt away every time the girl smiled brightly at something she would see outside.

"Look, Yuki-kun! That lady is walking at least ten dogs at once!" exclaimed the rice ball excitedly. She looked back at Yuki, awaiting his reaction. He gave her a warm smile and placed his hand on top of hers. She glanced up at him with wide-eyes, but blinked and went back to looking outside the window.

"Where are the dogs?" asked Shigure as he drove, his head turned toward his side window. The car began to swerve a little, causing the people inside to lose balance. The brunette was flung forward, but barely avoided colliding with the seat in front of her, thanks to the large hand that caught her forehead. Kyo, with lightning fast reflexes, had managed to reach back from the front seat in time to protect the rice ball.

"You idiot! Pay attention to the road!" yelled Kyo, slinking back into his seat.

"Sorry, everyone!" sang Shigure, readjusting his eyes forward. "Tohru, are you hurt?"

"N-No, I'm okay," stuttered Tohru, her face crimson from Kyo's touch.

Yuki glowered at the back of the cat's head, his anger directed at Kyo. However, he was angrier with himself for being unable to protect the brunette first.

He looked at Tohru gloomily and made a promise to himself. _I'll protect Tohru forever, even if it's the last thing I do. I will become worthy of being Tohru's man._

**Hope you enjoyed! Now you guys know a bit more about the mysterious Kosuke, who _may_be playing an important role in this fic... I guess you will find out soon. Please remember to favorite and review! The reviews and favorites encourage me a lot to continue writing. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Outcasts

**I am back with a new chapter of "Love Lasts Forever"! Enjoy!**

Tohru wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead with the back of her hand and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Looks like the room is clean!" she exclaimed, patting herself on the back for her hard work. She felt a twinge of sadness as she looked at the disassembled crib parts neatly packed in a box. _Returning Momo's crib will help me get over this... Keeping it would be no use and a waste of money._ She smiled through the stinging of her eyes. _Watch over me, Mom and Momo! You two will always be in my heart._

The orange-haired cat entered and saw the brunette stare longingly at the box that held the crib. He looked at Tohru disapprovingly.

"It's only been a week since you've left the hospital, Tohru," said Kyo out of worry. "You should focus on your health and not work so hard."

The rice ball tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "This _is_ for my health, Kyo-kun. I think I'll feel better once it's gone. Maybe I'm already starting to feel better!"

The orange cat noticed the pain behind her dark blue pools. The brunette looked away, hiding her emotions with a smile. He got closer to her and placed his hand on the top of her head.

"It's okay to be sad. Being sad doesn't make you a weaker person."

Tohru blushed and nodded. "I know. But I'm happier than I am sad. I have Ichigo, Kyo-kun, Yuki-kun, and Shigure-san. You all make me so happy."

Kyo softened his gaze and gave the brunette a small smile.

The intimate moment was interrupted by a quiet "oh" that had escaped the lips of the prince standing in the doorway. He looked down and frowned, his grey bangs covering his hurt-filled eyes.

The cat removed his hand immediately from the rice ball's head and stuffed both of his hands in his pockets, blushing profusely.

Tohru smoothed down her brown locks and met Yuki at the door. "Y-Yuki-kun! I was just packing up the crib."

Yuki, darkness still evident in his face, nodded. "I see."

Tohru placed her hand on her prince's arm, but he slowly pulled his arm away. The brunette felt tightness in her chest.

_Yuki-kun is upset... How much longer can I endure the sadness it causes me to hurt either Yuki-kun or Kyo-kun? Mom, what should I do?_

"School will start soon. I just came to tell you two to get ready," said the rat, his voice monotone. He swiftly turned and took long strides down the hallway.

The orange-haired boy groaned and looked at Tohru apologetically. "I made him mad. Sorry, I won't do that again. I guess I keep forgetting my limits."

Tohru felt her heart break at his words. _I don't want him to limit himself to me. _Her eyes widened at her thoughts. _What am I thinking? Get a grip on yourself, Tohru!_

Kyo glanced at her curiously. "Is something wrong?"

Tohru shook her head back and forth. She kept her mouth tightly sealed in case she were to accidently say her feelings aloud.

"Okay, then. I'm gonna get ready," said Kyo, strolling out the door. "See you in a few minutes."

As soon as he was out the door, Tohru sank down to the floor and clutched her beating chest.

"What is wrong with me?" she muttered to herself. "It must be a hormonal change. I guess I should start getting ready."

She felt nervous to go back to school after such a long break, but she was also eager to learn and do something other than sit around at home. Plus, she had Uo and Hana during lunch to cheer her up.

Tohru raised her fist in the air optimistically. "I can do it!" Her smile disappeared and she bowed her head in defeat, her fist falling limply. _This is so difficult. _

She said one last goodbye to the packaged crib and headed to her room.

* * *

><p>A heavy silence hung over the students. Tohru could feel dozens of eyes on the back of her head as she sat at her desk. Her classmates were simply too stunned to say anything; they hadn't expected her at school so suddenly.<p>

They watched her every move with intensity. Even the teacher couldn't help but stare, although he caught himself quickly. He continued with his attendance.

"Honda Tohru," he called. Rather than the silence that had answered him for the past few weeks, a quiet voice answered the call.

"Here," said Tohru, raising her hand. She quickly brought her hand back down, not wanting to draw too much attention to herself, although the attention was already on her.

The teacher raised his brow and put a sour expression on his face, as if to look down on the brunette. He moved on with the attendance.

Even the Prince Yuki Fan Club girls focused solely on Tohru. They were blind to their beloved prince, who wished that the girls would actually focus on him so that Tohru wouldn't feel so uncomfortable.

"Sohma Kyo."

"Here."

All eyes landed on Kyo, searching for some sort of answer in his body language. The students all wondered whether the rumors were true. Was Tohru pregnant with _Kyo's_ child and not Yuki's? Some students had even placed bets on the boys, so the answer was crucial to their financial gain.

The teacher quickly finished up the attendance and started the class with math. Tohru made sure to sit upright and pay extra close attention to each word, not wanting to repeat her first day of school incident.

The brunette stared at the combination of numbers and symbols written on the chalkboard. Her head spun as she tried to make sense of the scribbles. _No matter how much I pay attention, I still don't understand... I sure hope this baby doesn't inherit my brain..._

She snuck quick glances at Yuki and Kyo. Yuki diligently copied down notes, his stony grey eyes fixed on the board. Kyo, on the other hand, slept peacefully, using his textbook as a pillow.

"Tohru-kun!" yelled the teacher, his voice stern. Tohru spun her head around abruptly. "Do you think you're too smart for my class? Why don't you demonstrate your knowledge for us up here on the board? Solve this problem."

Some students snickered. The rice ball burned with embarrassment as she shuffled up to the front, subconsciously covering her abdomen with her arms.

The judgmental eyes of the class rested on the brunette's swollen abdomen, trying to see through the arms that hid the bump away. It seemed so unreal to the students; the most innocent girl in the class was sporting a baby bump. Some students hadn't even believed the rumors until they saw her in person.

The rice ball's hand trembled as she grabbed the piece of white chalk. She rolled the chalk between her thumb and index finger, the white dust covering her fingertips. The chalk snapped from the amount of pressure she had applied.

She cast a fearful look at her teacher, who pursed his lips in disapproval. The brunette gulped and grabbed a new piece of chalk, her shaking hand making it's way toward the blackboard.

_Think, Tohru, think! Come on, you've listened during the entire lesson! _Tohru began to write a few formulas. Sweat formed along her brow. She wiped the sweat away with her other hand whilst continuing to solve the problem.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tohru stopped writing. She circled her answer and looked to the teacher for his approval. He thoroughly searched each step for a mistake. Tohru stood stiffly, trying to guess which part the teacher was looking at.

The teacher sighed. "Wrong. All of it."

The brunette winced at the laughter filling the room. She stared at her teacher wide-eyed.

"Sit down and pay attention from now on if you're going to pull something like this."

The brunette nodded and apologized. She sat back down in her seat.

"No wonder she got knocked up. She's an idiot," whispered a girl to her friends.

Tohru blocked out the mean comments she heard and tried harder to focus on the lesson. _I have to try harder if I want to keep up. Ichigo should be proud to have me as a mother, not embarrassed. I have to become a mom that the baby can be proud of._

* * *

><p>The morning classes had passed—extremely slowly, but the rice ball endured. She made her way to the lunchroom, looking for her two best friends. They were nowhere to be found.<p>

She had looked forward to lunch, where she could sit with the only two people who didn't hate her guts or view her with disgust. However, the brunette found out that Uo was sick at home and Hana had a group project to work on.

Tohru bit her lip. _I'll just eat first and wait for Hana to finish._ With her bento in her hands, the rice ball wandered aimlessly as she searched for a table. She spotted a nearly empty table. The two girls sitting at the table were Tohru's acquaintances. The brunette felt a sense of relief when she saw them.

"Hi, Rika-san! Miyuki-san!" said Tohru with a smile as she approached the table. She sat next to Miyuki and put down her bento.

Miyuki shifted uncomfortably and shot a glance at Rika. Rika nodded and started to pack up her lunch.

"We have somewhere to be right now," said Miyuki, closing up her bento. "See you around, Tohru-san."

The girls slid out of their seats and walked away, leaving the brunette to eat her bento alone. She watched the two girls walk away, laughing and whispering to each other. The brunette fought back tears and quickly stuffed her mouth tempura to stop herself from crying. _I'm getting stronger from this. _She got over it quickly and slowed to down her eating to actually enjoy her lunch.

The other students avoided her table entirely. They laughed and whispered about her all around the cafeteria. The rice ball tried her best to ignore the nasty comments and eat her lunch.

_Wow, Aka-chan is very hungry._ Although she was being watched, the brunette ate ravenously, much to the amazement of her fellow classmates. _Showing this side to everyone is a little embarrassing, but it's hard to control my appetite._

As she ate, the orange cat sat in the seat across from her, unpacking his own bento that had been packed by Tohru in the morning.

"Why're you sitting here all alone?" asked Kyo.

"No one... wants to sit next to me," admitted Tohru, smiling as if she wasn't hurt by it. As if it was just a funny joke.

Kyo's heart ached from her words. He was used to being alone, so today's treatment wasn't different to him than that of any other day. But, for Tohru, this was new and more painful.

"Don't worry about other people." He chewed his food and swallowed. "If you're okay by yourself, they can't bother you. At least, that's how it is for me."

Tohru smiled and placed her hand on top of the cat's in gratefulness. People around the cafeteria gasped. Tohru jumped from the response and pulled her hand away, but Kyo acted fast and held on to it. Tohru squirmed in his grasp, trying to pull her hand back.

"Kyo-kun, everyone's watching!"

The cat looked unfazed. "Who cares? Just act how you act when there aren't people. Pretend like I'm the only one here."

The rice ball slowly nodded and began to block out the sound and sight of other people. Once Kyo felt her arm relax in his grip, he let go.

She began to feel comfortable to talk.

"What brings you down here, Kyo-kun? You usually eat on the roof."

"Oh. Well, uh, there's construction or something going on," he lied. _I was worried about you._

"I see! I guess you won't be up there for a while."

"Yeah, so I can sit with you from now on, if you don't mind."

The brunette's face broke into a bright smile. "Of course I don't mind Kyo-kun! I'm so happy!"

The cat blushed. "Jeez, it's not that exciting."

"Hehe. How's your lunch?"

"It's good. Although, I don't exactly appreciate the addition of the leeks."

Tohru blinked. "Eh? I didn't add leeks to your bento... It must have gotten switched with Yuki-kun's! That's unfortunate... I made sure to add a lot of tempura to that bento since you like it so much."

Kyo kept in the joy he felt from her words. _She made sure to pack me what I liked... She actually cares about my opinions. I feel so... _happy_ around her. But, she's with the rat. I can't think like this._

The cat looked around and noticed the missing presence.

"Where's the rat?"

Tohru tensed up at the mention of her boyfriend. "He's at a student council meeting."

"Oh." Kyo avoided the rice ball's eyes and picked at his food. "I'm sure you would've been happier if the rat were here instead of me."

"N-No!" Tohru shook her head back and forth passionately. "That's not true, Kyo-kun!"

"I mean, wouldn't anyone prefer their boyfriend or girlfriend's company over anyone else's?" whispered Kyo, making sure that others wouldn't hear.

Tohru looked away and sighed. "Not exactly. I'm really unsure about my relationship with him. I don't have the courage to talk about it with him, either."

The cat immediately felt bad for bringing it up. Tohru sensed his guilt.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have told you in the first place, making you uncomfortable like this. It was just bothering me for the past few weeks."

Kyo remained silent. He didn't want to tell her how to handle her relationships. Plus, he was still unclear about whether he wanted the two together or broken up. _I should want whatever is best for Tohru... but what is best for her?_

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire student council meeting, Yuki had been thinking about Tohru. It was uncharacteristic of him, but he couldn't help but zone out, wondering how she was handling everything.<p>

On his way out of the meeting place, he saw Kosuke, lighting a cigarette.

Yuki felt something boil inside him, but he managed to take it out calmly. "Chiba-san, can you put that out?"

Kosuke scoffed, but obeyed. He threw his cigarette to the ground and crushed it with his shoe.

Yuki watched, satisfied. "Thank you."

Kosuke shrugged and began to walk away.

"Wait! Chiba-san!"

The rebel turned around. "What is it, Prince Yuki?"

Yuki ignored the mocking tone. "Please tell me what you're hiding from Tohru."

* * *

><p>"I have to use the restroom really quick, Kyo-kun. I'll be right back," said the rice ball. Kyo nodded and put his head down on the table. Tohru raced out of the lunchroom, hundreds of eyes following her.<p>

She got to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief. _It's empty... Finally, I can be somewhere without people watching my every move. _She moved into a stall and closed the lid of the toilet, sitting on top of the cover. _I never knew being alone like this could be so comforting. _The cramped space made her feel safe from the prying stares of her classmates.

Footsteps and chatter interrupted her quiet time.

"Ahaha, did you see how alone she was? It was super sad."

"What a pity. She deserves it, though. I mean, no one wants to hang around someone who is irresponsible and reckless."

"Yeah, that's true. At least she has her baby daddy, hahaha! He's like some sort of guard dog, sticking by her side all the time."

The brunette looked down at the tile floor, listening to their every word. _They're talking about Kyo-kun and me... _She understood why they would; her pregnancy was the first truly exciting thing that ever happened to this school.

"I'm just glad Prince Yuki isn't the father."

"You never know! He did say that he was during class."

"Ugh, don't joke like that! He's not some low class animal, like her."

"Okay, okay. Let's get out of here, lunch is almost over."

The girls scurried out.

Tohru slowly unlocked the stall and emerged from her hiding place. _A low class animal... I'm sorry, Ichigo, that you had to hear that._ She rinsed her face with cold water and gently patted her face dry with a paper towel. _But, I'm not letting those words get to me anymore. Mama will be strong for you._

* * *

><p>Yuki walked back to class, oblivious to his surroundings. He was lost in thought over his talk with Kosuke. The talk had been short since Kosuke was being evasive. Yuki had given up trying to find out more, but was left confused after some of Kosuke's words.<p>

_In the end, I didn't learn much, did I? But what did he mean when he said that I looked like I had fun at the party? Something about a side he's never seen... Could that mean that he saw me do things I wouldn't normally do? Perhaps with... Tohru?_

Yuki felt more perplexed than before he had spoken to Kosuke. _It seems like he's playing around with us... _

Yuki Sohma did _not_ like being toyed with. Ever since he was young, he was given to Akito as just a plaything. He was sick and tired of being used for other people's entertainment.

_I won't let a guy like him mess with me or Tohru... I'll find out what he wants and figure out this situation myself._

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Yuki bumped into a fellow student.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled the boy, who had fallen to the floor.

Yuki reached down to apologize, but noticed the bright orange hair. The prince scrunched his nose in annoyance and stood back up, brushing himself off.

Kyo looked up and saw his cousin, standing over him. "Ugh, it's you." He picked himself up off the floor and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"How was Tohru? I had a student council meeting so I couldn't see her today," said Yuki with a sullen look on his face.

"You're lucky you have it so easy. Tohru and I are just outcasts. Sure, I'm used to it, but Tohru isn't. She was having a hard time today."

A feeling of guilt rested in Yuki's chest. "Did she eat lunch with Uo-san and Hana-san?"

Kyo shook his head. "They were busy."

"She ate alone?"

Kyo scowled. "Of course not. I was there. But, shouldn't you have been there instead as her boyfriend?"

The rat sighed. "Are we still considered to be in a relationship?"

Kyo groaned. "If _you_ don't know, how should _I_ know?

"Tohru must be confused about this, too."

"She is."

"I'll clear this up with her... eventually."

"Why not now?"

"Because," said the prince, exasperated. "I'm not ready."

Kyo chuckled. "Asshole."

The prince stood absentmindedly as the cat slinked away. _I'm a selfish coward. I'm only afraid of talking it out with her because I'm scared that we might break up; I'm scared of letting her go._ _But, Tohru acts strange around me. I feel like I pushed her into this relationship while she wasn't ready._

He began to walk to class when he was suddenly struck with an idea. _Maybe letting her go is a way to keep her with me..._ He decided to act out his plan once he was ready.

**That's the end of this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please favorite, follow, and review if you haven't already! I really enjoy getting those little notifications heehee. Until next time!**


End file.
